Beauty and the Geek
by StopJawnDasGay
Summary: Sakura, the nerdy out cast with high standards and Sasuke, the popular guy who has never treated a girl right. A strange relationship forms between the two unlikely souls. The school crossed lovers must face the school status quo, how will they cope?
1. First Impressions and Iron Fists

**Hey, i thought up this idea at school the other day, the whole school crossed lovers kinda thing, but a realistic version. I haven't written anything in a while so my style might be a bit rusty, but i did my best for a good first chapter :D**

**anyways, enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter one**

The new school school day began, and I looked at the first lessons of the year I had to endure today, they read: Science, Maths, Geography, P.E and Technology. The new school year was going off with a bang I see. Ino turned out to be in my science set, much to my relief, and we walked there together.

'Do you think the teacher will let us sit where we want?' Asked Ino 'Or will they have a seating plan?'

I groaned at the mention of a seating plan, I always ended up by myself, surrounded by popular people who always breathed down your neck. I just wanted to sit next to Ino.

'I hope not, for my sanity's sake'

We turned the corridor and saw the queue of people lining up for the science lesson. They were talking about who they thought the new teacher was going to be. We stood at the back, having our own conversation. Slowly the line began to move forward, and people poured into the classroom. I followed reluctantly into the science lab.

Not much to my surprise, our new teacher for the year was Professor Orochimaru, and his weedy assistant Mr. Kaboto. Everyone was ordered to line up around the classroom. This could only mean one thing, a seating plan. I hate being an outcast all the time, I had very good friends, but they were few: Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. They were the people I could tell anything to. And my only friends in the school.

'On the front table' Said Mr Orochimaru, clearing his throat 'is-' he pointed to two seats on the left side of the table. 'Kiba and Naruto' They cheered and raced over to their seats, making everyone laugh.

'Next to them is..' he continued for a while, until the end of table two was being read out. 'Sakura, and Sasuke' he pointed to the seats on the right hand side of the table. In the inside I gaped with horror. Not Sasuke, anyone but him.

He waltzed over to the table and slung his bag over his shoulder onto the table. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the lab stool next to him. I carefully placed myself onto the stool and got out my pencil case and planner from my bag. Mr. Or professor Orochimaru I should say, continued reading names and pointing to seats, until everyone was sitting down.

'My name is Professor Orochimaru, I will be your new science teacher for this year. And this-' He pointed to Mr Kaboto, who was tweaking his overly sized glasses 'is Mr Kaboto, my assistant. You will address us as such, any questions?'

He scanned the class, and seeing as no one put up their hand or even showed any sign of listening he continued.

'Okay. Kaboto!'

'Yes Mr Orochimaru?'

'Professor'

'Oh, yes- What is it Professor Orochimaru?'

'Give out the new books'

Mr Kaboto handed them out quickly, before returning back to examining his glasses.

'Right, everyone write your name and details on the front of your new books, then copy down the title on the board'

The scrabbling noise of people trying to get their pens out and asking the person next to them if they can borrow one was heard. Though why anyone wouldn't have a pen on the first day back was beyond me.

'Hey can I borrow a pen?' I looked to my left. Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest bastard in the whole year group was asking me for a pen. Well, I couldn't just say no.

'Yeah' I passed him a biro.

'Thanks' He didn't even look at me when he said that, he started talking to Gaara, who was at the opposite end of the table. I grinded my teeth. The lesson begun and Naruto started the professor off on one of those science teacher lectures with the question 'Sir, why _do_ men have nipples?' Soon it turned into a class discussion, with stupid comments flying everywhere that were a bit funny I had to admit. Mr Orochimaru had finally had enough after he caught wind of the word 'penis'

'Right, well let's get back on track, shall we?' The lesson continued at a normal pace again, we were doing biology (A/N: it's a fan fiction! What other science topic would they be doing? ^^) and we were looking at cloning. I was drawing little sheep all over my page when I was jogged by Sasuke.

'Oops, sorry' He said deliberately. Karin and her minions laughed hysterically at Sasuke's attempt at humour. I ignored them and continued drawing. I hated them so much.

'Why the hell are you drawing sheep in your book?' Asked Karin in a slurry, slutty voice.

'I thought it would go with the theme of cloning' I muttered half to myself

She stared at me blankly; I think I could see drool forming in her gaping mouth.

'You know,... the sheep that got cloned?' I pressed on, hoping her brain would start to function again in my lifetime.

'Oh, the dolly, polly thing?'

'Yeah'

'Have fun with that' She said, and glanced at her friends who all laughed some more. I leaned forward so that my pink locks covered my view of them, and continued to draw sheep. Suddenly, something hit me in the head. I looked up to see a scrunched up note on my desk. I looked over to Ino, who winked at me. I opened the note, it read:

_Do you want me to beat them up for you? _

I laughed inwardly, and scribbled underneath it:

_Believe me, I would have done that a long time ago if I could_

I threw it back at her when Professor Orochimaru was drawing a diagram on the board. She caught it and then threw it back to me after writing on it. I opened it and read it, the notes passed back and forward throughout the lesson:

_If you could? If anyone is macho enough it's you with your iron fist, forehead_

_Oh I can, I just don't want to hurt them, me being so kind and all 3_

_Right, well, you stick with that plan. _

_I will_

_You do that_

_MOVING ON, how are you finding the seating arrangements?_

_Not too bad. Though Neji isn't exactly the most sociable person ever._

_You're telling me. I'm next to Sasuke D:_

_Hah, I see him. Isn't he the one who's been out with almost half the girls in our year group?_

_Wouldn't surprise me. I wonder what hypnotist method he used...*strokes beard*_

_Maybe it was just his lovely personality? OR his fake charm and jerkiness. _

_I think the second one. You'd think most girls would be able to see past a nice face and a fake smile_

_You would think so, but blessed they are with brains smaller than peas, it's not likely they can work out how to zip up their coat._

The conversation and the lesson ended there. The ball rang and everyone packed their stuff away and stood behind their stools. I tried not to look next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him subtly texting away to some person with his iPhone under the desk.

We were let out and I gratefully returned to Ino's side. We hooked up arms and walked to the library, where we normally met up at break. Tenten, Hinata and Temari were already chatting away in the corner and we ran over to them.

'Hey!'

'Oh my god hey!' There was much hugging and talking about what we'd done over the summer since we'd seen each other last. Temari broke out a box of celebration smarties and we sat around eating them. But the joy of the reunion wasn't to last, because, I HAD MATHS NEXT.

I sucked at maths so much it was unbelievable. Somehow last year I had got moved into the A-A* set. And I have no idea how. What I do know is that it is really hard and everyone else seems to be better than me, and I am always being given detentions for not doing my homework because I didn't understand. And the reason I didn't understand is because I am too afraid to ask the teacher for help because the teacher I has last year was like Godzilla.

They always do that breathing down your neck thing in maths, and they always make you answer questions on the spot with stresses me out. Just thinking about it makes me feel all tense. I sat next to Shikamaru last year who was a complete genius, which didn't help either.

But, in all seriousness, me and maths shouldn't be mixed together. All of us walked to the maths department together, and then we all split off into our new different classes. I lined up for maths by myself at the end of the line. I was spacing out into the lockers opposite when the fire alarm went off.

Whenever the fire alarm goes off it's always the most exciting thing ever. Everyone started screaming and running for their friends or cheered at the prospect of missing the first half of maths. I was one of the cheering people. Everyone in the building made an exit for the two tiny doors at either end of the facility. It was like a stampede and everyone got stuck in the door. I saw Hinata and Tenten in the crowds and shoved my way over to them.

'Fire drill!' Shouted the teachers, trying to maintain order 'Means keep quiet! Everyone in line!'

Coach Gai seemed to be giving the opposite advice, 'Run students! Run for the hills! Don't let the flames off terror burn you!'

We were swept along by the crowd into the school tennis courts, out near the field. Each class in each year was lined up alphabetically. I went over to my form and got in line. Soon the chaos died down and everyone in the whole school was lined up. Registers were taken and then we were all made to go back to lessons. I had to say I was disappointed in the amount of time we missed of maths. Not much to my surprise, Godzilla was my teacher again this year, and she continued to put me on the spot and I continued to fail miserably throughout the lesson.

She kept on telling me to 'take responsibility for my maths learning' but I really don't give a rat's fart about maths. But I couldn't really say that to her.

The school day was drawing to a close after lunchtime, with only two lessons left before we got to go home. Already the novelty of the first day back had worn off.

* * *

I had P.E next with Hinata in the sports hall. I must say it was really off putting trying to do a slam dunk with all the boys out in the corridor watching you. Unfortunately I wasn't able to unleash my awesome basketball skills, because I don't have any. Last lesson was tech with Ino. We trudged to our new tech room, right at the top of the school. I was completely out of breath by the time we reached the classroom.

Much to my disappointment again, we had a seating plan, and much to my extreme disappointment, I was next to Sasuke bum hole Uchiha. I reluctantly took my seat next to him. He was chatting up one of Karin's lot. She just looked at him and giggled at everything he said. I rolled my eyes. Our new tech teacher, Mr Itachi, looked a lot like Sasuke. He looked less of a man-whore though.

'Welcome to year 10 technology class. Our project this term is to design a CD case and a promo idea alongside it'

He held up a CD case. Then, noticing for the first time that Sasuke was still talking to the gormless girl cleared his throat until they turned around.

'Please return to your seat young lady'

'Yes Mr Itachi' she winked at Sasuke and went to her seat.

'As I was saying' Continued Mr Itachi 'your project for this term is going to be a CD case. Now, for today's lesson I would like you to think up some ideas for what your imaginary band is going to be and do some research etcetera'

The class looked at him.

'Well start then'

Everyone went and got paper and started mapping out ideas. I already had my idea...VISUAL KEI! I love that look so much. I notice Sasuke staring blankly at his piece of paper. He caught me looking.

'Hey. Its Sakura isn't it?'

'Yeah'

'Hey Sakura' He gave me a little wave. I hate being patronised.

'Hey' what else could I say? (A/N: that rhymes!) I gave him an awkward smile and got back to looking at my work.

'What are you doing for your CD thing?'

That stumped me, how could I explain my strange taste in music to him? A thousand answers ran through my brain all at once. Would he know what visual kei was? Would I have to explain it and get more weird looks? Would he care? Why do I even care what he thinks in the first place?

'Visual Kei'

He looked at me blankly. People often do this to me.

'Like, urmm...Japanese music' I trailed off into a tiny voice.

'Foreign music?' He raised an eyebrow. Here it comes. I decided to quickly question him instead.

'What are you doing for yours?' He stopped thinking about my odd music taste and considered his blank page.

'I dunno' It kind of ended there. As Sasuke started to talk to Naruto, two seats down. Apparently Naruto had chosen to do all that N-Dubz techno stuff. Sasuke was still unsure of what to do.

Itachi walked around the room examining everyone's work so far. He stopped next to Sasuke and frowned at the blank page.

'Why haven't you done any work urm...?'

'Sasuke'

'Why haven't you even started Sasuke?'

'I don't know what to do' He slouched back in his chair and chewed on his pen.

'Well, if you're unsure, why don't you ask your partner for some ideas or something' Great teaching going on here. He walked away to other students. Sasuke sat up and turned completely towards me.

'Hey Sakura'

'Hey'

'Can I do that visual kei thing as well? I don't have any ideas' although my face was placid and calm, the inside of me was doing back flips. OH GOD NOOOO! Sasuke can't find about visual kei and all that. It's strictly for me and my little friend group. Mind you, why would he even take a liking to it. It hasn't got a Nike Symbol on it.

'Yeah, sure'

'Cheers babe' He winked and laughed at the grimace I pulled straight after he said it. I really don't like Sasuke, he's so arrogant and patronising . He looked at my page full of notes and attempted at coping some of them down.

'How much do you write?' I didn't reply. I didn't see then need to.

After a few minutes of sitting there watching the oaf write down about and eighth of my notes I decided we should go to a computer to print them out and so some research. Normally, I would have gone to see Ino, and we would have done it together, but seeing as I was on babysitting service Sasuke and I had to share a computer.

'What are we doing now?' He asked, his head in his hands, leaning on the desk.

'Writing this up and researching some existing CD cases' I logged on to the computer.

He groaned and looked around for someone to talk to. As Kiba was next to us, Sasuke started talking to him.

'Oi! Kiba' Kiba drew his eyes away from the computer towards Sasuke.

'Why're you working with Sakura?'

'Teacher told me to, as I couldn't think of any ideas' they both laughed, I felt invisible. Sasuke turned back round to face me and we both (well me) started working. I typed in CD designs on Google images and printed out some pictures, and then I started typing up notes on Word. Sasuke, as short as his attention span was, kept on pressing random keys while I was typing. I got more and more agitated before I started to try and punch his hand. He laughed at my attempts, until I hit him that is. I have always been told I can really pack a punch, I guess I was right.

Sasuke shouted out in pain, and looked at his now red hand. I couldn't help but smirk.

The game continued of me typing and punching his hand, and him trying to press keys and type out stupid words and then getting injured by my _iron fist._

The lesson came to a close and the end of the day was finally here!. As I waited for Ino outside the classroom, Sasuke walked past and I gave him a small smile, but he didn't smile back. There were quite a lot of people waiting for him outside, most of them were members of Karin's army.

Sasuke linked arms with several girls, all covered in make up with incredibly short skirts, and walked off. I raised an eyebrow. Ino came out of the classroom and said to me,

'Shall we go now?'

'Yeah I guess'

'You okay?'

'Yeah...' I trailed off. I felt all weird; I think I was just knocked off the spot when Sasuke didn't even return a simple gesture. Well, it didn't surprise me. He was one of _them._

* * *

The trip home was the usual, talking to some other kids on the bus briefly, but mainly sitting by myself, staring out the grimy windows blankly, listening to my iPod. I got off at my stop and walked home. After an evening of discussing how my first day back was, I had no other reason to stay up, so I simply went to bed. I sat on my bed in my pink hello kitty pyjamas and stared at the wall. I put my stereo headphones on and leaned back, letting out a deep breath.

My thoughts drifted to school and my recent 'friendship' with Sasuke Uchiha. It wouldn't last. Those people like him wouldn't come within a mile of people like me unless they had to. They wouldn't put effort into making friends with social outcasts like me unless they had a reason to...which he didn't. He and his friends are boys who like girls who all look the same, with no brains or thoughts, with plastic faces. Whereas me, I have pink hair. That says enough really. I have two personalities at school. One being loud and funny when I am with my friends, and another being all silent and loserish when I am by myself. I groaned. I need to get a hold of myself; maybe I should try to be more 'social'. Though not that I would want to be social with people like that anyway.

I took out my headphones and turned off the light. I wrapped my duvet around me like a cocoon and fell asleep, my mind still buzzing.

* * *

**Woooo! First chapter finished xD **

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think ;) any ideas would be welcome and all of you get cyber cookies for reading the first chapter of my story.**

**lurve from cup o noodle xxx**

Oh, by the way, I do not own the iPod or iPhone, nor Google or Word, definitely not Nike or N-dubz, and not Smarties either :P

Though, it would be good if I did, because i would be stinking rich :D


	2. Cello Tape and the Incredible Hulk

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter 2**

I smacked my hand down on the alarm clock that was bellowing in my ear and sat up quickly, so that I wouldn't fall asleep again, I stretched my arms out and took a deep yawn. I then hauled myself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I turned on the light and squinted my eyes as the brightness engulfed my sight.

I took a look in the mirror and grimaced. I moved my face closer to the mirror; I examined my features and poked my face around. My eyes were a nice colour, though they looked all puffy from sleep. I seemed to have a bit of a blackhead infestation starting up as well. I had several spots, but I just blame that on my 'age'. I thought of all the girls at school and why they didn't get any of these problems yet they paved their faces with makeup and goodness knows what and ate at least three bags of haribo a day, let alone all the coke as well. It confused me no extent, those who actually eat healthily end up with all the spots.

I grumbled to myself as I washed and dressed. I put on a little eyeliner and then went downstairs. My school was about an hour's drive away, but that was mainly due to traffic, so that means I have to get the bus ridiculously early, and when I say that I mean like, 7 in the morning. This is too early for any human being in my opinion. I scoffed a bowl of cornflakes, brushed my teeth, put on my scarf, grabbed my bag and I was out of the door.

The short little walk to the bus stop was always nice, though because the sun hadn't even come up yet as it was so stupidly early, it was cold and bleak.

I waited for the bus in silence and got on; there were no seats so I stood at the front, clinging on to the poles for dear life as the bus swerved at high speed around bends and up virtually vertical hills. When the bus finally creaked to the stop outside my school, I was glad to get off.

I walked to my form and sat at the back with Ino who was my only main friend in my form, where we always sit. That was when disaster struck, Mr Iruka came striding into the form room, and introduced his 'brilliant' new idea of a form seating plan. I literally screamed internally. This was the only time I could sit with Ino apart from breaks, and instead I had to sit next to some other people in our form, who just ignored. Mr Iruka said it was so that we could talk to new people, uuuugh.

If I had wanted to talk to these people, which I didn't, I would have done it long ago. I scowled at Mr Iruka, he used to be cool...in a sense. I shuffled awkwardly in my seat. Waiting for first lesson to start, something I didn't normally do.

I looked through my timetable at the lessons I had today:

Art, History, Science, P.S.H.E and English.

(A/N: P.S.H.E means all that citizen ship, self esteem, don't do drugs and all that stuff, I don't know if it's called that in other countries . So, that's what it is in England )

Not a bad day I thought to myself, well, a bad day in my head was a day with maths, so any day without maths was an excellent day. Mr Iruka let us out, and Ino and I instantly paired up. People poured out through the doors of the classrooms

'What do you have first?' I asked, yawning whilst doing so.

'P.E'

'Ouch, I feel for you' I patted her on the back.

'You should, we're outside and everything.'

'I'll see you at break then' we hugged goodbye and went off in our separate directions. I walked up the stairs to the art department and stood in line with everyone else in my class waiting for art. This was the first lesson of the year and I was looking forward to getting my first proper art folder. I know that Hinata's doing art, but I have no idea what set she's in. I was hoping it was my set.

The line started to move into the classroom and my new teacher could be seen. He looked...like one of the eccentric types. He looked really weird and really cool at the same time. I think he was going to be an interesting teacher.

Everyone sat where they wanted, so I ended up sitting at a table with some of the more neutral girls in our year, who I knew a little. Then, like an angel descending to earth, Hinata walked into the room, she shyly knocked at the door, unsure of whether she had interrupted anything. The teacher outstretched his hand towards the tables, I waved at her. She acknowledged my wave and padded over to me; she pulled out the seat next to me and sat down, unravelling her very long knitted grey scarf.

'Is that everyone?' The teacher scanned across the room. Everyone nodded. 'Yeah, okay then, my name is Mr Deidara' he smiled 'I'll be your art teacher for this year. Now, I want you to discuss with the person next to you why you chose art. We're then going to go round and you're gonna tell me your name, and why you chose art' he clapped his hands together and the class dissolved into the buzz of talking. I turned to Hinata.

'I'm so glad we're in the same class'

'Me too' she replied

'So, Hinata, why did you choose to do art?' I leaned forward.

'I don't know, it's better than all the other ones' she laughed slightly. 'Why'd you choose it?'

'I want to get better at art, and, when I'm older I want to do something arty'

Hinata nodded, and we just ended up talking about amusing things we found on youtube the previous night.

At the end of the lesson we got our BRAND NEW SHINY SKETCHBOOKS! You feel so much more mature when you carry a sketchbook around; it's like, the sign of power, and of being in the upper years of the school. After break, I headed off to history.

The lesson was over fairly quickly; turns out we were starting on the Arab Israeli conflict. It looks ridiculously confusing already and we only spent half an hour on it. I checked my timetable again, science. Yip yip! (A/N: Appa and Aang ftw!)

I stood with Ino at the back of the line again before we went in. With a pang I remembered I was sitting next to Sasuke duck butt Uchiha. But with a spark of hope I saw that his seat was empty...maybe he wasn't here? I had a skip in my step as I went over to my seat and a whistle in my heart as I copied down the title.

Then, like a bowling ball crashing onto my head, Sasuke strides through the door. Hands in pockets, and shirt un-tucked.

'Why are you so late Sasuke?' Professor Orochimaru asked him with a stern voice.

'I had to go and see Mrs Tsunade'

'Okay, well, try to get here quicker next time'

'Yeah'

'Oh and spit out your gum in the bin' He pointed a finger towards the bin in the corner of the room. He huffed and spat noisily into the bin, much to the disgust of Shino who was sitting next to it.

He waltzed back over next to me and sat down, taking out his beaten up pencil case with one pencil in and his graffiti covered planner.

'Hey Sakura' He gave me another one of those little patronising waves. I didn't bother to say anything back this time; I didn't want him to start talking to me.

'Okay, ignore me then' He raised his eyebrows and Karin laughed.

We were moving on to evolution, and we were looking at Charles Darwin. I drew little fish all over my book instead of sheep this time. We were making our own fossils I got up and went straight over to Ino.

'Can I work with you?' I winked at her.

'NO'

'aww, come on'

'Okay, if I have to' she huffed and we went around getting everything we needed.

Professor Orochimaru was trying to maintain order as a surge of play-doh-hungry students rampaged towards him to get their favourite colour. Me and Ino set to work, but we needed cello tape. I looked around. Not surprisingly, Sasuke and Naruto were hogging it. I went over to get some.

'Hey hey hey!' Hollered Naruto

'What?' I really didn't need this.

'That's my cello tape' Sasuke said

'Since when?'

'Since now'

'Well, where can I get some then?' I tried to be rational.

'I dunno'

'Oh my god! Just give me the damn tape'

'Make me'

'Fine'

I wacked his hand into the table with my _iron fist_, again, like in technology, he screeched. Naruto laughed.

'I think you've earned it' Naruto passed the cello tape over. I turned around, about to walk off with my prize, when I saw half the class lining up behind me to use the tape. I grumbled and took a piece off quickly, before going back to my seat.

'Got insurance for that hand Sasuke?' Kiba joked 'I swear she beat you up in tech yesterday as well'

Sasuke scowled at me. I ignored him and finished my work. Ino and I were done first, much to the praise of the teacher. Lunch time arrived quickly and in a rush, we left the classroom, smelling like play-doh.

* * *

We sat in the canteen eating and talking. A fresh batch of year 7's meant that the place was packed out. The canteen is like their meeting place. I had a habit of attempting to make those 'bento box' lunch things, which meant my lunch consisted of completely different things all together in a box. I had some grapes then part of a roast chicken and then some cheese. All my friends found it quite funny, but as I always say, it's better than canteen food. I remember one time, in year 8 I think it was, Temari had bought some rice pudding (god knows why) and when she had gone to throw it away, it had actually bounced off the edge of the bin onto the floor.

Good times.

P.S.H.E next! It's always a good subject because you don't do any proper work, and there's no major test at the end of it, and you're not assessed or anything. It basically means an hour of drawing time for me.

Tenten was in my class, and we walked there together after lunch. I looked at all the people who were going to be in my class this year, not a very good bunch I had to say. Mainly Karin's mob, including the queen of the harpy's herself: Karin. And Sasuke's lot. But at least I had Tenten. Our teacher, Mr Jiriya, looked like quite a laugh.

We filed in through the door and again, a seating plan had been sorted out. I was in front of Tenten, and next to Neji and Naruto.

Everyone sat down and we began the extremely awkward topic of 'SEX'. Some people laughed and some people groaned. I turned around to face Tenten, already bored.

'What are your views on _sexual intercourse_?' I winked.

'I think it's rather sexual' she winked back at me. I laughed before turning round again and staring at Mr Jiriya, as he paced up and down the classroom, giving account of everything he knew about anything sexual.

He then ordered us to get into small groups and to draw and annotate your perfect girlfriend / boyfriend.

I turned around and went with Tenten. Being artistically talented, as I am, I decided to draw him as well. Though, it ended up with a bowl cut and arm muscles similar to the hulk. We wrote around it what we wanted to see in him:

Kind

Treats you right

Good with kids

Good interests

Decent looking

Matches you

Thoughtful

Romantic

Tall, dark _and_ handsome

Funny

A little jealous

Intelligent...

We went a bit over the top, and ended up giving a full description of how he would sweep you up in his strong (but not hulk strong) and whisk you off to his mansion and how he would feed you strawberries dipped in chocolate.

Overall, I think we painted a good picture on our perfect guy. When it came to everyone reading out their perfect person, we each had to give a few points.

Karin's group went first:

Fit

Funny

Buys you stuff, like, jewellery

Hot

Rich

Oh, and he must have a good snail trail.

'What's a snail trail?' Asked Naruto

'It's that line of hair on your stomach that leads from your abs to your a-hem' answered Neji.

'Ohh.'

'You wouldn't know what it is Naruto' Sasuke said snidely.

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji's group went next:

Fit

Good taste in music, clothes and stuff

Rich

Nice, not too bitchy (there goes Karin I thought to myself)

Pretty and not too much make-up (Karin goes out again)

Spicy-

'Spicy?' Laughed Kiba

'Let me finish' Said Sasuke 'like, fiery and feisty, but not too much'

'I thought you were referring to curry or something'

'Yes we were referring to curry' Neji rolled his eyes

'Shut up!'

'Oi, calm it boys, you got anymore to say Sasuke?' Mr Jiriya looked at Sasuke's group.

'Err, yeah. She has to be an individual and that stands out, but not like a weird person, just as a unique person'

Naruto and Kiba wolf whistled.

'And what have you guys got then? I'd like to hear this'

Naruto pouted and read out his and Kiba's list:

Nice

Pretty

Clever

Funny

Unique-

'And the big boobs as well' Kiba added. Everyone laughed, including the teacher.

'Right, okay, next group then' He looked over to Tenten, the funny attitude died down as the two outcast girls read aloud their list in a small voice.

Treats you right

Romantic

Funny

Intelligent

Good interests

Matches you

Tall dark and handsome

We stopped there, before we embarrassed ourselves further. Mr Jiriya looked at us, surprised I guess at our mature answer.

'Good luck finding someone like that girls' Mr Jiriya winked at us, and everyone laughed again. What's so wrong with high standards I tell myself.

'I though ours was amazing' I whispered to Tenten next to me.

'I thought so too' we looked at my picture of the bowl-cut hulk and laughed. After everyone had had their goes, we packed up and left for English. Last lesson! I did a little dance in my head. I went to my new English lesson and lined up with everyone outside. Ino and Hinata were in my class, which was good. We talked at the back of the class, and looked at who else was in our group. Apparently, according from the people at the front of the line our new teacher was Mr Kakashi.

After a lesson of Mr. Kakashi introducing himself, and setting us some homework, we left English. I got on the bus and stared out of the window again, the same views I had seen twice daily for 4 years. I changed the song on my iPod to something more uplifting. I scrolled through the list. Ah, 'I feel good' by James Brown. I loved the mix of songs I had on my iPod. I seriously had everything on there, from Japanese heavy metal to Russian classical.

When I got home I went straight upstairs and got changed. I checked my phone. Oh, one new message from Ino pig.

_Sakuraaa, where are you when I need you? There's a sale on in that massive new shop in town! You have to come after school tomorrow :D xx_

I looked through my wardrobe and decided I definitely needed some new clothes. But, I didn't really have a particular style. I just wore whatever.

I need to get a new style, I told myself. I ran through some ideas in my head: Punk? Girly? Pikey? No...Maybe I'll just see what's there. I texted Ino back

_K I can come :) how much money should I bring?_

She texted back within seconds

_As much as you want, sales mean lots of cheap stuff xx_

I smiled and went about my evening routine; I had dinner, did some homework, did some drawing, went on the computer for a while and then I went and made my lunch for tomorrow. I washed and then got into bed. As I normally did, I put my headphones on and sat staring at the opposite wall. With nothing to stay awake for, I fell asleep.

* * *

**PHEW! Long chapter much. Sorry i took a while to update, but i had a mini writers block O_O**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews so far! **

**Hotoki-Chan124****, ****,****pinkypinkypinky, ****Anime Lurrver ****and ****AllenXLenalee****, thank you so much *hugs***

**Please review and tell me what you think, love cup o noodle**

**P.S I don't own the song 'I feel good' by James Brown, though I like it xD, nor Play-doh, nor youtube, nor haribo or coke or the iPod, and definitely not the incredible hulk, though that would be cool.**

**xx**


	3. Slam dunk and drawing classes

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter three**

It was Friday lunch time, and it was evident on everyone's faces that they just wanted the week to be over. As Ino and I went back to our form at the end of lunch, I spotted Naruto and Sasuke coming up the stairs leading down to our form. It was one of them really odd moments when you don't know if you saw something or if you imagined it, but I swear that both of their eyes hesitated on me as we crossed paths for an extra second longer than usual. I furrowed my brows as we entered our form room.

Mr Iruka was already there making everyone sit down in their horrible seating plan places. I looked at the clock. 5 minutes until the last two lessons. I sunk deeper into my chair and buried my face in my scarf. Mr Iruka took the register.

'Have a nice weekend, and I hope to see you all on Monday fresh faced and ready for learning!' The class grumbled as we were dismissed. My last two lessons were P.E and geography. Ino and I both agreed for a meeting place so that we could go to that sale place after school together.

'So, by the bench then?'

'Yeah, I'll see you there then'

'Bye'

I made my way to the sports hall and into the small corridor inside. Everyone was outside the changing rooms waiting, and I went over to Hinata.

'Basketball? Or netball' I said.

'Netball...which is worse than basketball. We've got a practise tournament as well, so Coach Gai can see our 'skills'' Hinata leaned back against the wall, just as coach Gai came bounding into the corridor.

'ARE YOU READY FOR THE TOURNAMENT!'

'But Coach Gai, we only started ballgames last lesson'

'Oh I know that, this is a chance for you to show me what you've already got!'

A communal groan echoed through the corridor, and we were sent off to get changed with a wave. My P.E trousers were way too small, and whenever I sat down they rose half way up my shin, though I didn't mind, as I was wearing converse it didn't look half bad. We were asked to line up in what we thought our abilities were. Hinata and I went straight to the back.

Gai marched up and down, stroking his metaphorical beard. He then split us up into four teams of 'mixed ability'. There would be two simultaneous games between all four teams, and then a final match between the two winners of the first two games.

My team was the 'red' team, so we had to go and put on those horrible sweaty stinky vests they make you wear in P.E. The self-appointed leader of my team, a taller girl, went and grabbed the pile of red vests and handed them out, also giving our positions. I was 'goal defence', whatever that meant.

She told me to go and stand by the basket we weren't aiming at along with another girl. She looked like she knew what she was doing, so it was okay. I was utterly hopeless at P.E. though. I once ran the wrong way in rugby. As I was reminiscing about my past sporting failures, I didn't notice that the ball was hurtling in my direction. I shot my hands up to my face and caught the ball. I was in a stunned silence._ I caught the ball. My ninja sub-conscience made me look up and catch the ball. I CAUGHT THE BALL!_

I awoke from my daze when the other players shouted at me to pass it to them; I threw it at one in a red vest and turned my thoughts back to the fact that I had CAUGHT THE BALL! This has to be a first. Within the next few minutes, the ball came back my way again.

'Let's see if lighting hits the same mark twice' I thought, as I caught the ball and threw it back again. I did a little victory dance in my head. I felt like doing an air guitar inferno. But I restrained myself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed all the boys outside in the corridor pressed up against the door watching us. I rolled my eyes. Why weren't they doing their lesson?

Whilst I was being 'distracted' the ball came hurtling out of nowhere and hit me in the head. All the boys laughed as I practically fell to the floor, unconscious.

'Headshot plus 50 xp!' one of them shouted and they all laughed some more.

'S-sakura! Are you okay?' Hinata came trotting over to me in my coma state.

'Yeah, though if I die, you know why' I rubbed my head and went over to the ball.

I picked it up with an attitude and threw it back to them. I needed to focus...become the ball...Our team was winning, so all I had to do was not get hit, oh, and to defend our goal. I crossed my arms and watched. No more action happened and we won, which meant that we were in the final now. Both losing teams sat down at the sides of the hall to watch, including the boys outside, their faces pressed up against the door.

Out team leader called us over for one of those group huddles, and she told us our new positions. Mine was now 'wing defence' Is that an upgrade or degrade from goal defence?

She told me that it was the same thing but you were in the middle of the court basically. I was cool with that, as long as I didn't have to do anything. Everyone watched as the game took place. I have to say; even though we've been put into teams of 'mixed ability' everyone in my team was amazing. And everyone in the other team was even more amazing. I stood there, looking bored. The ball came to me two times, and both times I freaked out and passed it to the person nearest to me like it was a bomb, even if that person was on the other team. Earning exasperated sighs from my team and the crowd.

We were losing, but I don't know how much by, as the game was drawing to an end. And as the universe seems to normally be against me, the ball came bouncing towards me.

I grabbed it, probably looking like an idiot as I darted my head side to side, looking for someone to pass it to. For some unknown reason I decided to dribble it down to the goal, it was going okay, until I half-tripped on my untied shoelace that I hadn't noticed, but I regained my balance and got to the other end of the court, my heart racing, not from the fear, but from my lack of exercise.

I held the ball and glanced towards the net, looking confused as about a million voices from all over the hall shouted at me, telling me completely different things, and I had no idea which one to follow. People raised an eyebrow at me or laughed. A little voice from the very deepest part of my brain shouted out 'I'll show them!' I looked up at the net and blocked out everyone's voices.

It's just me, the ball and the net. I tried to do some kind of monk calming exercise. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. It was like in Chicken Little I thought, when he's told not to shoot- CONCENTRATE!

I looked at the net, narrowed my eyes, jumped up and threw the ball. Time seemed to stop as I fell back to the ground, as the ball passed smoothly through the net and as the whistle went off, signalling the end of the game.

I caught the ball as it came back through, and I stood there, in complete and utter disbelief.

'TEAM RED WINS!' Gai shouted. The hall was silent for a second, and then my team cheered and ran over to me, patting me on the head like a child. The boys all roared and gave my thumbs up, the crowd looked just as shocked as me, but they cheered as well. The losing team glared, but that's what losers do.

I felt so happy to have actually contributed something in a game for once in my life. People crowded around me and congratulated me on scoring the winning point, or the fact that i actually _scored_ a point in the first place. I smiled and said things like:

'Thanks'

'I know it's the first time I've ever scored a goal'

Out team all got chocolates for winning and we were let off to go and get changed. I went over to Hinata as soon as I could.

'Did you see me?' I leapt on her

'How could I not? You were amazing Sakura! Just like a real Harlem Globetrotter' she winked at me and we both laughed.

As we went out into the corridor to go to the changing rooms, the boys cheered. I saw Naruto and Sasuke

'Sakura, that's your name right?' Naruto pulled me over.

'Yeah' I tucked my hair behind my ear

'That was amazing, especially since you probably had concussion from that hit to the head 5 minutes before'

I laughed sarcastically 'Yeah, thanks'

'You thought about joining the netball team?'

'Me? Join the netball team? No thanks, I'm not sure I cut the mustard' I looked at Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave Naruto a little wave and went into the changing rooms with Hinata.

'The netball team' I laughed as I rolled up my skirt.

'Why not?' Hinata said as she buttoned up her blouse.

'Because I can't play sport. Full stop'

'But everyone thinks you have a hidden talent now, after your slam dunk skill a minute ago' she laughed.

'I think it was a one-off thing. It definitely won't happen again, me and port don't mix. Besides, isn't Tenten meant to be the sporty one, she could beat me senseless in netball'

'Well, m-maybe, but sometimes the student can surpass the student'

I smiled 'apart from the fact she's not my teacher'

'Y-you know what I mean'

'Yeah, well, maybe. If I don't humiliate myself like I normally do next lesson, then I _might_ think about joining the netball team'

'Good for you. You need exercise'

'Are you calling me fat?'

'N-no!-' Hinata waved her hands in defence.

'I kid!' I laughed. I put on my coat and slung my bag over my shoulder 'You ready to go?

'A-almost' Hinata wrapped her long, grey knitted scarf around her neck. Hinata always looked so cute, her pale face popping out of the large folds of her scarf 'O-okay, I'm ready'

We walked out of the changing rooms, feeling that horrible hot sticky sensation you always get after P.E and having to change back into uncomfortable school uniforms. There were a few people that were done already and who were waiting to be dismissed by coach Gai, who was taking the register as people came out of the changing rooms.

'Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata!' He ticked off our names with a massive swing of his arm.

'You're going into town tonight with Ino, right?' Hinata asked me

'Yeah'

'Apparently everyone's going into town today. Friday seems to be the most popular night for it. Just warning you as all the b-bitchy people are probably going to be everywhere'

'Great'

'Just so you know'

'Thanks. Maybe we could go undercover to avoid being eaten by them' i said, Hinata laughed.

'I'd like to see that'

* * *

When everyone was out and registered. Gai stood up and said, 'Well done students! I feel this lesson has improved your ball skills greatly! Especially you! Youthful Haruno Sakura! You're blooming into a beautiful, youthful flower!'

I cringed, and I swear that tears were forming in his round eyes as he expressed his delight in my 'blooming'.

We left for last lesson in a hurry, as Gai's speech took longer than any of us expected. I think I had geography next, on the other side of the school. My first geography lesson was yesterday morning, when I was seated next to the one and only Sasuke hippo fart Uchiha. I was seated next to him in 5 subjects. It was ridiculous (A/N: must be fate? X3)

Mrs Konan, our geography teacher was one that didn't seem to care what you were doing as long as you were able to answer a question if she asked you randomly. Everyone had already gone in, so I opened the door and muttered the usual formulaic 'sorry I'm late'

I went over to my seat at the end of the row next to Sasuke. He shuffled over slightly noticing my presence. I got out my stuff and took off my coat before sitting back and listening to Mrs Konan.

'...and that's how coasts can be formed by long shore drift'

It seems I missed whatever she had said anyway. I risked a glance at Sasuke, and saw that he was listening to his iPod spacing out at his book. I decided to do some drawing seeing as there was nothing better to do.

'Nice netball skills' he said sarcastically. I wasn't expecting that. I hesitated before answering.

'...everyone else seems to think so'

'Hn' he muttered. Again with the 'hn'!

It bugged me. I didn't reply because again, i didn't really want to talk to him.

I got out my pencil and some scrap paper from my planner and sketched away. I felt that feeling of being watched, and I looked up in case Mrs Konan was waiting for me to stop drawing or something, but she was mumbling away about erosion. I looked next to me and saw that Sasuke was looking at my drawings.

'That's good'

I was shocked; did he just _compliment_ my work? Did he just make a constructive, positive comment regarding me?

'...thanks'

'...I didn't know you could draw, well, i knew you could draw sheep'

'Sheep?'

'Science'

'Oh yeah... Well, I guess I can kinda draw'

'Can you teach me how to do that?-'

'Teach you?' Whoa that came out of my mouth quickly.

'Yeah'

'Urm...what would you like to know?' i had a feeling this was going to get awkward.

'Like, how to draw faces like that'

'Have you got any paper?'

'Yeah' He ripped a page out of his book.

'Don't do that!'

'What?'

'It messes up your book' Why did i say that? No one cares about the condition their book is in! I am such a nerd. I wanted to smack myself, but something told me that might make me seem even weirder.

'I don't care' He put the piece of paper in front of him.

'H-have you got a pencil?' I looked at his beaten up pencil case covered in scribbling.

'No'

'Here' I handed him one of mine. He didn't say thank you. Maybe I need to redefine my standards for basic manners; clearly not everyone is as amazing as me.

'You're welcome' I said sarcastically. He laughed slightly. He had a really nice laugh I have to admit, it was all smooth and soft. Well duh, i then thought, he's obviously trained in the ways of women wooing. He's been out with almost half the girls in our school; he's bound to have charm. I just can't let myself fall in it.

'Okay, first you draw a circle' I drew one on my piece of paper.

'Like this?' He drew a circle on his piece of paper

'Yeah, then you draw a line through the middle going down past the outside of the circle' I drew one on my drawing and he copied.

'Good, then you add in the jaw...' I continued to show him how to draw people like I did, but he couldn't get the hair right. I was putting it off, but I had to do something I didn't want to do.

'Like this' I put my hand on top of his and drew in the hair, letting him get the feeling of the long sweeping motions of the pencil. His hands were smooth and big, but not Shrek big, nice big. His fingers were long and you could feel his muscles move when I guided his hand. He looked at me, a little taken aback, but he let it go, as he realised it was only for me to help him draw. And thank goodness he realised, or this could be more than extremely awkward.

'There' His picture looked much better now, 'It looks good'

'It looks alright, yours are way better'

'It is your first picture, and I've been practising for years'

'Years?' he raised an eyebrow

'Yeah, it doesn't happen overnight'

'You have too much free time'

'And what do _you_ spend your free time doing then?'

'None of your business'

'I rest my case'

He snorted. And I went back to doing drawing. The couple of times I looked at him again in that lesson, I saw he was sketching away. I smiled to myself, maybe he's not as bad as I thought, or maybe he is, I re-thought as he screwed up his piece of paper.

'They were good, why'd you stop?' I said quietly, still drawing.

'I couldn't do it'

'No one can do it straight away'

'It's too hard' He sank into his chair and got out his phone, before texting away to someone. I rolled my eyes; he wasn't one of those people who tried very hard at anything. Our conversation ended there, I spent the rest of the lesson drawing, and he spent the rest of the lesson texting. I looked up at the clock every few seconds. I just wanted the week to end already! My shopping trip with Ino was taking too long to start. I started drawing another person, but i gave up on it and scribbled over it, adding a moustache.

'Right i think that's about it for today class. Pack up and stand behind your chairs' Mrs Konan announced.

The classroom rumbled as chairs were moved around, as conversation started and as coats and bags were zipped up. As we stood there, I became aware of Sasuke's tallness, or more realistically, my shortness.

'Right, before you all go I'd like to test you on some questions'

I cursed. If i got it wrong she might ask to speak to me after class or something, and i don't want to be late. She picked on some other kids in the class and they got the answers right. She scanned the classroom for a victim. Her icy eyes rested on me.

'Sakura'

'Y-yes?'

'What is the name of the process that creates such coastal landforms such as spits, salt marshes, sand bars and tombola's?' She narrowed her eyes at me, as a test if I was paying attention or not. A few people looked round at me. I hate being under pressure. I thought, what's a word she's said in this lesson, what did she say at the beginning again? Long-shore something-? Long shore drift!

'L-long shore drift...?' I winced as she continued to stare at me.

'Yes, well done' I let out a huge breath of air I didn't know I was holding. 'Well that concludes our lesson for today, you're dismissed'

* * *

**Hey, sorry for cutting it off like that, but i figured i would out the rest in the next chapter, it's not really a cliff hanger but hey. Oh anf for AllenxLenalee's information, if i don't put a discalimer I MIGHT GET SUED! so in your face person-who-i-don't-know :P**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! -_satisfaction_**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm having a battle with my friend who is writing a sonny d with a chance (?) fanfic to see who can get the most reviews, so, if you have the heart, please, press that little button beneath this and tell me what 'ya thought ^^**

**Thank you to ****chibichocoholic23, Anime Lurrver, Hotoki-Chan124, TeeHee105 and AllenxLenalee for reviewing! *virtual cookies***

**Review! :D xx love cup o noodle**


	4. Winter sales and a helping hand

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter four**

The class filed out and I went towards the bench I was meeting Ino at. She was already there and I ran up to her and leapt on her from behind. Ino yelped and turned around.

'Sakura!' she pushed me off 'What an entrance!'

'I know right? It's my thing'

'Well, let's go jah?'

'jah'

We both turned around and walked straight into Sasuke, who had been behind me after leaving geography.

'Watch it'

'S-sorry' Ino stuttered

'Hn' Again with the 'hn'!

Sasuke mooched off.

'What's with him?' Ino asked me as we started walking.

'He's always like that'

'You know him that much?'

'I'm next to him in _5 lessons_. He's grumpy as hell'

'I always thought he seemed more cocky than grumpy'

'He's both'

'Is that possible?'

'He makes it possible'

'Well, good luck sitting within ten feet of him. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes'

'Thanks, that really makes me feel better'

'You're welcome' the conversation stopped there for a while as we walked down the drive, getting closer to the buses lined up outside the school gates.

'So, what bus are we getting to town?'

'233. It gets a little crowded on Fridays, so keep your skirt low'

'Are you suggesting pervs going up my skirt?'

'Maybe'

'Well at least it shows I am gorgeous, unlike you Ino pig'

'OI! Watch your mouth you. And anyway, everyone knows that I am the most beautiful girl in the world. You tell that to the creepy perverted old man eyeing you up'

'I'll do just that'

* * *

We hopped off the bus after a no-so-perverted experience after all and walked into town. Hinata was right about all the bitchy people being in town, they were swarming everywhere.

'So, where's this shop then?'

'Inside the shopping centre'

'Okay. Oh...! I forgot to ask, how much money did you bring?'

'About £50'

'FIFTY POUNDS?'

'What? I haven't bought anything in ages.'

'You bought that hoodie last week!'

'Oh right, well that doesn't count'

'Why not!'

'It was old birthday vouchers that i needed to spend'

'Is that your excuse?'

'It's not an excuse'

'Sure, i believe you'

'Well, how much did you bring?'

'Like, £15'

'Be grateful it's a sale! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get hardly anything with that much, with prices being what they are. You know, in the shop right next to it, it's like £8 for a single bracelet!'

'Who would pay that anyway?'

'Fashion people'

'What like you?'

'Yeah, but I wouldn't go that o.t.t.'

We entered into the shopping centre through the great big automatic doors. It was warmer inside and there was music playing.

'Ahh, nice and warm!' Said Ino, reading my mind.

We made our way through the complex, going up and down escalators and through various food courts until we reached the bigger shops in the middle of the mall.

'There it is' Ino pointed out, grabbing my arm as we rushed over.

'Up to 80% off' I read to myself looking at all the signs plastered around the shop. I wonder how much I could buy. We went inside and were greeted by hauls of people of all ages grabbing whatever they could from everywhere.

'Welcome to the end of winter sales Sakura' Ino crossed her arms and observed the scene 'It ain't pretty'

* * *

We spent the afternoon wrestling through crowds of people to get at the £1 pants and £2 scarves. Although i didn't really 'do' dresses I caught my eye on a beautiful dress going cheap. I charged towards it, hoping that no one else was going to get over to it first. To my luck, I grabbed it without competition, but my heart sunk when I saw the size was too small for me.

But it looked so nice...

'Hey Ino, if I try this on can you tell me if it looks okay?'

'Yeah sure, hey- let go!' she said to me whilst grabbing a pair of shoes that someone else had already latched onto.

I went into the dressing room, holding my dress tightly, as if some hungry shopper was to leap out from behind a clothing rack at any second and snatch it off me. I went into an available room and stripped off.

The time has come I thought to myself as I eyed the pretty dress. I stepped into it, okay, so far so good. After barely pulling it over my hips and boobs I did it up at the back and looked in the mirror. My first thought was, 'tight much?' it looked _alright._ It made by butt look big though. If only it wasn't as tight. It came up to mid thigh and clung to my body like the shoppers outside to a bargain pair of shoes. I moved about a bit, it was uncomfortable as it was so tight and my legs couldn't move that far apart. Damn. Well, I would show Ino anyway.

'Ino!' I stuck my head outside, keeping the rest of me hidden by the curtain. 'Where are you?'

'I'm here!' She came trotting over, carrying a mountain of clothes. I rolled my eyes.

'Are you buying all that?'

'I must take advantage of sales. Anyway, let's see!'

'Okay, but, let me warn you it's way too small'

'I'm sure it's fine, and small equals good, it shows...' she hesitated 'feminine curves'

I removed the curtain awkwardly.

'It makes my butt look big' was the first thing I said. Ino squealed.

'Turn around!' I did a little twist on the wooden floor; keeping in mind I wasn't wearing anything on my feet.

'It looks good! It brings out your inner sexy'

'I didn't know I had one of those'

'Every girl does!'

'What are you? Barbie?' I laughed, looking in the mirror again.

'You could say that' Ino walked over to me, adjusting the dress a bit.

'It looks so good on you'

'...And my butt?'

'...Looks of average size' she winked and made a heart with her hands.

'Its quite tight though. Do you think they'd have it in a smaller size?'

'I'll go ask the man. Hey- you've got to come as well'

'But i'm not decent!'

'You're wearing clothes, now come on!' She dragged me by the arm down the hall lined with dressing rooms tntill we reached the end where the 'man' stood.

'Hey, can we get this dress in a larger size please?' Ino smiled kindly at the man and pointed towards me. He averted his gaze to my body and i couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable by the staring.

'Yeah, let me go check' He pushed himself off against the wall he was leaning on and went in to the storeroom.

'Ino!'

'What?'

'Did you see the way he looked at me?'

'Was there lust in his dark eyes?'

'If lust means perverted thoughts'

'What is it with you and perverts?'

'I don't know, they seem to follow me'

'Well, if you feel self conscious about your _womanly curves _go back and get dressed.'

'But I can't be bothered' I stamped my feet like a child.

'There's your answer' she looked up as the 'man' came back in with the dress in a larger size.

'Thank you' Ino winked at him, not that he seemed taken aback, and we went back down the aisle.

'Okay, hopefully this will be better' she chucked the dress over to me and i went back inside the cubicle. After changing with a bit more grace this time i looked in the mirror. _Not bad._ I gave my reflection a little wink. The dress was gorgeous: It went just the right distance up my thigh to be sexy but not slutty, the colour was a really deep green and matched my eyes. It showed off my curves and for once in my life i felt like a true woman.

I decided to tell Ino.

'Ino! I look like a woman!' She laughed before replying

'Thank goodness for that! Let me see!'

I pushed away the curtain dramatically and she squealed again.

'Sakura! You do look like a woman! You're getting it, yeah?'

'After that, can i not?'

As we were queuing in the still over crowded shop the bitchy people began to start picking through some clothes. I saw Karin, my personal rival picking through the clearance bra's. Is there such thing as a D cup? Because she was looking at one.

I tried to keep an open mind upon seeing them, they were females too. They could go shopping freely whenever they wanted, without me 'judging' them.

After buying our clothes we decided to go to the food court. And as expected, opposite the hall from us were a rather large group of the bitchy people. So Ino and I tried our best to blank them out. I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was among them, along with Naruto, Kiba and Neji, along with Karin and her minions.

Sasuke was talking to Naruto whilst slurping on a coke. They were all chatting away, some sitting on the tables, some on chairs, laughing amongst themselves. I looked over at Ino, who had also been looking at them.

'Hey, Ino'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think they're all as bad as they make out to be?' I stirred my milkshake around with my straw.

'No...' she paused 'I think it's just an act to be popular or whatever their aim is'

'Yeah'

'I mean, their friendships and relationships aren't based on truth, like ours. True friends know what we're really like. But that can't be who they really are'

'Best friends forever!' I chimed with a grin.

We did our little knuckle punch secret hand shake and finished our drinks before leaving for the day. I sneaked a glance at them again as we were going up the escalator away from the food court. There was something about them, it was just a completely different way of life for them as it was for other people. I overheard that Karin gets up at 5am to get ready.

What does that tell us?

I wonder what it would be like to be one of them. 'Probably a lot of hassle' i told myself, constantly checking yourself in the mirror and having to pay lots of money on keeping up with the latest fashion and iPods, and that isn't even the half of it. I looked down at them, all chatting away to one another. Naruto was talking to Sasuke, and i looked at him, with his black hoodie over his uniform and now some girl on his lap. How different we are I thought, and I looked away.

I said goodbye to Ino and went to catch the bus home. I looked at my watch, i was on time. I then noticed that i was only carrying my school bag, where was my shopping? In a panic i looked in both my hands and back the way i had came along the street. Did i leave it in the food court? Oh no...

I would have to hurry if i didn't want to miss the bus. I mentally rolled up my sleeves. Right, get in there, grab the bag and get back out, all within a few minutes. I took a deep breath and started my quicker than normal walk back into the mall, past several shops, down the escalator and back into the main food court. Where we just were. I looked over to the table i was sitting at.

Where was the bag? I looked over at where 'they' were sitting; they were all getting up and putting their coats on. I looked closer, wait- Why did Naruto have my bag? Did he steal it? Was he going to hand it in? Was he just looking through it? Did anyone else know?

I calmed myself down and slowly approached him, drawing up all my confidence as i walked towards them. Sasuke's saw me, and he tapped Naruto's shoulder, making him turn around. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled, holding out the bag to me.

'I am guessing this is yours?'

'Yeah...thanks' I smiled awkwardly and reached out, taking the bag. What did I say now? Do i just walk away? I could feel some of the others starting to look round at the absence of noise coming from Naruto.

'Thanks' I repeated again, turning away to get back to the bus stop.

'Don't leave it next time sakura' I turned around and nodded, smiling awkwardly again, even though i knew it was a stupid thing to do concerning the situation, i looked at Sasuke as i turned away, and was that he was looking straight at me. A little taken aback by the eye contact i scuttled away up the escalator back towards the bus stop, i could hear them laughing again, whether or not it was about me I didn't know, and frankly, right now i didn't care, I just had to get on the bus.

As i came out of the mall onto the street i was horrified to see that the bus was already at the stop, i tried to run over to it, but it had already srarted pulling away, so i slowed and watched it as my ride home disappeared into the traffic.

Great.

Now how am I going to get home without waiting an hour for the next bus? I looked around for something, i didn't know what. Maybe a genie would pop out of the ground and give me a ride. I think that was going through my head. I just wanted to get home.

I trudged over to the bus stop: a post with a timetable stuck to it. I squinted at the times. Yeah, as I thought the next bus was in another hour. I didn't have enough money for a cab, Ino was probably half way home by now and my parents were working.

I guess i'll just have to wait. I got out my phone from my bag and called my mum to tell her what happened and then i had no option but to stand there for a whole hour. I watched the cars go past and i looked at the shops opposite the bus stop. Within seconds i was bored out of my brain. I looked at my watch and to my dismay a minute hadn't even passed yet.

I felt like shouting and stamping my feet, but that isn't wise in a public place when your 15 years old. I looked up at the sky and saw that, with a jolt of horror, it was turning grey.

Please don't rain. Please don't rain.

I felt a little splash of wet on my nose and soon enough it started to rain. I didn't have an umbrella and my coat didn't have a hood. PERFECT.

I stood, miserable, tired and wet for another 10 minutes, until the rain started to really pour down. My hair was now sopping wet and the top half of me was nearly soaked through. As the sky grew darker I began to start feeling the cold as well. Why did I not think to bring an umbrella today? I looked down at my shopping bag and prayed my dress wasn't going to get wet.

After another 10 minutes i was completely soaked, like i had just jumped into a lake and got out. Many people around me were getting equally wet, but their buses came quickly. I thought about going to stand in a shop for the next 40 minutes, but I couldn't go in their this wet and just stay there and not buy anything.

I sulked deeper into myself, staring at the watery road and looking at all the bright lights reflected in them. I comforted myself with the thought of a warm bath when I got home...IF I ever got home.

I can picture it now, the famous girl who waited for the rest of her life for the bus that never came, wandering the streets in vain to find her way home. I could become a national symbol.

I stopped my stupid yet entertaining thoughts, as I heard an increase in noise and laughter and looked up, to my disgust 'they' were walking past the bus stop; they all had hoods on and umbrella's up. I envied them as they walked past, not noticing me thank god. I looked back down again, checking my watch before going back to my sulking/spacing out.

Then, all of a sudden the rain stopped falling around me, i wasn't sure if i imagined it, but i stuck out my hand and no rain landed on it. I looked up and saw Sasuke just standing there next to me with an umbrella. I went extremely red upon seeing him this close and i didn't know what to say. We both stood under the umbrella for a while, looking forward. I was going to say something, but he spoke first.

'Do you need an umbrella sakura?' he said quietly

'M-maybe...'

'Why don't you have one if it's raining?'

'I-I forgot'

'You need to look after yourself more Sakura, first you almost forgot your stuff, and now you're soaking wet' he looked down at me and i couldn't help but feel small and pathetic, with no decent excuse to my stupid actions today.

'Sorry'

'Why're you apologising to me?' he's right, why did I just apologise? Instead of replying with my common phrase 'i don't know' I remained silent.

'Are you cold?' he pressed on.

'N-no. I'm fine, you can go' Why was he standing next to me? Shouldn't he be with his friends?

'You're shivering'

'W-why are you concerned anyway?' I looked up at him, straight into his eyes. He shrugged before answering casually

'I thought you looked like you needed a hand. I guess I owe you a little after the drawing lessons today' he put his free hand that wasn't holding the umbrella into his pocket.

'That was nothing'

'This is nothing. I can't just let you get pneumonia and die can I?'

'I'm not going to die. I'm just a bit wet'

'You're soaking Sakura, and you're cold. And you're alone. I know I don't really know you but if you get ill I'm going to feel guilty' my eyes widened, taken aback by his words, he would feel guilty if i were to get ill because of this?

'D-do you always do this kind of thing?' I asked, wondering if he did this for every wet and cold person he saw waiting for a bus.

He smirked a little 'I think you're the first'

'And why is that' i questioned slyly

'Because most people remember their umbrellas' that shut me up.

I continued to stand there with Sasuke, looking down the road for my bus. I had plenty of time to think about what had just happened. Sasuke Uchiha, the one I had thought to be a complete bell end (excuse my French) had showed some kindness. out of the eye sight of his 'friends'. I ran it over and over in my head the situation i was in. To make sure it was really I had to keep on glancing to my right to see Sasuke, changing the song on his iPod frequently. I couldn't help but smell him when I breathed in, he smelt really nice, not solid aftershave like most guys of his 'type' but more of a fresh linen kind of smell. Whatever it was it was damn nice.

I hope he didn't notice my increase in breathing.

'You don't have to do this, you can go home if you want' I said, breaking the silence that had grown.

'I know that, but as I said, I can't just leave you by yourself'

I continued to look down the road for a while, and seeing no signs of the bus, a leaned back a little, facing across the street now, instead of to the right, down the road. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Sasuke's chest moving up and down as he breathed, and I realised that I only came up to his shoulders, either he was too tall or I was just too short, probably a mix of both, he was tall-ish and I was definitely short.

His arm must be growing tired from holding the umbrella all this time, so i offered to hold it, but after holding it at my height and him having to crouch down a little too much he said he would continue to hold it instead.

'What's in the bag?' he asked, obviously bored out of his mind, and i didn't blame him.

'...Clothes'

'What kind'

'Urm...a dress'

'A dress?'

'What?'

'Nothing, I just don't picture you as a dress person' he said, looking for another song to listen to on his iPod.

'I'm not. But this dress was really nice' I looked down at my bag and saw a shimmer of deep green. I smiled as i ran through in my mind places i could wear my nice new dress to...a party? Most parties of mine, and my friends involved a movie night and a sleepover when we ended up going to bed in the early hours of the morning after spending the whole night talking and playing truth or dare and stuffing ourselves with microwave popcorn. It was never an actual _party._ The last party I went to was when I was about 10 years old for a birthday.

I had never been to a proper party, with loud music and lots of people and alcohol and dancing, and i wasn't entirely sure i wanted to go to one particularly either. I was happy with things they were, though, as I boarded the bus as it finally pulled up at the stop, said goodbye and thank you to Sasuke and found a seat I don't think that things will stay the way they are for long. As the bus pulled away Sasuke gave me a little wave and i waved back. Like-wise to Sasuke, I fished out my iPod and leaned back in my seat, letting the music flow through me as the bus drove me home.

I think a friendship was starting to grow here, even if it was only one that grew in the shade, away from the eyes of others. Sasuke seemed more...open when he wasn't around other people, or maybe I'm just imagining it. Whatever the case, I think I got to know him a little more today, in more ways than one.

* * *

**Was it just me or was that really long? Well, sorry it's late but duty calls ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you feel things are starting to get somewhere ;) I assure you, the best is yet to come **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to beat my friend in the reviewing war I'm having with her :D tell me what you think and if you have any ideas xx**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews so far! They make me happy *wink wink***

**I look forward to updating soon! And just out of curiosity, whats your favorite milkshake flavour? ;) xx**


	5. Facebook and Dodgeball

**WOAH! uploaded the wrong chapter there! ^^'''' (that was embarrassing) sorry! Here is the proper chapter 5, enjoy! x)**

* * *

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Five**

All through my weekend I couldn't get my thoughts of a certain Sasuke not-so-much-of-a-bum-anymore Uchiha. He had just shown a moment of real kindness, and he had been really sweet. I spread some Nutella on my toast and went up to my room, it being Sunday afternoon I had homework to do. I sat down at my desk before tying my hair up and getting down to some serious work. Though, even when I tried i couldn't get my thoughts off him. I sat back in my chair, staring into space.

Maybe I should facebook him.

Wait...wouldn't that be considered marginally stalkerish? I'm not that desperate to find out about him. Not yet anyway.

I munched on my toast and made some notes on something i wasn't really paying attention to in the first place. The overwhelming urge to look him up on facebook was taking over me. My eyes flashed over to my laptop and then back to my notes. My fingers started drumming on the table.

'aww what the hell' I opened up my laptop and went on to the internet, my fingers drumming even more whilst I waited for it to load. I quickly logged on and searched his name, my eyes darting up and down, scrolling down the page until i found him. Then, I saw him; It said 'Sasuke Uchiha' with the picture showing him. I clicked on it and my fingers started drumming holes into the wood of my desk.

I looked at his page; the picture of him was with the same girl I had seen on his lap in the food court on Friday. They were both pulling faces into the camera. I looked at all the messages on his wall and everything else.

'895 friends?' I said loudly to myself. Blimey! He IS popular. I looked at the messages on his wall:

'hey hey hey Sasuke, you going to Mei's partaaay? Just wondering koz you haven't got the invite? :L Hope you are! Theres gonna be booze ;)' That one was from Naruto

'heeeeeeeeeeeey babes, you done the homework for IT? Cant do it :S i need some manly help' I laughed aloud at this one, poor Karin, so desperate

'sasuuuuuke, i need to see you again 3 Friday isn't enough baby 3 meet me Monday after school? Love you xxxx i want you in my pants ;)' I chocked on a piece of toast as I re-read that post. He going out with someone called 'Yumi', his wall was filled with her stupid, dumb little comments. For some inexplicable reason, I felt all hot and bothered after reading this. I chewed on my toast angrily and clicked on her profile. Her wall had a few comments from Sasuke, but not nearly as much as she gave him.

I chuckled to myself. _Unwanted._ After thinking that I thought it was a bit harsh and I was surprised in myself. After having dinner, showering and packing my stuff for tomorrow, I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me, not doing my normal listening to music and spacing out at the wall habit. I turned off the light and with some difficulty feel asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring. I still couldn't get him out of my mind.

* * *

I looked at my timetable at break on Monday morning; I had just had history, so now i had...Science. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about what events might enfold within the next hour or so.

I walked to science with Ino, though, call me a bad friend, I didn't tell her about the whole Sasuke thing. I don't know why, I just wanted to keep it to myself; it seemed like a private thing. Even though Ino knew just about all my secrets and everything about me, I was unwilling to let her in on this, not for the time being anyway.

We lined up outside talking about our weekend, and I subtly looked around for you-know-who. But he was nowhere to be seen. Probably just late. We filed into class and I took my seat, though not with the normal attitude I take when starting science class. Professor Orochimaru started handing out sheets and my thoughts about him being late started to quaver.

Then, he came striding through the door, muttering a 'sorry I'm late' and walking over to his seat next to me, before being told to spit out his gum and to tuck in his shirt. He came over and sat down, immediately un-tucking his shirt and taking another piece of gum from his pocket.

I glanced at him, expecting some kind of recognition, but nothing came. He did what he always did, talking to his friends and not doing the work set. I was confused to put it simply, wasn't he even going acknowledge me, let alone say a word to me? Did he just stand with me in the rain for an hour for no reason at all?

I furrowed my brows and stared at the sheet professor Orochimaru had given us, making it look like I was confused about the work, when I was actually plain confused by Sasuke's behaviour. Maybe I should say something? No...

I don't know what to do! I coloured in the O's on my sheet. Maybe i should ask him for a pen or something, to get his attention. I turned to my left, and without thinking it through I asked him.

'Sasuke' He turned around 'Can I borrow a pencil please?'

I looked him straight in the eye as I said this trying to give him a sign that i was here, which went unnoticed by Karin's cronies. One of them laughed.

'Sakura, you already have two pencils!' they all burst out laughing, looking at one another and downwards towards my pencil case, where two pencils just happened to be at the top. Why didn't I think first?

I went bright red, knowing what they were getting at, making them laugh more. I looked up at Sasuke, who just smirked at me and winked at them. I felt very hot and bothered, and I felt humiliated. Why was he doing this to me? Did he not wait with me for an hour in the rain just a few days ago?

What's with him?

I looked at him, red and confused. He looked back down at me, the smirk on his face lessening a little. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell there was a look of sympathy in them. I furrowed my brows again, looking back down at my work before realising i hadn't said anything in my defence since their stupid comment. I tried to quickly think of a witty comeback, but nothing came.

'Ah- Mine doesn't work very well-'

'Hey, Sakura. Why're you asking me?' Sasuke said, acting all cocky.

I felt all hot again. Why was he doing this? Is it because he's with his friends? Why was he going so far? I looked down at my work and then up at Sasuke and then towards them.

'Sakura, you're so desperate for Sasuke kun's attention' Karin giggled sarcastically

'No I'm not- I'm just-' I stopped myself saying how confused I was about how he was acting. I shut my mouth tightly.

'Just what?' She leaned in, cupping her hand to her ear.

'Never mind' I looked back at my work. Leaning forward so that my hair covered my view of them. I didn't look at Sasuke for the rest of the lesson, nor did I want to. I felt very angry by the time it was next lesson. I wanted to talk to him, but at the same time I didn't want to go anywhere near him ever. To think I had him in my mind all weekend, only for him to just dismiss me like that.

I need to stop thinking like this. Deep down I know that Sasuke won't change, he's one of those _types_ of people. There's no point in even thinking about this. With that thought i dismissed him from my mind and concentrated on what i had to do today instead.

* * *

In art I painted shells with Hinata and we had a really nice time. Mr Deidara and I had some artistic differences however. I think I have a new enemy now. I talked back about his methods of 'structuring lines' and he didn't seem impressed.

At lunch time we all sat in the canteen as usual, talking about whatever was on our minds. I didn't really want to say what was on my mind, so i didn't. But, they being my friends immediately could tell something was up. Soon they began saying things like:

'Sakura, are you okay? You haven't talked much today'

'Sakura, are you alright?

'Hey, Sakura you aren't looking your cheery self'

'Sakura, what happened, you don't seem okay'

With all of these questions I lied and said I was just tired. The best excuse for when something is up. They all took the bait and I felt a little bad for deceiving my friends. But there's no way in hell they could ever find out about what happened on Friday and about Sasuke in general. Not that there is anything to know about Sasuke in general, he was still as much of a jerk as I first thought he was.

He didn't even have the decency to talk to me in science, or at least acknowledge me. I ate my carrot sticks with force, angry with myself for expecting something and angry at Sasuke for being a jerk.

I sat in R.S bored out of my brain at last lesson. Mr Hidan was lecturing us on everything related in the slightest to 'extreme religion'; rumour has it that he practises 'extreme religion'. What interesting teachers my school has. Kiba sat next to me in R.S and I felt very on guard whenever near someone like that, luckily, most of the time they forget I exist, so all is good.

I doodled in the back of my book. Not really paying attention to anything particular that was going on around me. I said I'd meet Temari at the bench after school, so I guess that was in my mind as I left the R.S room. However after seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets waiting for Kiba my heart skipped a beat. He noticed me looking and I immediately looked away, most likely blushing and walking away awkwardly. Why was I so retarded?

After walking down the drive with Temari and not really paying attention to what we were talking about i got on the bus and drowned myself in music, as I normally do. I got home and changed before starting my normal evening routine...

At the end of the day, I sat once again in my pink Hello Kitty pyjamas and spaced out at the wall opposite my bed, lost in thought and munching on some biscuits. What should I do about Sasuke? Is he a jerk then? Or is he not? My head began to hurt with all the thoughts and emotions sprouting out of it. I lay down, so that I was looking up and the ceiling instead.

I think that...I think I may like Sasuke a little bit. But only because he stood with me for a whole hour in the rain when he didn't have to. Other than that, I despise his very being, to put it lightly. His personality with friends is totally different from the personality he has when he's alone. I guess that probably has something to do with it.

I wonder what he thinks of me? I thought.

If I was Sasuke I would see myself as a pathetic loser, an annoying little girl, making me stand with her in the rain because she didn't think to bring an umbrella.

Hmm, that's not the image I was hoping to give myself. I rolled over on my side, looking at the opposite wall again. I think what I must do is just leave it; I know what he's like. Just because he did a nice thing once doesn't mean he'll ever do it again, and I don't want to get involved with someone like that, not that I'll ever be good enough for him to 'get involved' within the first place.

I sat up in bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at myself properly. All I saw was a short girl with pink hair and stumpy legs who wears pink hello kitty pyjamas. I think that sums me up appearance wise. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, remaining upright. I thought of over girls in our year in comparison to me. I know it's good to be unique and everything, but sometimes I wish I was a little more..._normal._

I combed my fingers through my hair and lay down again. More thoughts drifting this way and that. As my milky eyes began to droop, I noticed the calendar above my bed.

'Septembers nearly already over?' I mumbled to myself. Those few weeks went quickly. It's already almost a month since school started up again. I snuggled deeper into my covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

Towards the end of the week, and into October some exciting news of a field trip to the science museum was being spread around. The only reason of course that anyone found it exciting, is because it's a day off school to visit a place you can muck around in.

It was taking place in a week or so, and everyone was rushing to hand in letters. I of course already handed mine in, me being so punctual. We were sitting in the canteen chatting away, when I saw a certain Sasuke gorilla's bum Uchiha walk in. Of course, by now I'd gone back to my ignoring him as I have always done before the whole 'kindness act' of last Friday, though that didn't stop me glaring at him, as if i could burn a hole into the back of his duck butt head.

P.S.H.E fell upon us, not to much joy, and Tenten and I found ourselves waiting outside class after lunch. Mr Iruka let us out way too early, and so we were just standing there by ourselves.

After my sports victory, my skills had gone somewhat downhill. And no matter how many times I tried i hadn't managed to get another ball through the basket, so my sporting career faded away. Especially as we were doing dodge ball right now. Which I can't exactly do, to put it lightly.

The only reason I was thinking about P.E was because we had it next, and it was of course dodge ball. I felt queasy just thinking about it, last lesson I got hit so many times, I still have the marks.

After another gruelling P.S.H.E lesson with a late exit, it was time for P.E. I made my way over to the sports hall, grumpy it was P.E, but grateful it was last lesson. I pushed open the door, and not to my surprise i was met with a throng of boys. Why were they here all the time? Don't they have a P.E lesson to start?

I pushed through them and into the changing rooms, where Hinata was already dressed and putting on her shoes.

'Why're you so late?' She asked, looking up from tying her shoelaces

'I got let out late' I dumped all my stuff and changed quickly, following Hinata out into the sports hall. Most of our class was already there, sitting in a circle around coach Gai, who was giving us a lesson overview, as he often liked to do.

We sat down and several other late comers from the changing room came out seconds later. Once everyone was there, coach Gai cleared his throat

'As a special surprise for you all today, I've arranged a tournament with the boy's team in a new exciting dodge ball competition!'

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I screamed in my head, why does this have to happen? Everyone else was getting all excited, and I just couldn't understand why. I was going to get beaten up! I hugged my knees into my chest, rocking back and forward like a psycho person. Which was not far from the truth let's be honest.

I reluctantly got to my feet along with everyone else as Gai went outside into the corridor, where the boys and their coach were a few seconds, they all came flooding in, and lined up along the opposite end of the hall. We, assuming we should do the same, went and lined up against the wall nearest us. The boys all stood on the east side and the girls all on the west side.

Gai and the boys team coach, who i'd never seen before, stood in the middle of the hall, addressing us all.

'This is to be a fun new competition, please fight fair and square, the last team or the man-'

'Or woman' interrupted the unknown coach

'Or woman, standing will be the winner. Get your opponents out by hitting them, or catching balls thrown by them. Girls verses boys, are you ready?'

'YEAH!' the hall echoed. Everyone seemed rather hyped. I looked over to Hinata, who looked more nervous than me. She looked awfully pale, but then again Hinata has always been pale.

'Come and get your balls!' I laughed to myself about the implications of that sentence, but I think I was the only one who noticed.

And so the legendary great game of Thursday afternoon began. It was absolute chaos. Balls flying everywhere, people screaming running, leaping about, crashing into eachother. I was lucky to still be standing a few minutes into the game. Slowly but surely people on both sides were getting shot out, i just had to try not to get hit. Attempting to catch the ball wasn't even an option. I can't possibly do both.

I ran around darting here and there like an idiot, and threw every ball I found in a random direction, trying to keep moving at all times. Before I knew it, I was one of the last people on the girls team, with a few also left on the boy's team. I looked over to the sides, where all the people who were out where sitting, rubbing injuries and watching the game intently. I found Hinata sitting at the egde, rubbing the back of her head. I was jealous of her getting out, but, since i got this far, i might as well give it a shot.

Two of the more sporty girls were left on my team, and on the boys team, there was a boy I didn't know, Sasuke and Lee. I laughed to myself again; if I could hit Sasuke in the head with the ball my day would be complete. I dodged some more balls and threw others in random directions and then, fate being the handsome devil it is, there was just Sasuke and me left. Time for my revenge!

I had a ball in my hands and so did he; I looked up from his feet to his face, involuntarily taking in his lean build. My eyes rested on his eyes, which were fixed on mine. I glared at him, deliberately going over the top with the eye contact to make sure he got the message. He just continued to stare at me, looking almost amused. Eugh! He'll pay for that, and the whole Friday thing. I pressed hard into the pink dodgeball in my hands, before lunging forward and with all my strength I lobbed the ball at his head.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he moved his head to the side in the nick of time, much to my annoyance. He chucked the ball he was holding at me. I jumped out of the way, and looked back at him, just as the ball I threw bounced off the opposite wall and smacked him straight in the back of the head, making him stumble forward.

I couldn't help but let out a very loud and utterly retarded laugh just before everyone else started, making every head in the hall turn towards me. I continued to laugh at him as he regained his composure and whatever dignity he had left, before picking up the ball and handing it to me in defeat, but I was bent over laughing at this point, and all I could do was look at his face before starting into another laughing fit.

He threw the ball to the ground and marched off towards his friends, who were also laughing at him. Kiba patted him on the back in the boy manner and said loudly

'She got you again Sasuke!'

'Owned by a girl!' Naruto shouted, bounding over and leaping on Sasuke, who promptly pushed him off. After the laughter died down and I went and sat with a giggling Hinata, and coach Gai made another embarrassing speech about how the students were 'blossoming'.

After changing we all stood out in the corridor, waiting to be let out. Sasuke stood at the opposite side of the hall, looking at me. When i first noticed he was looking my normal immediate reaction would be to blush like a tomato and look away quickly, probably tripping over as I did so. But this time I remembered that i had beaten in him in dodgeball, and therefore I was of higher status now!

I straightened up and returned the stare. Soon it had turned into some kind of eye staring competition (or he was just spacing out and i had just assumed he looking at me) I ended up blinking, and as soon as i did so, he smirked and looked away. WHAT'S WITH HIM?

I turned my back completely, so that i was facing the wall.

'S-Sakura, why're you looking over there?' Hinata said, looking at the wall as it there were something on it only I could see.

* * *

When the day finally ended, i met up with Ino and we made our usual route down the drive towards the buses, we were talking about the science trip, as we were in the same class, and we were talking about all the hilarious things we should do there (but somehow we never got round to) such as:

Wandering away from the group and playing hide and seek in the exhibitions

Taking off our shoes and ice skating around on the polished floors

Use the giant magnets to fish out coins in the donation boxes

Finding the best echo in the whole museum, and so on...

When i got home, i chucked my bag into the corner and read through the letter about the trip. It read:

'Groups will be randomly picked within students from the same class'

Good, good.

Wait-

Does that mean I could be stuck in a group without Ino? How will we be able to do all the awesome stuff we planned out? Or worse...i could be in Sasuke or Karin's group!

I rolled around on the floor for a while, thinking about how horrible this trip could be if I didn't have a friend in my group. The trip was only next week! I read through the letter again:

'Students will be appointed to their groups at the time of departure'

So, we only know our groups WHEN we're leaving on the day? I groaned. I can't handle the suspense!

**Heey! Okay, this time, i really do have no excuse for the lack of updating. So, i am sorry.**

**But, I am looking forward to writing the next chapter (science museum trip!) xD It's so cliché, but hey (that rhymes). Bet you cant guess who Sakura's going to be put in a group with! :D yay for originality, right? :) **

**Anyway, thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews, they make me happy!**

**Looking forward to updating soon, patience is rewarded ;)**

**xx**


	6. Trampolines and Platypuses

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Six**

It was a stunningly beautiful day when we were all gathered in the bus bay at school, being organised into classes for the science trip. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky at all. But that wasn't really what I should be paying attention to. I should be paying attention to Professor Orochimaru as he was reading out the names of our groups. My heart was beating fast as he read through the lists. I swear my ears were swivelling around, trying to catch my name as he slowly pronounced each syllable. I knew I was being melodramatic, but really needed to have a friend with me on this trip, otherwise it was going to be a living hell.

Suddenly, I heard my name, along with the other members of my (distressingly small) group

'Sakura, Karin, Naruto and Sasuke'

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My hulk rage almost took hold of me for a second, as I felt the urge to rip my shirt off and go around falcon punching everyone into the sky. How could they do this to me?

Did my science teacher not have a soul?

I shoved my free hand into my pocket and grimaced at Ino, who was standing next to me. She looked just as disappointed as I was.

'Great' I breathed under my breath, looking down towards the floor. Not wanting to make eye contact with any of my 'group'. I know what's going to happen. I'm going to be pushed to the side and given 'looks' because they could of had one of their friends but they were dumped with me. I will be given the sheets we were supposed to fill out as a group and all the work will be dumped on me. This really is bogus.

At least I got to sit next to Ino on the coach. As the coach is always the best part of the trip. We spent most of the time making up dances to every single song on my iPod, most of which mainly consisted of hand movements and swaying side to side.

When we arrived at the science museum my happiness from the journey vanished. We all got off the coach and were put into our groups.

I stood there, very awkwardly in-between Naruto and Sasuke, both whom were much taller than me. The teacher was counting us up before we were allowed to be 'let loose' in the museum. They talked us through what we had to do as well. We had to fill in the sheets properly then we got to have lunch, and in order for our group to go to the gift shop we had to work properly as a team and make a 'short presentation' on what we found out. Professor Orochimaru handed me all the sheets, a clipboard and a pen.

I really do hate the ideas teachers come up with.

When everyone was counted, we were let into the museum. I shouldered my little brown rucksack, adjusted my jeans and clicked open my pen. This was going to be a long ride

* * *

As soon as we got in, Karin and Naruto were fighting over who should be the leader of the group. I stood at the side with Sasuke, writing our names on all of the sheets.

'I'm better at science so I should lead!'

'But I've been here before!'

'Guys are natural leaders!'

'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard'

Sasuke intervened 'Why don't you both lead? Let's just see what we have to do first. Sakura, can i have the sheets?'

I passed them over to him, my hand brushing his ever so slightly in the exchange. My heart thudded irregularly and I flinched, my hand felt like it was burning up. I hope he didn't notice anything. Sasuke read through them, his dark eyes swiftly reading through the questions on the sheet.

'It just looks like one of those things where we have to find the information in the museum'

'What do you mean?'

'Like, in different exhibits there will be different bits of information, which we have to use to answer the questions' he held up the sheet. 'The first question is on evolution, so we should find out where all the evolution stuff is'

'Okay then, let's go guys!' Naruto linked arms with Sasuke, attempting to make him skip along to the evolution exhibit. Of course, Sasuke wasn't having any of it, and pushed him off harshly.

'Let's just walk'

They all set off, and I followed. I looked around the museum as we walked, and I didn't know why I hadn't come here before, it was a really nice place. All the rooms were big and full of stuff. Call me nerdy (which I really am) but I do like a good museum. Our group occasionally stopped at a sign to see where we were going, but we kept moving. I didn't say a single word throughout the long walk to the opposite end of the museum, and I really do curse my shyness sometimes. Especially when we got lost and I knew which way to go, yet I didn't say anything, I just stood there until they figured it out 10 minutes later.

When we got there, it was quite a sight: there were moving models and voiceovers and talks and demonstrations and-

Nerd overload. I need to calm down. It's just a museum. _A rather nice museum. _I looked over to my group, who were also looking around.

'Hey Sasuke that caveman looks just like you' Naruto laughed, pointing at the caveman in the corner scratching its crotch.

'That monkey looks just like you; just with more brains' Sasuke retorted. Karin laughed loudly, leaning against Sasuke. Naruto couldn't think of a comeback good enough, so he let it pass, crossing his arms. Sasuke looked down at the question sheet, shifting a little so that Karin had to move.

'It says to summarise Darwin's theory of evolution'

'What's a Darwin?' Asked Karin, her mouth hanging open again. Maybe she is the missing link, a creature time forgot. Her large mouth is used to catch flies as she lies in wait in the bog. I laughed inwardly at my own jokes again.

'You idiot, Darwin's the guy who invented evolution' Naruto piped in, sticking his tongue out at a non responsive Karin

'He didn't invent it, he discovered it. And it's only a theory' Sasuke said, his eyes on the question.

'Okay then smarty pants, you answer the question'

'Why should I?'

'Because you know the most about it- Oh no, wait, Sakura, you can answer the question, you're clever'

I looked up at Naruto, then to Sasuke. He handed me the pen and paper without a glance.

'Urm, sure' I sat down on the nearest bench and filled out the question to my best ability. When I was done, I looked around to see where they had gone to. I didn't see them anywhere. I assumed the worst.

Great. They've run off without me. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, pouting. What should I do now? Find them? No- That would be the most awkward thing ever. Find a teacher? No- that's even worse.

Then a wonderful thought struck me, which I can't believe I didn't realise straight away:

THEY ARE GONE! I have the whole museum to myself! I can go wherever I want to now! As long as I fill in the questions, then I can have lunch with Ino and all will be good. I stood up straight and readjusted my rucksack, reading the next question on the sheet:

'List the different types of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum'

Ha, cinch.

I went over and looked at the map on the wall. The radiation information was downstairs. I set off in pursuit of knowledge, knowing I could get everything done a lot faster without them around. Hopping down the stairs and bounding around the corner I went into the room that had all the information. I walked around, and soon enough I found everything I needed for the question.

I jotted it all down, and then read the next one:

'Give examples of the human body's immune system'

I didn't need to look for information on this one, I just wrote down things like 'blood clots to stop microbes' and 'white blood cells intercept microbes in the blood stream'. That ought to be enough. I looked at the next question:

'How much does the heart of a blue whale weigh?'

That's a pretty random question. Right, where can I find out about whales? I went over to another map. Apparently there WAS a giant whale statue in the middle of the museum. I totally knew that.

I went out of the radiation room and went down lots of corridors lined with all sorts of stuff. I stopped to look at zoomed in pictures of butterfly wings. I couldn't help but be amazed at it. I felt a presence close behind me, and I looked over my shoulder, only to see Sasuke inches away from me. He was looking at me, and as usual I went a little retarded and I had no idea what to do with myself. I pressed the clip board into my chest and turned around fully. He spoke first

'Where did you go?' What was he talking about? He was the one who left me

'What do you mean? You guys ran off without me' I pouted involuntarily and he smiled slightly.

'No we didn't'

'Then where did you go?'

'...Naruto had to go to the bathroom'

'So you all went with him?' I raised an eyebrow

'Yeah'

'Right, okay, like I believe that...Well, where are they now?' I looked around and the only one from my group I could see was Sasuke in front of me.

'Inside the whale'

'You can go inside the whale?'

'Yeah'

'Why aren't you in there with them?'

'I didn't want to, and then I saw you'

'Well, how did you know to go to the whale without the question sheet?'

'We didn't. Naruto just wanted to go and see it'

'Oh- Well... I did some of the questions' I handed him the sheet. He took it without a word, read through it and then handed it back to me.

'Well I'm glad you did something' He started to walk away towards an empty bench.

'Unlike the rest of my group' I muttered. He turned around and looked at me, half amused half annoyed. I didn't realise I said that loud enough for him to hear. I looked downwards awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact.

He sighed and continued to walk to the bench, where he sat down, facing the giant whale thing. I stood there awkwardly again. Not knowing what to do with myself. Should I sit down next to him? I waddled over to the bench and sat at the very edge.

'What are you doing?' He asked me

'What do you mean?' I looked at the floor.

'Why are you all over there?' I felt all embarrassed again, and my skin heated up. I didn't say anything because whatever I said it would sound stupid.

'I'm not going to bite'

'Or are you?' I said, not thinking before I spoke. My mind flashing back to when he was nice to me, then threw it back in my face.

'Huh?' I looked up to see him looking generally confused. His mouth was shaped like an 'o'. I smiled slightly

'Remember that day when I forgot my umbrella?'

His mouth turned from an 'o' shape into the usual hard line.

'What about it?'

'You were...' I tried to word it in a way that didn't sound corny 'being nice. And then when we got back to school, you just ignored me and...' I stopped. Fearing I'd said way too much than I should have.

We were both quiet for a while. And i looked over to him, and he looked up at me, his mouth opened as if to say something. But then Naruto and Karin came running over, and he shut it again, forming that hard line.

'Oh, Sakura there you are. Did you get lost or something stupid?' Karin asked narrowing her squinty eyes.

'Uh...Yeah. Sorry' I lied, not wanting everyone to think that I thought they ditched me.

'Well, don't do it again' She put her hands on her hips, adjusting her skirt's length. Which really didn't need to be any higher. She turned to Sasuke.

'So, what's the next question?' She walked over to him and leaned on him. I wished he'd just stand up so she'd fall into the bin behind the bench.

Naruto went over to Sasuke as well, and they all peered at the sheet.

'It's about the space launches. So we need to go to the space rooms''

'Let's go! I'll lead!' Naruto shouted and was already running off in a direction he probably just chose. Sasuke and Karin got up and started walking after Naruto, so i got up and flowed on a good few steps behind them. It was quite funny I admit, to have Karin talk at Sasuke for a solid 10 minutes at a time, and to only get a grunt back.

We went up this massive escalator into the space room, and there were hanging planets and stars and space rockets everywhere. I peered over the side of the escalator, looking down in wonder at the tiny people below me. I wanted to spit and see if it would hit someone.

I looked up at Sasuke and Karin to immediately regret it, as her pants were in full show of the entire museum. Does she not have any dignity? Sasuke was also looking over the edge, despite Karin's attempts at getting his attention.

When we got to the top, it was amazing. There were craters with trampolines in; giant TV's showing footage of the moon landing, models of the lunar modules which people were climbing in and out of, space suits to try on, giant telescopes with constellation charts, and a GIGANTIC slide right at the end, which hundreds of kids were pilling onto and whizzing up and down.

We all stood there generally gob struck. Naruto was the first to speak

'Last one on the slide's as hairy as Sasuke's pitts!' He ran off, along with Karin chasing after him in defence of Sasuke's 'pitts'. I really wanted to go on the slide, but due to social reasons I was too scared. Considering I would probably get a little too into it and start screaming and running around. And everyone would be like 'what the hell is up with Sakura'...Which I really don't want to happen.

I looked sideways at Sasuke who looked rather bored. I guess i can just stay here with the oh-so-boring Sasuke. But then again...I looked over to the figures of Naruto and Karin who were almost at the slide. I could hear the shouts of all the kids from here... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! My hulk rage took over once again, and I ran off after them, leaving Sasuke by himself by the escalator. Wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

When I arrived, it was even bigger than I thought, and there were many people climbing up to go down, I joined the queue, a little out of breath from the running. About half way up the queue I heard some commotion behind me, and saw Sasuke pushing through the crowd of children to get ahead. I scowled at him, what did he think he was doing? He got to me and stood next to me, looking ahead with concentration.

'You want to go on the slide as well?' I asked eventually, a little taken aback by his unusual behaviour.

'...No'

'Then what are you doing?'

He didn't say anything, so I guess he DID want to go on the slide, but just didn't want to admit it. What a childish thing to do. I was going to tell him this, but I realised we were at the top of the queue and that it was our turn now. Sasuke went first, sitting on the edge about to push himself off. I was about to go up too, but then one of the stupid snotty nosed kids in the line who felt angry towards Sasuke for cutting the line tripped me up as I started to walk.

It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I fell forwards onto Sasuke and we both shot off the edge onto the slide with a very loud 'AAAAAHHHHhhh!' that filled the whole museum.

We sped down the gigantic slide, screaming into each other's ears and rolling around trying to untangle ourselves. Sasuke ended up going down head first with me clinging to his feet behind, on my back - Just to avoid death. We must have been going at 80mph at one point I swear to god. Our screaming got the attention of more than several looks and people laughed at us as we slowed to a halt at the bottom of the slide. Completely dishevelled and hair all over the place.

'...Sorry' I Said rather breathlessly, still hanging onto his feet behind him facing upwards towards the star decorated ceiling.

'It's fine...' He started to prop himself up, and I let go of his feet. Karin and Naruto came over, also laughing at us.

'Nice one' Naruto grinned, offering his hand to help me up, I took it hesitantly, and he pulled me onto my feet with ease.

'Sasuke, I didn't know you could make a noise like that' Naruto laughed some more, earning a death glare in return.

'Want to go on the trampolines Sasuke?' Karin asked him in a baby voice, trying pathetically to help him get up.

'What do you think my answers going to be?' He spat. Already standing at full height, clearly trying to forget what had just happened

'Guess it's just us two' Karin said, looking at Naruto. Gee, thanks.

'Eh, Sakura, you come too. Leave Sasuke on his own!' Naruto said loudly, grabbing my arm before I gave a response and running off with Karin towards the nearest space crater trampoline thing. Karin leapt on, eager to show her pants to more innocent unsuspecting people in the museum. Naruto bounded onto the trampoline as well, his spiky hair going all over the place as he flew up and down.

I stood by the edge watching them, still a little unsure of what to do again. I wanted to go on the trampoline, but my lack of confidence got in the way again. I bit my lip.

'Go on if you really want to' said a familiar voice in my ear.

'Will you stop creeping up behind me please?' I retorted, not turning around

'If you get some more confidence'

'I don't want to go on it anyway'

'Sure you don't' He stepped out from behind me and climbed onto the trampoline, bouncing up and down with the rest of them, though without the enthusiasm. He stopped by the edge and held out his hand. I looked at it for a while, a little taken aback.

I ever so slowly stretched out my arm and placed my hand in his, it was so soft, and he lifted me up onto the trampoline without as much difficulty as I was expecting. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the jumping teenagers, before I decided that I was going to have to jump of get knocked over. I started to bounce as well, narrowly avoiding everyone else who was climbing onto the massive space crater trampoline. I did a little star jump in the air and landed back down, before slipping over in my socks and doing a little roll across the trampoline before getting back up and bouncing again.

Afterward we all got off and decided that we really needed to do some work if we were to be allowed lunch.

As we were walking around, filling out questions, it finally hit me what had just happened. I had gone down a slide hanging onto the feet of Sasuke Uchiha, and then I had enjoyed a go on a trampoline with all three of them. I had to take a little rest to set my mind straight.

'Hey Sakura, why're you walking so slowly? Hurry up' Barked Karin from ahead of me. I slapped myself mentally and trotted along after them, as I'd done before. The rest of the group went back to more or less ignoring me, and I was glad everything was more or less 'normal' again.

After another hour or so of wandering and trying to answer the questions, we were finally allowed to go and have lunch. We made our way back to the central hall then down to the right where the cafeteria place was. Ino waved me over and I gratefully ran to her side.

'Oh Ino, you don't know what I've been through today' I said, plopping myself down on the chair opposite her.

'I'm all ears, but, let's get food first, yeah? I was waiting for you to get here so that i wouldn't look fat' She grinned

'You always look fat, pig'

'What was that?'

'Nothing'

'That's what I thought. Come on' She got up and I followed her over to the queue, where several other people from our school were lining up. I grabbed a sandwich and some orange juice.

'Look how overly priced these things are!' I whispered harshly in her ear'

'I know, it's because they know people these days are too lazy to make packed lunches.'

'I'll show them'

'You can barely make pot noodle forehead'

'What was that?'

'Nothing'

'That's what I thought'

When we had finished queuing we sat back down and ate our lunch while I had a rant about my day. Ino went through a range of emotions as I told my tale. From anger to when they dumped the work on me, to laughter as I went down the slide with Sasuke.

'Well, you had a more interesting day than me. All I did was aid Chouji in finding more vending machines. I've already spent so much money on sweets from them now. Look' she opened up her rucksack, revealing at least 4 packets of gummy sweets.

'Fat shady' I laughed

'I know' She made a puppy dog face. 'Hey, aren't you meant to be sitting in your team?'

'No, why?

'That Sasuke jerk keeps looking at you' my head spun around to see where he was, and there he was glaring at us from across the room, slowly stirring his coffee. When I spun around and looked directly at him, he quickly moved his eyes back down to the bubbling drink.

'pffft' I turned back to my sandwich. 'If he thinks teams should stay together at lunch then he can come and tell that to my face'

'Here here' Ino lifted up her juice carton and we did a little 'cheers'.

* * *

After lunch the teams regrouped and we were allowed to wander freely around the museum. Of course for all groups this meant spending the afternoon browsing through the massive gift shop...which I didn't really mind.

Our little team went into the shop and immediately split off in different directions. I would go and find Ino in the crowds of people, but it was too much effort for now. I'll probably bump into her at one point or another. I pushed through the crowds looking at anything that grabbed my interest. There were key rings, books, artwork, DVD's, soft toys, clothes and more or less everything that you could relate to a science museum. Me being me, I went straight over to where all the soft toys were.

I looked at all the soft toys, there were soft toys of Einstein, which was a little over the top, but there were plenty of animal cuddly toys. I looked in astonishment at a soft toy squid sitting behind a show-off lion toy with a puffy mane. I picked up the squid. That's just the coolest thing ever. I looked through all the animals they had, including the most random of creatures: Ostriches, peacocks, platypuses, jelly fish and even lobsters. The platypus was the coolest one by far I have to say. I picked it up and had a look at it. It was so cute, with fluffy fur and big beady eyes.

But after glancing at the price tag, I didn't have enough money, so reluctantly I put it back on the shelf, giving it a pat on the head before walking away through the throngs of people to have a look at something else. After about another 15 minutes I bumped into Ino and we mooched around for the remaining 45 minutes. Ino bought herself a pot of goo which everyone had ended up buying, just so they could hurl it around in school the next day. In the end I just bought myself some goo as well, though I would of preferred the platypus cuddly toy.

When we were all back on the coach Ino and I had another dance round to my iPod. Then we decided to look at the goo we bought and spent the rest of the journey prodding it and flinging it at each other.

When we arrived back at school, everyone was feeling a little worn out, and that's not even mentioning how stressed out all the teachers looked. We filed off the bus and people got picked up and started to make their way home. Just as I was about to go and walk to the bus stop up the road for a late bus back, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see no one there, but just as I was about to walk away I noticed something out of the corner of my eye on the ground.

I couldn't believe it, it was the platypus from the science museum, gazing up at me from the floor. I looked at it for a few seconds with confusion. Before bending down and picking it up with two hands. I looked around to see it anyone had dropped it. But most people were walking away to go home. I looked at it square in the face.

'Where did you come from?' I said to it in a low whisper, trying not to seem like a lunatic talking to a stuffed platypus (which I did anyway).

Seeing as no one was around to collect it, I assume someone lost it, or left it there for me. Who would know I wanted the platypus? I couldn't think of anyone except Ino. But she was low on money just as I was. I cocked my head to one side and decided that I might as well keep the platypus. I smiled and plopped it in my bag before turning around to go to the bus stop, my mind still swimming with thoughts about the true owner of this little platypus.

* * *

**Woo! A little longer than usual, ne? ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. A little more sasusaku hehe, lots more to come let me assure you x**

**My thanks to allenxlenalee or 'fat shady' as I call her for inspiration! 3 Everyone go review her stories :)**

**REVIEW! 3 I'll love you forever xx**

'


	7. Phone calls and Jammie Dodgers

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Seven**

I looked at the platypus. It looked at me.

I flicked its nose/beak thing and it rolled over backwards onto its back, reminding me of when I was going down a slide on my own back holding onto a-certain-someone's feet.

It was lunchtime a week after the science museum trip, and I had taken it to school with me every day since. We'd become very good friends in the meantime, earning him his name of 'Oz'...as it sounds like 'aussie', as in Australia. I picked him up from off his back and hugged him to my chest, like I'd been doing all week.

We were still all discussing the mysterious owner of the platypus. Ino had confirmed it was not her, and that she didn't know I had a thing for platypuses either. Hinata had suggested it was a secret admirer, which had made my spray out my drink in laughter. In the end, we had sussed out that it had to be someone in our science class who had given it to me.

We had science yesterday, and throughout the lesson I sat scanning the room for people who looked at me with a mysterious glint in their eye, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary unfortunately. I had thought that it could have been someone in my group; but that idea was so ridiculous I expelled it from my mind within seconds.

'Maybe they'll talk to you and bring it up casually' said Tenten

'What? like "you noticed any platypuses lately?"'

'No! Like, what did you get at the gift shop or something...I don't know. Temari! Get your own pasta you thief' she stabbed at Temari's hand with her fork, as she attempted to take a piece of pasta without Tenten noticing. I smiled at my friends, and then at Oz, who was being suffocated by my chest. Whoa, that's a little embarrassing. I took him away and put him on the table, patting his head

'You really like Oz, don't you Sakura?' Asked Hinata

'Yeah. He's my new best friend'

'Ahem' replied all of them at once, making me laugh

'Have I been replaced by a plush platypus?'

'I'm afraid so. Sorry everyone'

* * *

After lunch we went for a walk around the school, as we sometimes do. As the weather was being quite cold, most people today were in coats, even though it was the middle of the day, I carried Oz in my hands to keep them warm. As we were walking along we passed a large group of 'them' sitting around the benches and I saw Sasuke among them.

It was a stupid move I was about to learn, to approach him and ask him whether he knew about the platypus, as you can't really just walk up to them without their being a big hoo-ha. He turned around as I went over to him, with a raised eyebrow

'Hey, Sasuke-' I was cut off from my question by Karin, who got all defensive about me talking to him (I'm guessing) though why she would feel that I'm a threat is beyond me.

'Sakura, what gives you the right to barge in here and start talking to us as if you know us?'

'I was only going to-' I tried to explain myself, but was cut off again by her shrill voice as she came flouncing over to me, hands on hips.

'Just because we got stuck in a group with you for science doesn't mean that you can just start talking to any of us!'

'Sorry, I mean- I just wanted to ask Sasuke something'

'Well don't, whatever it is, he doesn't care' She glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke before taking a step closer as if to make me back off, so I decided I better leave. I turned around quickly without looking anyone in the eye and started to walk off back towards my friends who were looking at me from up ahead in puzzlement.

'What the hell have you got in your hands?' She sneered, coming towards me and snatching Oz from my grasp. Everyone who wasn't previously watching the saga was now.

'Hey!' I turned around after her, grabbing him in my own hands as well, so that it turned into a tug of war. I didn't want her to have him, but if I didn't let go he might get ripped in half.

'Let go!' I shouted, desperate to protect Oz from her.

'You let go!' She shouted back louder. People laughed, but I was frightened that my precious platypus from the unknown mystery person was going to get broken beyond repair. Sasuke stood up, and so did Naruto at the same time. Naruto came running over, leaving Sasuke standing there, his role seemingly taken.

'Karin, stop it, you'll break it!' He grabbed Karin's hands to try and prise them off the platypus. But she gave it one big tug when I wasn't expecting it, and then she was holding Oz instead of me. Naruto took a step back, not knowing what to do. And Sasuke still stood there, mid-motion from when he stood up.

'Why do you have a stupid platypus?' she said, looking at it with disgust. I didn't say anything; I just looked anywhere besides her orange face 'Sakura? Are you deaf or something? I asked you why you randomly have a dumb platypus thing with you. Are you trying to be cute or something? Because it's not working' she glanced at all her friends with a smirk who giggled as if on cue.

'It's really none of your business' I said quietly, summoning up the courage to look at her face-on.

'It is now' her tone was menacing, and I didn't want to get into a fight. 'Well, whatever the reason. You can't get it now' she took Oz in one hand and threw him high up into one of the many trees in our school grounds. I looked up to see him nestled in-between some branches, and felt my heart sink as I knew I would not be able to get him down easily.

In fact I had no idea how I would get it down. I looked over to Karin, who obviously saw the look of despair on my face as she said with a hideous smile, 'Try go getting that' And with that she promptly turned around and waltzed off with her stupid hips swinging from side to side like a cat walk model gone wrong. I looked at everyone who had been watching the whole thing, and felt myself heat up. I looked back up at Oz and felt the need to get him down straight away. I was about to walk away to think of a plan to get him down, when Naruto stopped me. He put his hand on my arm and looked up at Oz.

'I don't think Karin likes you'

'I don't think she does either' I said very quietly, almost inaudible. I don't think Naruto heard, and I didn't really care. I just wanted to get out.

I spun around 180 degrees, forcing Naruto's hand to remove itself from my arm and trotted off towards my friends. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I knew it was something pathetic to cry about, I just felt a little shaken up. And who wouldn't after that ridiculous display by that psychopath Karin. What the hell was her problem?

'Sakura! What just happened?' Ino took me by the shoulders as soon as she saw my face, which was probably by now scrunched up like a sweet wrapper.

'Nothing' my voice wavered slightly, my eyes staring hard into the floor.

'Sakura...tell us' Looking up into Ino's worried blue eyes, and into the anxious orbs of the others, I knew that there was no point in not saying what had happened, moreover, there was no point in hiding it in the first place. What was there to hide?

'They threw Oz into a tree...' I sniffed, holding back tears which were coming up despite me trying to restrain them.

'They what?' All of them chorused, looking back over to where I had previously been. As if they would see Oz dangling out of one of the trees.

'Why would they do that?' Hinata asked, her thin brows furrowed in a manner that didn't suit her delicate face.

'It was Karin, not all of them'

Ino snorted 'That bitch again huh? I'll sort her out! Let me at her!' Ino rolled up her sleeves and started to march off in the direction of where they were all sitting. Tenten and Temari restrained her despite Ino's aggravated cries and flailing limbs.

'What did you say to her to provoke her like that?'

'I didn't say anything!' my voice cracking up as my eyes started to sting more and more 'I just went over there to ask Sasuke about-'

'Sasuke?' they all chorused again, but about three times louder than before.

'Why were you going to talk to him?' Temari asked, her face confused, and her brows also narrowed like Hinata's. After a few moments hesitation I replied with honesty:

'To talk to him about the platypus!...' I half laughed half cried

'Well...Don't worry Sakura. We'll get it down for you, and we'll talk to Karin later' Tenten said with confidence. I summoned up a lop-sided smile, and I immediately felt better. I was so grateful for my friends – they really did care about me, and were willing to stick up for me even if it was against someone like Karin.

'Thanks guys' I smiled and sniffed, wiping the few tears that had escaped my eyes clean. Once I could see clearly again, they all gave me a cheesy grin, and I gave one in return.

* * *

The afternoon progressed in its mundane fashion, and my mind was so busy with thoughts that I was having a very deep zone-out in maths. Miss Godzilla asked me about circle theorems and all I had to reply was a half asleep 'huh?' to get sent out (not for the first time I might add. That woman had it in for me).

The plan was that tomorrow morning we would all meet by the tree and join forces to get Oz down. So as I walked past the tree on the way to meet Ino after school, I waved a little farewell to Oz. He'd have to stay the night in the harsh, unforgiving school grounds instead of in my bed, mind you; I don't know which one I'd choose in his shoes. I rolled around a lot in my sleep, and he has probably been crushed for hours at a time devoid of oxygen. Well anyways.

I met up with Ino and walked to my bus with her, before hugging her goodbye and getting on the bus which was already starting to roll away.

'I'll see you tomorrow!'

'Bye!'

When I got home I started the usual ritual of changing into my pyjamas, doing homework in a rushed hap-hazard way, eating some nutella and watching k-drama. All's good. Except that missing feeling. Normally Oz would be on my lap, but he wasn't. I made a sad face as I ate some more nutella, shovelling it in with grief. I decided to text someone to lighten the mood.

I scrambled about for my phone in the mess that was my room, but I couldn't find it. I searched high and low, before that horrible sinking feeling settled on me. I hated losing things; my parents were going to kill me. I'd already lost a ton of stuff this last year. I ran through the options in my mind: I'd either left it at school, on the bus, or in my room. It wasn't in my room, and I'm sure I didn't leave it on the bus...I didn't see it on the seat when I got off, so it must be at school.

I groaned, this was all I needed. I would have to check my form room, and if it wasn't there then I would have to go by the school office at break. They hated everyone those secretaries, they were so intimidating. They just made you wait there with a massive line forming behind you until they decided they were ready to talk to you. And by this time most of your valuable break time had been spent on nothing. Why am I so careless? I decided not to tell my parents until I'd double checked everywhere. One day I will pay for my clumsiness, I was sure of that.

I flopped down onto my bed and plugged my head phones in; abandoning the drama I was half way through watching. I didn't really feel like doing anything at all. After dinner and another hour or so of killing brain cells I hit the hay. My brain fizzing with activity. One, for the rescue mission tomorrow morning, and two, for my phone, which I needed to find, however old and crappy it may be.

* * *

In the crisp clear morning I got off the bus and made my way towards the tree which held a lot of unpleasant memories from yesterdays 'incidents'. It seems I was the first one here, so I sat down on one of the many benches and looked up. My eyes flitted from branch to branch for some sign of a platypus life form. It was very cold. My breath steamed and my fingertips were starting to numb. Hinata appeared, and came over to me

'Good morning' she said cheerfully, her face half buried in her massive scarf.

'Morning. Aren't you cold?' I asked, as Hinata checked her phone absent-mindedly, scrolling down the page with her small, bare finger tips.

'No' she shook her head, and her scarf hid her face even more.

'Well, can I meet you back here in a minute? I need to go see if my phone's in my form room. I lost it yesterday'

'Sure, Oh- Do you want to ring it on mine? So you can hear it?'

'Oh yeah- thanks. I'll be right back, if you could call it in a minute' I said with a smile, and trotted off towards my form. I peered around the door, but only a few people were here yet, two were talking quietly and the other was just listening to his iPod. I hoped Hinata would call any second now.

Sure enough I heard the tinkling melody of my ringtone in the room. I entered and followed the sound, until I saw it, tucked between some books on a shelf at the back of the class room. I was sure I did not leave it there. I slid the phone out, grateful to see it again. I pressed the button to accept the call and spoke into it

'Thanks Hinata, I found it now'

'Good' a man's voice spoke out of the speaker. My eyes widened in shock.

'Who is this?' I asked, my voice rising a little. The boy with the iPod was looking at me strangely, so I went out of the room into the corridor, and leant against the wall, with both of my hands now holding the phone to my ear.

'Secret' the voice replied. I hadn't heard the voice before, maybe it was just the crappy quality of my phone, but I didn't recognise it. 'See you, Sakura' and with that the person just hang up.

What the hell just happened?

I brought the phone down from my ear and checked my contacts for anyone with the same number ("no results found"). I went in my inbox, and to my shock once again, I found it had been emptied, the same goes for all of my contacts. Breathing like a bull elephant I redialled the 'unknown' caller it had showed on the screen. I guess it would have helped if I had looked at the caller Id first. The man voice spoke up again.

'What is it?'

My anger died away quite suddenly 'urm...I'm the owner of the phone you found'

'I know. I saved your number onto mine'

Regaining my previous anger, through clenched teeth I asked him 'Why are all my messages and contacts gone?'

'I deleted them' he said down the phone in the calmest of voices

'Why did you do that?-'

'Does losing all of those numbers upset you so much?'I paused not knowing how to counter attack that. He continued. 'If those people really wanted to talk to you, they would call you'

I slammed the phone shut and shoved it in my bag. Marching straight off back to Hinata. Who does this person think he is? When I returned, Tenten and Temari had arrived, but no sign of Ino.

'We are all quite early you know. But I bet she slept in' Tenten mused, looking up into the tree at different angles. 'You know, I can't see him'

'I couldn't see him either' Hinata added, also looking up into the leafy branches.

'Neither could I' I mumbled, starting to space out. What if someone had taken him? What if an eagle had carried him off into the night? Whatever the reason, Oz was not in the tree, and Ino was off absent from school. Skiving pig!

* * *

The return of my phone brought both happiness and extreme annoyance into my day. My parents were none the wiser so I wasn't told off and so I wouldn't have to shell out money for a new phone. But, because of a certain someone, all my contacts were gone, which meant tedious hours emailing and calling of home phones to get them all back again. Whoever this person was, they were now on my hit list.

I went to bed a little later than usual, and I was sleeping pleasantly, curled up under the warm blankets, my mind lost in dreams. This peace was shattered as my phone went off loudly in my unsuspecting ear.

I sat bolt upright, and wished I hadn't as my head felt like it got hit by a train. I sank back down groaning and picked up the stupid device.

'Hello?' I asked, my sleepy voice probably sounding like an old man with all his teeth missing.

'It's me' the man voice again...

'What do you want?'

'Are you asleep?'

'Well I'm not now am I?' My crankiness more than evident. If he was wise he would back off now.

'Your sleepy voice is kinda cute' my temper rose.

'Please, just go away! Thanks for getting my phone, but back off now okay? Go take your pervert mind somewhere else' and with that I hung up. It was a rather witty comment when I was only half conscious, I felt like I'd achieved something. I fell back to sleep, and I thought I'd got rid of the creepy person.

I was very wrong.

Never in my life have I received so many calls from one person in the space of a week. My inbox was full to the brim, how much credit did he intend to waste on me? Each call I rejected, until one Saturday afternoon I'd had enough. I was out in the garden, collecting in the washing from the chilly air when my phone went off in my pocket once again.

I slammed my finger on the button and drove the phone up towards my ear, without allowing him to say anything I made my point clear:

'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?' steam shooting out of my ears

'You're angry?' No I'm the image of bliss.

'Would you be angry if you received 500 calls a day from some person you've never met, who won't leave you alone? If you want gratitude for saving my phone, then thank you. If you have anything else to say, please speak now or forever hold your peace' there was a silence that followed, before it was broken by my mum who shouted from the kitchen.

'Sakura! Who are you yelling at?'

'Just a friend mum, sorry!' I called back

'Have you got the washing yet?'

'Almost!'

'Well hurry up then!'

'One moment!'

I was about to hang up and carry the washing inside before I heard him laughing down the phone.

'Are you going to hurry up with the washing then?' I could tell he was smiling greatly as he said this.

'I would do if you would stop talking to me'

'Am I your friend now then?'

'What?'

'Just now – you said you were yelling at a friend. That could only be me'

'No. You are not my friend. Now please, go away...Don't you have any other friends you could talk to? Am I really that interesting?'

'I like talking to you, even though you don't always talk back' I felt a sudden pang of guilt, which then changed more into curiosity.

'Why do you like talking to me?'

'I don't know, you're just nice to talk to'

'From the two, no wait, three small conversations we had?'

'Yep'

'Even though I was mostly shouting at you?'

'Yep'

'Well. Maybe I will grace you with my voice sometimes, IF you stop calling me every five minutes. I can't talk now; I've got stuff to do' I hung up, not bothering to say goodbye. This was such a weird situation.

I carried the washing inside and finished off some chores, before being sent out to the store to get some food. I grumbled all the way there. They always send me to do this, why can't they just go themselves? It was cold, and I forgot gloves. I dug my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans. My hair whipped around my face and got caught on my chattering teeth when I finally reached the god forsaken store.

I picked up a basket and moved at a leisurely pace around the shop, not in a hurry at all. I was trying to soak up as much heat in here as I could before the walk home in the blistering ice storm out there. Well, it wasn't quite that extreme, but still.

As I was mulling over what brand of biscuits to buy, my phone went off in my pocket, I decided to talk to the infuriating boy this once, since I had nothing better to do.

'Hello?' I said slowly

'You sound relaxed' the person's voice seemed somewhat relaxed too.

'Oh I am'

'What are you doing?'

'Shopping'

'For what?

'Groceries'

'Oh, exciting'

'Uh huh. Right now I'm choosing which biscuits to get'

'Get the ones with the jam in the middle'

'Jammie Dodgers? Do you like them then?'

'Yeah. I highly recommend them'

'I'll trust you on this one. They better be good'

'They are. Sakura, what's your favourite biscuit?'

'Urm, probably...bourbons'

'Isn't this nice?'

'What?'

'Finding out about each other?'

'If you say so'

'Maybe just for me then' he laughed slightly.

'Are you going to tell me your name anytime soon?'

'No. It's still a secret'

'Well, tell me what year or class you're in then, I know you're at my school'

'Oh, you've become interested in me'

'No! It's just that it's not fair'

'I'll probably tell you soon'

'Really?' my voice lit up, and he knew it too.

'...no'

'Poo you!'

'Poo me?'

'Yeah. Look, you're distracting me; I got the wrong kind of pasta. It has to be the twisty one'

'So your favourite type of pasta is the twisty one?'

'So what if it is'

'Well, I know more about you than I did a few seconds ago'

'You're not going to give up are you?'

'No'

I sighed over dramatically. I didn't know if this situation was good or bad, I guess I'd just have to go with the flow.

After getting the required food stuffs I battled through the polar winds until I got back to my house. And all the way back I had been talking to him. My hands were close to falling off. I dumped the stuff in the kitchen and then went up stairs to have a bath.

'I'm going now'

'How come?'

'I'm going to have a bath if you don't mind'

'You can still talk to me' he was right...even if it was a little creepy. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that, what if he gets...images... I pushed that out of my mind. No.

'O-okay'

This really was a strange situation. There I was, almost submerged in bubbles and rubber ducks, talking on the phone with an absolute stranger who was conversing with me about my favourite films.

It was nice to talk to him, even if it was mostly me talking. I did manage to get some information out of him however through the weeks: His favourite milkshake flavour was chocolate, and that his shoe size was at least twice bigger than mine. He was being very vague, like he really didn't want me to find out his identity. I'd find him out!

I was lying in bed talking to him again, when my dad called up for me to turn off the lights. I flipped the switch and buried myself under the covers.

'So, are you going to tell me who you are now?'

'My name is...' my ears strained '...secret' he laughed at the end, when he heard me rolling around in frustration. 'I'm hanging up now'

'I'm not until you tell me who you are'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes!'

'Maybe we can meet up at school one day'

'Really?' I sounded like an excited little kid when I said this, like I'd just found out I was going to Disneyland.

'Maybe' he replied. I smiled, but I was running out of air so I popped my head out of the mass of quilts. I couldn't believe my eyes. The sun was coming up. Had we been talking all night?

'Have you just realised it's the morning?'

'No way...'

'I'm afraid so'

'I need to get ready for school. I guess I'll call you later'

'Mm, bye then'

'Bye'

I dashed out of bed to get ready. How on earth had we been talking all night? It didn't seem real, but then thinking about it...My mind was just frazzled. I shovelled down some toast and literally ran out of the house. I got to the bus stop just in time, and the rest of my day was just as hectic.

Neither Karin nor Naruto nor Sasuke, not anyone actually even mentioned the platypus incident. It was weird. They just went back to the usual treatment, being dismissive and obnoxious.

When I finally got home in the evening I collapsed face down on the bed. Devoid of oxygen I just lay there, until my phone went off in my bag. Like a slug, with the same gracefulness and appearance, I crawled over to my phone and held it to my ear.

'Hello?'

'It's me'

'Hey'

'You sound really tired'

'I am'

'Sorry if I kept you awake all night'

'It's okay. It's my own fault, I get a bit overly curious'

'You know what?'

'What?'

'You know it's Friday tomorrow?'

'Yeah'

'How about we meet up after school' YES! Result!

'Finally. Where should I meet you?'

'Somewhere secret'

'Not with the secrecy again'

'It makes it more dramatic'

'Well where then?' my grumpiness starting to leak out

'How about on the field? It's virtually deserted at the end of the day.'

'Okay. So tomorrow, after school, on the field'

'I'll be waiting'

'So will I' cue an evil laugh round about here

'So...What are you doing?'

'Lying on the floor. I'm actually dead'

'Hey, do you see that hot air balloon outside?'

I looked up at the window. 'Yeah'

'Take a picture of it?'

'Why would I want to do that?'

'It proves that you're Sakura tomorrow'

'There is only one person in the school with pink hair. I think I should know'

'Just in case. I'll take on too then'

'Fine. I'm hanging up then'

'Okay'

I held my phone up to the little red balloon and snapped a picture. Then the eager excitement began to settle in. Tomorrow I was going to finally met this person...Is he good looking? I will have definitely seen him at school, I went through all the people at school in my head, matching the face with the voice, but none seemed to fit.

My lack of sleep seemed to disappear as I leapt around my room in joy. After around 3 weeks of not knowing...YES! I punched the air and did a little dance.

* * *

I was buzzing with excitement all through Friday, so much so that I didn't so much as flinch when Miss Godzilla started interrogating me about tangent ratios. My friends were very suspicious. They made conclusions such as 'You've finally got a boy friend?' 'You're moving house to the Caribbean?' and 'You're getting adopted by Jackie Chan, aren't you?' Of course they were all wrong, however the last one sounded like a good prospect.

I couldn't tell them why I was really excited; I'd kept the mysterious boy on the phone an absolute secret. As he'd said he would as well.

By the end of last lesson I was practically revolving in my seat. When we were dismissed I went straight to the toilets and checked my face and tidied up my hair a little. I gave myself a pep talk and then I was off to the field.

My heart was beating so loudly I swore people could hear it as I passed them. My hands felt hot and itchy and I was constantly fiddling with my hair making sure every strand was in place.

I was almost there. My legs led the way; I didn't feel in control anymore. I'm sure it wasn't normal to be reacting this much.

I turned the corner and stepped out into the grass.

I saw a boy at a bench far away, in the middle of the field. It must be him. I walked towards him uncertainly; I could only see his back. He was hunched over, like he was looking at something. He seemed to hear me, because he stood up. He turned around to face me.

There, in front of me stood Sasuke Uchiha with a platypus in his arms.

* * *

**OHMYGOD! Okay, done xD Sorry it took ages, but you know, its that time of the year...EXAMS! I made it a little longer, and yes for those who realised:**

**I did nick the idea from the (amazing) film Koizora – WATCH IT! It was my favourite film for like, months. Now it's Kung Fu Panda 2, but anyway.**

**Please read and review! And I'm happy to announce the next chapter will be written in Sasuke's POV! So I am looking forward to doing that. **

**Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts and I hope to update as soon as I'm free, because I have to revise biology now x(**


	8. Confessions and Food Fights

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Sasuke POV)**

She looked quite surprised, and I don't blame her. I don't know what it was about Sakura that made her so...interesting. She wasn't that pretty or smart or funny.

She was just Sakura.

From when she sat next to me in science I was intrigued by her whole manner, everything she did was like nothing I'd seen before. Karin and the others always laughed at her, and I admit I did too, even if it was just to cover up my curiosity. She was completely different from all the other girls I'd ever known, but in a way I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I'd regarded her as I did with pretty much everyone else, I looked down on her. But at the back of my mind I wanted to know more about Sakura.

I remember seeing her waiting for a bus in the rain, and I'd waited with her. Only because I thought she'd die of cold or something. And then I'd feel guilty, but she was just nice to be around, and my curiosity increased. In technology and in geography, fate seemed to bring us together and I was more and more intrigued about the girl. She was surprisingly easy to annoy as well, which just made it more entertaining.

On the science trip I had enjoyed her company, even if it wasn't for that long. I felt sorry for her being kept in a group with us, I could see how uncomfortable she was all day. Then in the gift shop I'd seen her eyeing a platypus soft toy. She just got stranger and stranger. I had more than enough money to buy it, so I did.

I didn't want her or anyone else to know that it was me, so I subtly left it for her after the trip. When Karin had thrown it up into the tree, I'd gone up the tree after school and got it back down. I had also found her phone, which she'd dropped whilst fighting with Karin. I'd put it back in her form room where no one else would find it. Before I did that however I had a good time searching through her phone, and I deleted all of her contacts and messages, though I'm not entirely sure why I did so. Anyway.

I had called the phone and she'd answered it, and, I safely kept my profile hidden, enjoying talking to her, as this way she wouldn't feel intimidated. After a while she began to enjoy talking to me on the phone, and I found out lots about her. She really was making my life more interesting. I decided I would tell her who the boy she became fond of was me, and here I am now.

She was just looking at me.

I didn't think she was going to say anything any time soon so I spoke for her.

'Are you surprised?' I motioned with the platypus in my hand.

She still didn't say anything, stunned into silence I'm sure. It's not every day Sasuke Uchiha appears in front of you like this. She better be grateful.

'It can't be you...' she said quietly, trailing off, her eyes still fixed on me.

'Hn'

'No! It wasn't you! You're not the boy on the phone!' She had regained her senses and was shaking her head back and forth.

'Does this prove it?' I took out my phone and showed her the picture of the hot air balloon. Her eyes widened

'No! You're not him!' And with that she actually turned on her heel and ran off, leaving me standing there with a platypus in one hand and a phone in the other. I watched her all the way back. Why did she run off? No one had done this to me before? Was it because she was shy? Too scared?

I picked up my bag and set off after her. I called Naruto

'Hey Sasuke'

'What does it mean if a girl runs away from you for no reason?'

'Wow, I never thought you'd come to me for girl advice Sasuke. This has to be a first'

'Just tell me'

'Well, I'm guessing it means she doesn't like you, and believe me there are reasons. Why if I was in her shoes I'd hate your guts-'

'Naruto...'

'Well, Just a guess. You know, it could be because of your B.O or your-' I hung up. That was all I needed to know, so, she didn't like me? No one had refused me before now. I'm sure she was just playing hard to get. Surely

I found her sitting at one of the benches near the tree that Oz was lost in. I approached her carefully, knowing that her temper could blow up any second from past experience.

'Sakura'

'What? What do you want?' she had her head in her hands, looking down at the floor. I sat down on the bench in front of her.

'You were expecting something else?' I smirked. I put my hands in my pockets

'The boy on the phone, he...he was kind and understanding and cute and nice, and he listened to me all day. He wasn't arrogant and obnoxious and horrible and self-centred and-' she stopped herself, refusing to look at me, she sunk her head lower. I could tell she felt the urge to apologise for that, and I was waiting. But nothing came.

'How do you know what I'm like?'

'I don't. But from what I've seen...I haven't seen any evidence to suggest your anything like you were on the phone all those times. How can I possibly know what you're like? ' She looked up at me, and with a stab of guilt I saw that her eyes were studded with tears, her lower lib wobbled slightly.

'I'm giving you a chance now' I said, looking up at the trees now, not wanting to see her face for certain...reasons.

'What? Then, why do you give yourself such a horrible mask when around everyone?' that, I didn't know how to answer. It was just one of those things. Over the years, you just sort of develop this image along with everyone else.

'I don't know. Is it that bad?'

'Kinda'

'Sakura, there is a reason I got you this' I gestured to the platypus 'there's a reason I waited for the bus with you for an hour that time, there is also a reason I've been calling you' I paused for effect 'Hn.' her eyes had now narrowed, and she looked at my outstretched hand with disdain.

'You're kidding me right?' the sadness from before blew away like the autumn leaves around us.

'What?'

'Is this a joke? Is one of your stupid friends hiding around the corner? Well it isn't funny messing with people's feelings!' she wiped the droplets of tears from her eyes viciously with her sleeve.

I was generally taken aback. 'I wouldn't sink that low'

'Like I can believe that...well what reasons could you possibly have for liking me? If that is what you meant by that corny talk just then. What can I possibly offer you? In case you didn't notice, I'm not that similar to your usual tastes' she spat

'What?'

'I'm not that pretty or funny, and I'm certainly not sluts like all the orange girls...What can you possibly see in me?' She was getting all worked up now. She was sitting completely up right, glaring at me, pointing her finger at me with every point she made

I allowed myself a very slight smile 'That's the point Sakura. I like you...because you're not the same, you're really very interesting'

'Interesting?'

I nodded 'I've been looking at you for quite some time, though I only got to know you properly as of a few weeks ago...It was fun, talking to you'

This time she nodded 'I thought it was fun too, though I wouldn't have if I'd known it was you'

'That's why I didn't tell you who I was; you wouldn't of given me a chance. Every girl in this school would die to be in position you're in now, be grateful... What have I done to make you hate me so much anyway?' I scowled down at her.

Her anger flared back up again, she was like a firework, mere seconds before going off, teetering on the edge of an impressive explosion. Then it happened, I don't know what I said to aggravate her.

'I hate the way you act! I hate the way you treat people! I hate your so called friends! I hate having to be around you and I hate your stupid duck butt hair!' she screamed, standing up and starting to march off to somewhere else. I got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into my embrace.

I think I was just as shocked as her at my actions; I'd done it without really thinking. She thrashed around a bit trying to escape, pushing against me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, like I'd thought of doing for quite a while. She started sobbing into my chest. I didn't know why she was so upset; I guess I wasn't the person she was hoping to see.

I don't know how long we stood there for. Time seemed to stop altogether. She hadn't returned the embrace, and I wondered if I was being too presumptuous. I looked down at her with difficulty, but she seemed just fine standing there with me holding her. After what seemed a while, she raised her arms hesitantly to wrap around me limply. I smiled smugly, my chin resting on her head. No one can resist.

When the sky started to darken she said to me

'Sasuke, so you bought me my platypus?' her voice was very quiet, like she was zoning out, which she did often.

'Yeah'

'...thank you'

We stood there for a while longer, before she spoke to me again

'Sasuke, why did you hug me?'

'Hn'

'Fair enough'

'Hn'

'I think we better go soon'

With reluctance, we both let go of each other awkwardly, my chest was warm where she had been, but the rest of me was cold. I leaned down to Sakura's height to see her face clearly. She was looking at the ground with effort, a formidable blush evident on her cheeks.

'Blushing?' I glared down at her

'No!'

'You can get back?'

'Yes'

'Hn' I started to walk away. My arms felt all weird just hanging by my sides. I would normally wait for the bus with Sakura, but I don't really do the whole gentleman thing.

Little did I know at that time that an afterschool detention was taking place upstairs, and that someone had been watching the whole saga from above. If I'd known this person had been watching at that time, I certainly wouldn't have done anything, as; things seemed to take a turn for the worse soon after.

* * *

When I got home, it was getting late. I ordered a pizza and went on the computer for a while. I saw my Facebook profile picture...Who was that girl again? Oh, I remember. I went onto her wall and typed in:

'Sorry it's over.'

That ought to do it. There was only one person on my mind now. I wonder how she was coping after my display of manliness. I bet she can't sleep. I better call her just to tell her-

NO. I needed to distance myself a little...then she'd have to come to me...Sasuke you genius.

When I was washing I noticed that my hair did look a bit like a duck butt. However not that much, I mean...I tried to pat it down a bit, but it just sprang back up. Annoying. I went to bed making sure that I was squashing the duck butt with my head. I wonder what Sakura was doing now...her knees probably give way every time she thinks about me, no one can resist Sasuke Uchiha. No one.

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

In an awed daze I made my way home. I don't think I was fully conscious for most of it. When I got home I went straight into the kitchen and ate some pasta mindlessly, my parents asked me if I had concussion or something. But I simply said 'I'm just tired' I slowly went upstairs treading one foot at a time, when I got to my bedroom I sat on my bed, back upright, looking at the wall unseeingly.

Then it hit me.

OH MY GOD. What just happened? The boy on the phone was SASUKE. The mysterious person who got Oz was SASUKE, everything was SASUKE.

SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE-

I needed to calm down I slowed my breathing like a monk in deep meditation, everything was happening too fast; I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what the hell was going on; it felt like the world was spinning. Was it normal to act like this after being confessed to? Another wave of shock took over me as soon as the idea reached me. Sasuke...confessed to me? Was that what he did? I wasn't even sure. He just hugged me and called me 'interesting'...does that count?

So many questions! My head was swimming. I fell back onto the bed with a bounce and looked up at the ceiling.

Why is life so confusing? Should I call him? No- I would appear too clingy. Besides what could I say without sounding stupid? I must have laid there for longer than I thought, because my parents called up to tell me to 'get to bed already'. I hastily washed and got into my pyjamas. But, before I turned off the lights to no doubt more confusing thought streams, I took a good long look at myself in the mirror.

A very tired, slightly bewildered-looking pink haired girl looked back at me. Her pink hello kitty pyjamas matching the hair, with a burst of laughter I realised I'd put my top on backwards.

I adjusted it and then clambered into the sweet comfort of my bed. But I wasn't able to fall asleep for a while longer however. My mind was filled with a certain platypus-returning someone with duck butt hair. I wonder what he's doing now...

* * *

As soon as first lesson started the next day I didn't know what to do with myself...I hadn't seen Sasuke yet, but I had science and technology today, so I can't escape him there. It's going to be the most awkward situation I've ever been in, ever.

When science finally came, Ino and I were standing at the back as usual, but there was no sign of Sasuke. He was probably late again. We filed in and took our places. Everyone had already got out all their equipment and were starting on the tasks on the board when Sasuke finally made his appearance. He strode in, and then was stopped by Professor Orochimaru as his uniform was not correct and that he was almost 10 minutes late.

'Just go and sit down!' He shooed Sasuke towards his seat – towards me. I stared down at the paper, not looking in his direction. I hear him taking his books out of his bag, and him adjusting the stool. Then all was quiet. The whole room was silent, save for the scribbling noises of pens.

I felt his gaze on me briefly, but then it shifted. I breathed out slowly, trying to calm myself. Then the most unhelpful thing ever happened.

'Okay, in your pairs, can you please discuss the worksheet being handed out' Mr Kaboto was already going around, handing out the sheets

Oh god no! Anything but partner work! Mr Kaboto handed me the sheet and I took it with reluctance, he had to force it in my direction twice for me to take it. I glanced to my left. Sasuke was just texting under the table like he normally does. Okay, calm. Maybe Professor Orochimaru won't notice anything.

'Sakura, Sasuke, please be a little more sociable. Is there something you don't understand?'

'Ah- No, we're fine' I spluttered out over the chatter of the class. He nodded and went around pestering more people.

I scribbled down on a scrap of paper 'Hi' then crossed it out as it sounded stupid. How should I greet him? I settled for 'Enjoying yourself there?'

I subtly pushed the piece of paper in his direction, like I was just stretching out my arms. Luckily Sasuke's intelligence picked it up; he looked at it for a second before ignoring and pretending that it wasn't there. I snatched the paper up again and scrawled down 'You lost your sight?' (A/N: Shippuden references ;)) I pushed it over to him.

Again he just looked at it blankly and pretended it wasn't there. I took it back once more and drew an angry face. I passed it back with as much subtlety as I could muster with my mounting annoyance. And yet again, he dismissed it from his mind. I looked up to see Karin looking straight at me, glaring like I'd just burst I'd her bubble. Believe me; I'd be happy if I had.

I held her stare.

'Stop looking at me Sakura' flicking her hair back as she said it.

'You were the one looking at me'

'Well only because-' she stopped herself. Did she see me passing Sasuke notes? She glared at me again, before going back to her work. I don't know if she saw or not, judging by that display she most likely did. Great. Whoopee. I really don't need all this extra attention right now.

I saw Sasuke smirk. What's with him? Then I realised that my pen was leaking ink all down my hand, all over the note I was passing him. I drew my hand back and tried to get the ink off. My hand just ended slightly blue. I slumped over my work, refusing to do anything more. So that's how it's going to be is it? The same as last time he was nice? I don't think I'll ever understand him.

* * *

I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch, when I passed Karin's mob and the THEM people. I gave them a disdainful look from afar and kept on walking. However when a sandwich was thrown at me by Karin I stopped in my tracks.

'What are you doing?' I shouted

'Sakura! Stay away from us!' One of her friends picked up some orange pieces and threw them at me too. I dodged a few, but the rest left stickiness on my uniform, and people were starting to look around.

'What? What did I do?' my voice was panicked, I was trying to keep my cool, but I was scared. Why did she have it in for me?

All her friends threw food at me, I tried to run off but then – laugh if you will- one of the THEM people actually threw a whole bin in my direction, I leapt back screaming. If that had hit me I could have died. They all laughed hysterically and hurled more food at me. By now the tears were in full flow.

'Is that all you've got?' I screamed at them, feeling hysteria coming on, I looked down at my uniform to see it covered in the disgusting remains of people's lunches. I must have enough for a 3 course meal smeared on me.

One of Karin's closer friends, one of the ones in science, had the nerve to throw an apple at me.

That one hurt the most; it smacked me right in the jaw. My head throbbed painfully and the world seemed to spin for a few seconds through the glaze of the tears. With nowhere to run and not knowing what to do, I pitifully sank to my knees crying.

I must have been a real state, looking back on it, so weak. I didn't even hurl any abuse at them. I didn't dare to even wipe the tears away, for fear of whatever substances were covering my sleeves. And so I wept on the floor like some overgrown baby covered in its own dinner. Karin's lot kept on laughing. For the people walking past, I don't even want to know what they were thinking. My self-resolve disappeared and I just sat there making a scene. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I felt a firm tug on my arm; it was strong enough to lift me to my feet, and it did. The person put my arm around their shoulder to support me, and we waddled off. Everyone in Karin's group stopped laughing all at once. Like someone had flipped a switch.

I looked up into the person's face to see Sasuke. I suppose I was a little surprised in some respects, but I was too traumatised to really care. We made our way through the reception gate and down the driveway.

'Where are we going?' I asked weakly, confused as to why we were leaving the school. My vision blurred and my head throbbing, my heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear myself talk.

'You need to clean yourself up. You stink'

'...you didn't answer my question'

'My house. Consider yourself lucky'

* * *

**Wow! How fast was that update? Hope you liked it. It was really hard writing this chapter, I hope it didn't go too badly. **

**Review! All you have to do is press that lil link down there and tell me what you think :) THANK YOU FOR READING! I love you all xx**


	9. Movies and Akwardness

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Nine**

I stepped out of the steaming shower and into a fluffy white towel. Drying myself off in Sasuke's bathroom was just weird on so many levels. I got changed slowly into the t-shirt and trackie bottoms I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked worse than when I had food all over me. Well, at least I was a little cleaner. I stretched out and yawned loudly. Now what to do?

Wearing the baggy tracksuit I opened the door to the bathroom, holding my gross, sticky uniform which I didn't want to look at. Just holding it made me want to step right back in the shower for another wash. Inching out into the hallway, the coldness swept through me, and my wet hair blew about, leaving small droplets of water on my neck. I wiped them off with the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. He obviously had several windows open, because the cold autumn breeze was whistling past me in all directions. I wonder what the heating bills cost him.

I was lost within a few minutes. Sasuke's house was at least 5 times bigger than mine. It was ridiculous, how important was his family? After wandering down a few corridors and opening a few doors I found my way back to the staircase which I'd come up after Sasuke giving me directions to the bathroom. I trod slowly down the red carpeted staircase, feeling like a princess. My bare feet sank into the fluffy, thick rug. I wriggled my toes in it. I could have sat down and stroked it all day.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase I really did have no idea what I should do now. I don't know where Sasuke is - or where anything else is. I started off down the corridor to the right of the large staircase. I shuffled past lots of rooms, when my nosiness started to overpower me and I couldn't resist poking my head around doors several times.

If the size of Sasuke's house wasn't enough, the impressive elaborate furnishings certainly were. It looked like something straight out of an interior design magazine. I wonder what his parents did for a living. I kept on expecting a camera crew to pop out of nowhere any second. Through my discoveries I found a lavish living room, though I'm not sure if it was the main one. I found two more beautiful bathrooms, a storage room, a massive office with one of those fancy chairs that spin around – I wanted to go and play on it, but I was afraid I'd break it...and I don't want to know how much that chair cost.

Finally, I found Sasuke in the kitchen, which was just – if not more, amazing as everything else in his house. He was sipping some orange juice looking out at the ridiculously elaborate garden through the back window. I went over to the kitchen setup and leant against the worktop surface. I could almost see my reflection on the surface, it was so perfectly clean. My hair was still straggly from being washed and my clothes weren't the most flattering thing I've ever worn, but hey.

'Urm...thanks for letting me use your shower' I said, glancing down at my disgusting looking uniform.

'Hn'

'Your house is nice' my petty effort at trying to start a conversation 'What do your parents do?'

'My parents' there was a very long pause, and I wondered if that was all he was going to say, with his weird talking patterns. But then he continued 'I hardly ever see them'

'They work a lot then?'

'I guess'

'So, you're here alone most of the time?' he nodded.

'Apart from the maids' ooh, maids, fancy. I always wanted a maid when I was little, so that I could just ask for constant chocolate milkshake refills. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was already 2 o'clock.

'What are we going to do now? Go back to school?' I said. Not really knowing what to say or do in this unreal situation. I was well aware that I was alone in Sasuke's house, wearing his shirt, and that I'd just had a shower. I was trying not to think about it, because then everything I said would just come out unbelievably awkward to me, even if he didn't notice it.

'Do you want to go back?' he said, still looking out at the garden.

'Not really' I admitted. The thought of going back after what I'd just gone through, my stomach churned uncomfortably thinking about it. 'How am I going to explain this to my parents?' I asked. 'If I call them and ask them to pick me up they'll go crazy. If I get a bus back, I don't have any clothes, and I can't wear my uniform...'

Sasuke turned round at this point. I watched his dark eyes flicker up and down, even if it was for a fraction of a second. Now it was my turn to smirk. But I pretended not to notice, if anything it was because I looked so dishevelled. Nothing more. But you never knew with Sasuke, he worked in weird ways.

'Ask the maids to clean your uniform up. Then you can go'

'Uh, yeah' disappointment ran through me for the briefest of moments, but I dismissed it quickly. I was glad to get out. 'Where are the maids?'

He pointed out of the door

'That's not very helpful'

'God' he slammed his empty glass on the table, making me jump and then crossed the room towards me. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. Being his usual abrupt self.

'Wait Sasuke- my uniform' he looked at me for a second, and then let go of my arm. I ran over and picked it up, then ran back, stopping myself so I wouldn't crash into him. He looked at me for another second then he grabbed my arm again, and he pulled me away once more. Leading me down corridors and through more rooms, I ran along helplessly behind him, like a dog on a leash.

'Give it to them' he said, nodding his head in the direction of a door at the end of the corridor we were in, he swung me round and then pushed me forward with force, so much that I stumbled slightly. I regained my balance and shot a disdainful look at the person behind me, and then I proceeded down the hallway until I reached the wooden door.

'Hello?' I knocked twice and slowly opened the door. A group of about 5 maids looked up at me. They all looked so cool, in the traditional maid outfits. I wonder if Sasuke had something to do with their working uniform, the thought made me laugh. 'Urm...Sasuke asked me to give this to you to wash' I held out my uniform. The maids looked at each other briefly, then the youngest looking one came over to me and took it out of my hands with a brief bow.

'We'll get it to you as soon as we can'

'Oh, thank you. Er- I'll go now' I didn't handle that very well, my words always get all jumbled up. I closed the door and leant against it, looking back over to Sasuke who was looking at me smirking again.

'Now what do I do?'

'Go entertain yourself' he waved his hand dismissively and started to walk off down the corridor

'What am I supposed to do for the next few hours?'

'I don't know'

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. What am I supposed to do now? Go wandering around the house for hours? Sasuke had already turned the corner and I was by myself in the corridor. I decided to go explore. I wonder what Sasuke's bedroom looked like.

Filled with girlish excitement, I ran down the corridor and round the corner, nearly crashing into Sasuke who was just standing there like he was frozen mid motion.

'Oh- Sorry!' I ran past him in the vague direction of the staircase from before.

'What are you doing?' he called out after me, annoyance evident in his voice.

I didn't answer as I was already at the staircase; I bounded up the squishy carpet on the stairs. I could hear Sasuke coming up after me, but not in a hurry at all. I would find his room before he could stop me! I flew off down the corridor to the left, opening and closing doors as I went.

'What are you doing?' Sasuke repeated, his voice sounding closer. I kicked down another door and knew that this must be his room. There were pizza boxes scattered around and piles of socks.

'I found your room'

'Stay out'

I ran inside, taking everything in. The walls were dark blue and it was really dingy. The bed was a heap of blankets and there was what looked like a desk, a computer, and a TV.

'You really need to clean up. Or at least draw the curtains'

'I like it like this' Sasuke was now standing in the door frame.

'How can you? It's a mess'

'As I said. I like it like this, now if you don't mind' he motioned with his hand for me to get out. I grumbled and went back out into the corridor.

'Why are you being nosy?'

'You told me to go and entertain myself. So I did'

'I meant in a normal way. Go outside and play, or go watch a movie or something' he was walking off again.

'You should have been more specific last time'

'Hn'

'Where's your living room?' I asked, trotting after him again

'Why?'

'I want to watch a movie, okay?'

'Follow me'

He strode off and I had no choice to follow him

'Sasuke, what films do you like?'

'Anything'

'Really? I like-'

'I already know what films you like' he cut me off

'You do?'

'I talked to you for hours on it. You like romantic comedies – but ones that aren't too cheesy. You like action and adventure without it being over the top violent. I know'

I was quiet after that. I didn't realise that Sasuke really was taking it all in. Wow. He knew all that. I pouted again. I guess the shrivelled remains of his brain were still functioning. Just.

'So, do you want to watch a movie with me if you like anything?' I risked, adding some 'cuteness' in my voice slightly, so he wouldn't blow up. Because I don't quite understand Sasuke's mood swings yet.

'You're asking me to watch a movie with you?'

'Urm...yes...' here is comes. I braced myself for the impact, but nothing came other than the usual 'Hn'

'You always make that noise. Does it mean a yes or a no?'

'Hn'

'I think it means a yes' I wriggled my eyebrows and nudged Sasuke with my elbow; my new found confidence was bubbling up inside me now. I didn't feel shy anymore. Sasuke looked down on me, his eyes narrowed, whether or not it was from suspicion or annoyance I couldn't tell. Maybe he was just surprised by my bolder-than-normal actions.

I followed him into what must have been the main living room. Some nice big expensive-looking sofas looked onto the TV, which was very nice, might I add. There were windows on the side of the wall looking out onto the garden and it was a very bright, airy room.

'So, where's the DVD collection?' I asked eagerly. Wearily, Sasuke pointed a finger at the wall behind the sofa.

I ran over and pulled open the cupboard. I've never seen such a DVD collection. It was like the great library of Alexandria, only full of movies. In fact if you dug deep enough into the cupboard you would probably find Egyptian ruins, it wouldn't surprise me as it was so vast. My mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. After a few seconds recovery, I looked over the movies his family owned. They had EVERYTHING. From the Teletubbies to the God Father. Well, kind of.

'Anything you really wanna watch Sasuke?' I voice echoed as my head was buried deep within the cupboard.

'Not really'

'I'll choose then. How about Kung Fu Panda'

'No'

'Okay then, urm, how does Love Actually sound?'

'No'

'Fine. Er...How about a classic. Indiana Jones?'

'No'

'Well we're watching it anyway because you're just going to say no to everything' I snapped as I picked up the Indiana Jones movie. It was the third one, 'Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade' I hadn't seen it in ages.

'Where do I put it in?'

'Let the maid do it'

'But they aren't here'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to the wall, where he pushed a switch on the wall. Within seconds an out-of-breath maid was standing in the door way.

'How can I help you Master Sasuke?'

'Master Sasuke?' I asked

'Can you put this on?' he took the DVD from me and passed it to the maid, she skittered over to the TV and put it in, quickly turning everything else on including all the speakers. She clicked a few buttons on the remote and then everything was working. She shut the blinds so that the TV illuminated the room.

'I'll get you your drinks' the maid did a little bow and skittered off

'Hn'

'Be nice Sasuke'

'I am nice'

'Apart from the fact that you're really not'

I leapt onto the squishy sofa before he could rebuke. After scrabbling around for the remote in the dark, I found it I clicked on the 'play' button.

'Why are you still standing there?' I asked, turning my head around to see Sasuke looking blankly at the TV.

'Hn' he walked over composedly and placed himself down on the sofa, his hands on his lap. His slender fingers intertwined, ready to endure the torture that was having to watch an oldie movie with me.

The movie started and I got so absorbed that when I broke off I forgot where I was for a few seconds. I glanced over at Sasuke, who was watching with his eyelids half shut. I bet he falls asleep, what an old lady.

The maid brought in popcorn and drinks. A few times mine and Sasuke's hands touched in the popcorn bowl, and I was glad the darkness of the room hid my blush. If I thought that was embarrassing, when the film entered the make-out scene my heart was beating so loudly that the maids outside must of heard it. It was so awkward, I wonder if Sasuke noticed this too. I bet he's fallen asleep already.

I looked over at him, to see that he was already looking at me.

Oh my god, I was not expecting that. I blushed madly and looked back at the TV, pretending not to notice when I heard the popcorn bowl being moved out of the way and the sofa shifting. When I had courage to look up, I wish I hadn't. Sasuke's face was now closer to mine than before, too close for comfort.

I blushed even more, probably looking like a tomato now even by the light of the TV. What was he going to do? Indiana Jones and that Elsa lady were still smooching and I was guessing he knew this. He moved forward, propping himself up over me now, and I felt ridiculously small. I shrunk back into the squashy pillows.

He leaned in closer. What am I going to do? A part of me wanted to smack him, but another part of me wanted to just lie there and see what happens. My mind was darting back and forth, but no decisions were being made. This was my first proper kiss...am I going to waste it on someone like Sasuke? Time was running out, I squirmed beneath him, but he seemed not to notice.

'What are you-?' I whispered hurriedly, my voice finding itself.

Then he stopped. I dared another glance at him, and saw that he was smirking

He was closing the gap now, his lips mere inches from mine. I could see the glisten on them. What should I do? The tiniest whimper escaped my lips involuntarily.

Then he stopped. I dared another glance at him, and saw that he was smirking. Then, as quickly as he had 'approached' me, he just got off and moved back to where he was sitting. After a few moments of lying there in the helpless girl formation, I sat up and regained my senses. I'd seen this sort of thing happen in movies, and, dare I say it... Asian dramas. But I never thought it would happen to me. The first thing I said was:

'What the hell?' which was my usual response to every situation.

His smirk just widened, and he took some more popcorn from the bowl.

'What was that?' I asked again, looking at him straight in the eye. Refusing to back down.

'You liked it'

'What?'

'Admit it Sakura'

'Huh?' as soon as I made the half-wit noise I scolded myself inwardly. I always sound so stupid. He just sniggered ever so slightly, before taking a sip of his drink and going back to watching the movie.

To be honest I couldn't really get back into it as I was before. I think you can guess why. Strangely enough Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, laughing ever so slightly at the funny parts.

'Sakura'

'...Yes?'

'Are you comfortable?' at the time I didn't realise what he meant. But then after some of his angry comments I figured out that he wanted me to move closer. I shuffled awkwardly along the sofa towards him. He was acting so weird. The thought of him taking a liking to me was out of the question, yet he wasn't being horrible as he let me stay in his house and he rescued me from Karin and her cronies. I didn't know what was going on in his mind. That boy.

After a while I realised that Sasuke had in fact fallen asleep. I suppressed a laugh as I examined his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. I wanted to poke his face so bad. But I resisted, because he would kill me if I did.

As I was peeking at his sleeping face, one of the maids came in and handed me my fresh uniform as well as my school bag. I changed in the nearest bathroom and then came back into the room, closing the door shut behind me softly. The credits were rolling as I sorted out the track suit he let me wear. I folded it up neatly and placed it next to him gently. Using a sticky note from my bag I wrote a message for him when he woke up:

* * *

_Thank you for saving me, for letting me borrow your clothes, for giving me popcorn and for having to put up with me. If you don't want to talk to me anymore after this I'm thanking you now. I owe you big x ^^_

I placed the sticky note on top of his folded tracksuit. I looked at his face again, and studied his features. I was ready to go home, but something kept me standing there. I couldn't take me eyes away from his, even thought they were closed, I felt myself lean over. So that my hair brushed his cheek.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I leant down and pecked Sasuke on the cheek, so lightly I don't even know if I did it or not.

As soon as I did it I regretted it, and heat rose to my face which was already red enough. I literally ran out of the room and out of the house to the bus stop miles away. I'm such a goon.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

My eyes opened slowly, and I found myself smirking again. The fall asleep trick always works. So she thought she'd kiss me goodbye did she?

I sat up, and looked next to me to see what she'd written. I'd heard her scribbling away a minute ago. After reading the childish note I crumpled it up and was about to throw it in the bin, when something caught my mind. I looked back down at the screwed up sticky note and reopened it.

_If you don't want to talk to me anymore after this I'm thanking you now._

Why did she say that? Why wouldn't I talk to her...? Oh. Like last time when I was trying to play it cool. Hn.

She obviously didn't know Sasuke Uchiha.

I saw that look in her eye when I was about to kiss her. Of course I wasn't. I would never kiss her. . But she had something in her eyes, and she kissed me goodbye. She obviously likes me. Now I'll just let her come to me, like I always do with all the girls I've been out with. It's a good plan.

I picked up my neatly folded tracksuit. What is she? A maid? Why did she fold up the clothes?

I don't know what possessed me to lean in and smell the tracksuit, but I did, just out of impulse. I'm glad I did though as they smelt wonderful, like sweet strawberries. A smell I wasn't familiar with. I couldn't help but continue to inhale the scent until a maid came in and gave me a strange look. Even after I handed it back to be washed, the aroma stuck to me. I wanted to keep the tracksuit unwashed to retain the fragrance, but the maids would start gossiping something stupid. And I don't know whose ears they could reach.

Even as I went to bed that night, I could smell strawberries on my hands. It was melodic and sweet, and I was falling asleep peacefully for the first time in a while. That Sakura girl running around in my brain like a moron, why won't she leave me alone? Even in my sleep she harasses me. I grumbled and turned over, and another waft of strawberries was given out, dispersing into the depths of my bedroom like a pink cloud. Hn, Sakura, just because you smell good doesn't mean anything.

* * *

**Sakura pov**

'No- No. I want Pepperoni! Yes, thin crust. Uh huh. Yep- Thin crust. THIN CRUST. Okay thank you' I slammed down the phone. Honestly. I bet they mess up the order anyway.

I was pacing up and down in my room, and I had been since I'd got home a good half hour ago. I'd got home fine; my parents were none the wiser. Except that I had a strange smell on me which they'd noted. They were so suspicious and in-your-business.

I had ordered a pizza because I was hungry, tired and I had the money for once.

And I bet they screw up my order.

There was a lot on my mind, and I was hoping to drown it in a steamy sea of cheese and tomato sauce. The more I thought about pizza the more delirious I became. When the doorbell rang some time later, and I ran down the stairs like lunatic. I think I scared the pizza man with my eagerness.

I snuck up to my room and sat on the floor, having a chow down. After filling myself full of Italian goodness, I lay down on my bed to digest. I'd been putting it off since I got home. But now the events of today were slowly but surely filling my thoughts. At first I tried to surpress them, but then they came tumbling down, like a herd of lemmings of a cliff.

My eyes slowly widened and my heart began to pick up its pace. I was having one of those epic flashback moments. Everything that happened today...Sasuke saving me, Sasuke watching a film with me, Sasuke almost kissing me, ME giving Sasuke a...

I couldn't bring myself to say it. What was I thinking? Everything was Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Why won't he leave me alone? He keeps on getting into my thoughts. I wonder what he's doing now...probably rearranging his DVD collection which I moved around. The fun never stops with him.

I rolled over onto my front, then immediately rolled back with a groan, as my stomach was still inflated with digesting pizza.

I fished my iPod out of my bag and plugged myself in as I normally do. However this time I didn't fall asleep, I was laying there for a good few hours until my mum came up and told me off for still being awake. Tch, parents.

I switched off the light and lay there, still in my uniform. I didn't have the energy to get up and change. Just then my phone went off with a text. With an over exaggerated heave I reached out and grabbed it off the shelf.

It was from Ino. Oh, I've got about 40 new messages.

_SAKURA!_

I texted back calmly, thinking she was just excited about some new shop opening or something.

_Yes?_

She immediately replied before I could put my phone down

_What the hell happened? Are you okay? TELL ME EVERYTHING! XX_

Oh. I had a sudden realisation that everyone must be worried about me disappearing. Well when I say everyone what I actually mean is our lil' posse.

_I'm fine, I'm guessing you want to know what happened?_

_YES I DO! Gah Sakura, you had us all worried. We heard all sorts of stuff xx I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE _

_Like?_

_Some people were saying you ran off..._

_I ran off?_

_Yeah, some others were saying you got attacked! Other people said you beat someone up, and that you got excluded!_

_Ha, none of that happened, kind of._

_KIND OF?_

_Well, Ino... I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I haven't got enough credit to explain it now._

_OMG Sakura how can you keep me on edge like this?_

_Patience is a virtue. See you tomorrow x_

_I guess I have to -_-_

I put my phone away and got with some difficulty got changed into my pyjamas in the dark.

When I eventually lay down, under the covers, I decided I'd wait until tomorrow before I started to over react like I always did, even if this time it was something to over react to...

Anyway. I shut my mind for the time being and tried to get some shut eye. I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. All the speculation...I knew now that school would never be the same, for both Sasuke and me.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. But it's summer now! (yay) so I have more time to write :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I would love to hear some Ideas as to what should happen next, and I will definitely take them into consideration. Apologies for any OOC Sasuke, it's just so hard to get his character right without making him, like the death overlord.**

**Anyhoo, please review and I hope to update soon.**


	10. Rumours and Nurses

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Ten**

Deep breath Sakura, deep breath. You can do this. You were born to do this._ I CAN DO THIS!_

I opened the door to my form room the very next morning after the events of yesterday. The room went silent, every single person turned towards me. I don't know how I managed it, but I somehow walked across the room to my seat next to Ino, avoiding the eyes of my form. My breathing hitched.

People were starting to whisper amongst themselves now. And I was grateful as it covered up the raw silence that would have really started pressing in. The quite hum of conversation allowed me to talk to Ino without everyone hearing every word we exchanged.

Ino embraced me with a tight hug as soon as I sat down. I wrapped my arms around her back, my head resting on her shoulder as she radiated warmth onto my cold form. I wanted to start singing that chicken tikka song from Mamma Mia but I knew this really wasn't the time. Ino pulled back and held me either side, her hands digging into my coat sleeves.

'Tell me everything' was all she said. Her eyebrows were furrowed to a dangerous level, and I knew that even if I hadn't wanted to tell Ino everything, I would end up doing so anyway.

And so the story poured out of me in hushed tones, everything that had happened since that fateful Friday evening in the rain. Ino didn't say a word, or interrupt me at all until I had finished with 'and then we went back to his house'

'You went back to Uchiha Sasuke's house?' she whispered harshly. I nodded reluctantly in response. Her eyebrows rose up dramatically, and then sunk back down into a frown again. 'What happened there?'

'Nothing' I said just a little too quickly. Ino raised her eyebrows this time, but I continued 'there really was nothing. It was just ridiculously awkward. Believe me'

'Okay. I believe you. But wow Sakura, I didn't know you had such a life behind everyone's back'

'It's not much of a life'

'It's more interesting than mine'

'Well, it doesn't matter how interesting my life is, because it's all over now. The whole school knows what's happened. I'll never live it down. What am I going to do? Ino what am I going to do?' my voice rising considerably towards the end. I grabbed onto her sleeves just as she was doing to me.

'Sakura, Sakura. Don't worry, I'm here! And so is Hinata, Tenten and Temari. We'll always be on your side. We're the ones you must rely on...' and not much to my surprise Ino began singing the chicken tikka song from Mamma Mia. I laughed softly and hugged her again. Best friends really were irreplaceable, and I was so grateful I had a few people who were with me, 'till the end.

Because the rest of the day was hell on earth, no questions asked.

After the pep talk in form time from Ino, I was confident that the whole thing would pass. I mean, how many people can care this much about what Uchiha Sasuke has been up to anyway? So what if he turned against his own kind? So what if he rescued the loser outcast? What difference does that make to anything?

My confidence was wearing thin though before I had even reached first lesson, as everywhere I looked I was being met with other people's eyes, as they whispered between themselves. No doubt talking about me, I even caught what one of them were saying. Even though she was from the younger years.

'That's her' she whispered to her friend 'that's the one got beat up then saved by Sasuke'

Oh dear God. This is not the reputation I wanted for myself. Why couldn't it be the other way round? Where I had rescued Sasuke? Speaking of Sasuke, I wonder how he was handling all of this. Probably a lot better than I was. But I had time to talk to him later, if he chose to reply anyway. No doubt he'll ignore me like he usually does.

Throughout art I couldn't focus on the stupid shell I was meant to be drawing. I didn't see the point in drawing things like shells. They're the least interesting thing to draw other than a rock. And the teacher did actually suggest that at one point. Such artistic differences it's unbelievable. I think we should be allowed to draw what we want, though if I drew what I wanted to right now it would be a big, angry splat in the middle of the page.

Every time I looked from my work I caught someone's eye. I bowed my head to my chest and felt sick inside, and I continued to paint away even though I wanted to crawl into the nearest cupboard and stay there until school ended.

At break Hinata and I went to the library to meet up with the others, and then we all went to a bench by the field. The cool air was blowing our hair around our faces, and some early autumn leaves scuttled past my feet. It was silent for a few moments, and I'm sure they were all thinking of something to say.

'Sakura, no matter what happens. We'll always be here for you to fall back on.' Tenten said. It was so corny, but it was so comforting, I didn't want to know what was awaiting me for the next few weeks, but it wasn't going to be pretty. We had science next, and being the rebels we were, we skived sitting in the disabled toilets listening to our iPods in the most silence we could muster. Everything was 100x funnier when we couldn't laugh. However, half way through someone tried to get in, so we escaped and ran across the school undercover to the girl's toilets on the other side - where we hid for the remainder of science. I never knew what I missed that lesson; I guess it wasn't that important. Beside's science is as useful to me as a cat flap is in an elephant house.

That was where I was wrong. You see, I later found out that Sasuke had been absent all morning, and that Karin had started a rumour about me that very lesson. The rumour wasn't an imaginative one (why would I expect it to be?) but it had all the impact it needed, and was realistic enough to be believed by the whole school.

According to that shirt-lifter Karin, I was PREGNANT.

If I thought the looks had been intimidating before, I hadn't seen anything yet. Everywhere I went, the whispers and disapproving looks followed me, getting imprinted in my mind. I tried to ignore them at best I could, but at that volume, coming in from all angles, I felt hopeless and so alone in all this. Stupid Sasuke. He didn't have to 'save' me. I could of made it out okay, probably.

Why would Karin do that? I know she doesn't like me, but was she going to go to that extent to show it? What was her motive?

When I saw her at lunch, I knew I had to go and talk to her, even if it meant another scenario popping up. I couldn't think of one worse than this anyway.

'Karin' I said loudly, so she stopped gossiping and turned to face me. She raised a pencil-thin eyebrow.

'What do you want?'

'Why did you start that rumour about me? What did I do to you to deserve this?'

'You always act so innocent and cute Sakura. What's with you?'

'Answer my question'

'I don't like you. You don't like me. You keep on taking something that's not yours; you need to know your place' she examined her manicured nails. Not even looking at me.

'What?'

'You wouldn't understand. You're such an idiot' she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

'What?' I repeated. When she didn't reply, I sighed irritably and left angrily. I did not need this. I especially did not need that trip to the head mistresses office after lunch either. She had come and FOUND ME. To speak to me in private, of course, everyone knew what it was about anyway.

The big mahogany door slowly closed to Miss Tsunade's office. I sat in the tiny seat provided; I was guessing it was deliberately small to make the person who occupies it feel small. It worked. The intimidation level was rising as she leaned out over her desk to fix me with this killer stare.

Not knowing what to do, I looked at the floor like an idiot, which I was in her eyes anyway.

'Sakura Haruno, do you know why I have called you here today?'

'Is it because of that rumour about me?'

'Let's hope it's a rumour, shall we?'

'It is Miss'

'And how do I know this?'

'Miss!'

'Sakura. I can't have this school's reputation put at risk by something like this' she turned around and looked out the window meaningfully, staring into the distance as if our school's reputation was over there.

'Miss, I assure you it isn't true. It's just a rumour Karin started about me'

'Why did she start this rumour?'

'She doesn't really...like me exactly'

'Why?'

'Because...because...' I tried to think of a reason, but I couldn't actually think of any reasons. Why did she hate me so much? Did she see me as a threat? Something to do with Sasuke? I felt a little smug at that. The fact that she would actually consider me as competition for Sasuke is quite something.

'Miss, to be honest, I don't know why exactly she doesn't like me. She just doesn't'

'I see- well just to be sure about all this, go downstairs to see the nurse. I can't take any risks Sakura you know that'

'But miss!-' I stopped immediately when she shot me a furious glance. 'I'll go now'

'That's better. After you see the nurse you may go back to your lessons. You're dismissed'

I got up stiffly and exited the office. I leant against the door after I closed it, taking deep shaky breaths. Now I had to see the nurse so she could make sure I wasn't pregnant. Oh this is just brilliant. I couldn't think of any ways this day could be better. Pushing myself off the door, I trudged to the nurse's office, my hands buried deep in the pockets of my coat and my head hanging lower than usual.

I knocked on the door weakly and poked my head into the office.

'Who is it?' asked the Nurse from around the corner.

'Sakura Haruno, class 10F. The head mistress sent me'

'Come in dear'

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, turning the corner. I then took a step back in surprise when I saw Sasuke sitting in one of the chairs, nursing his side. He obviously saw my eyes widen as he did his usual smirk, though it looked a little pained. I did my best to ignore him as the nurse questioned me.

I had to lean in and whisper why the head mistress had sent me, and she looked rather shocked. The first thing she said was

'My, you certainly don't look like the type who'd...you know'

'Tell me about it'

She asked me to sit down and that she would be with me in a second. I shuffled over and took a seat a few down from Sasuke. He was still holding onto his side. His expression was a complete poker face however. If he was feeling any pain he certainly wasn't showing it.

I zipped up my coat and nestled down to wait for the nurse. I knew this silence between us was pointless, so I rose my head up out of my coat to speak to him.

'So what are you in for?' I joked despite the situation.

'Fractured rib'

'What?' I exclaimed, my head fully popping out of my coat now. I thought he would have a bruise or a cut or something. Not a bone fracture! What was he doing? 'How did that happen? What did you do?'

He looked away, his eyes on the cheap lino floor. 'Long story'

'I've got time'

'No you haven't young lady' interrupted the nurse as she shut her laptop and stood up 'Come with me. Come on, and take your coat off'

I stood and quickly unzipped my coat, putting it on my chair before following the nurse into the separate room. She shut the door behind me, and I caught Sasuke looking at me through the closing crack. I stuck my tongue out at him before the door clicked shut.

We both took seats in the clinical room, the air smelt of plasters and the walls were white with lots of worrying posters that talked about things liked anorexia, depression and what to do if you thought you had Chlamydia. I gulped nervously and drew my attention back to the school nurse.

'Now then miss...what was it again?' she whipped out a pen and clicked it.

'Uh- Sakura. Sakura Haruno' I said nervously as she jotted down notes onto a clipboard with speed.

'Now then Sakura. I understand that Mrs Tsunade has sent you here to make sure that you aren't_ pregnant_. Am I right?'

'Y-yes miss' hearing the words out loud really brought home the situation. That people actually I was 'knocked up'. I brought a hand to my stomach without realising it. 'Miss, just so you know. I really am not p-pregnant. There is no need to do lots of tests on me. I'm fine. Really'

'Well we don't know that yet' she smiled creepily. What was going to happen to me! What kind of tests did I have to go through? Would I be strapped to the table and prodded and examined like an alien abduction? What if it hurt?

'Will the test be painful?' I asked in a little voice.

'Oh no, don't worry about that' she laughed, patting me on the shoulder. 'All you have to do is take a pregnancy test' I looked at her blankly 'you know, you take a wee and if you get two lines then you're pregnant'

'Oh! That one'

She nodded with a less-creepy smile and then opened a draw in her desk before fishing out one of these pregnancy stick things. 'Here you go Sakura. Wait in the office until you need to go, have a drink as well. Then show it to me when you're done.'

'Okay miss' I took the box with the stick in it and went outside back into the office, where Sasuke was still sitting. I hid it behind my back to avoid talking about it.

'Sasuke Uchiha, I think I know who you are, you've been here so many times with injuries. Come here and I'll fix you up' the nurse ordered him.

He got up slowly and painfully, hobbling towards the room. As we crossed paths we exchanged weary glances. The door closed and Sasuke went to get bandaged up, as I went and drank a few glasses of water to speed the process up, if you get what I mean.

I slumped back into my chair, sitting on top of my coat which I'd left there. I read the instructions then opened the box, taking out the white stick. I didn't think I'd be seeing one of these for quite a while. I flipped it about in my fingers, waiting for nature's call.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of just sitting there twiddling a pregnancy test stick about, whilst suffering from a bum that lost all feeling a while ago, I finally felt the urge to go to the bathroom. I stood up, ignoring the feeling in my rear and waddled over to the toilet.

After doing my business I checked the stick. Of course, there were not two lines. I flushed and exited the bathroom with confidence, and walked straight into the nurse who was leading Sasuke out of the room.

'Oh! Sorry' I said, raising my arms in surprise

'It's alright dear; help this boy to his seat would you? Oh, thank you' I passed her the stick and she looked at it. I glanced to Sasuke to see if he noticed what was going on. Of course he did. His eyebrows flew clean of his face.

'See miss, I told you I was innocent' I told her, crossing my arms with defiance.

'So you are Sakura. That's what I thought anyway. I'll email the head mistress now'

'Thank you miss' then I went to help Sasuke back to his seat. Obviously the pain in his side was awful, I would interrogate him later. He better tell me what happened. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and he put his arm around my shoulder as we hobbled over to the seats. He was very warm; I could feel the heat coming off him even through his jacket. He doesn't seem to be doing that great today either.

I sat him down with some difficulty due to the weight and height difference, and then plonked down next to him.

'So your pregnant are you?' he breathed out

'No' I crossed my arms again.

'You don't seem like the person who would'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well you're not exactly...'

'What?'

He clenched his teeth and gripped his side, a low hissing noise escaping his lips.

'Sasuke!' I shot up and held his shoulder 'Are you okay? Nurse!'

She turned around and came to his other side. 'Sasuke, I've already given you some painkillers and bandaged you up best I can for now. Can you make it to the end of the day to go to the hospital?-'

'The hospital?' I interrupted frantically 'He has to go to the hospital? It's that bad?'

'It's a fractured rib Sakura. Yes it's that bad. Sasuke, can you last an hour?'

'Y-yeah. I'm fine' he murmured quickly, before having another spasm of pain, causing him to gasp. His fingernails digging in to his side

'Sasuke!' I cried out again, holding onto his shoulder as he clenched his teeth in pain.

'I'll call the ambulance now' the nurse said, standing and going over to the phone, as she talked I rubbed Sasuke's shoulder as he breathed in and out deeply.

'You're going to be okay' I said comfortingly

'It's not like I'm going to die' he muttered through gritted teeth. I pushed down the urge to whack him, I knew that wouldn't help.

'You're acting like it'

He convulsed for the third time, he groaned harshly and doubled over, before sitting back straight again, his eyes were shut in pain. And his jaw was clenched tight; his knuckles were white in his other hand as his grip tightened on the chair.

'Sasuke!'

'Stop shouting' he muttered again.

'Tell the ambulance to hurry up' I called over to the nurse, who was on the phone talking rapidly, before putting it down and coming back over.

'The ambulance is on its way. I've told the school office. All you have to do is hold tight Sasuke, they'll be here in a minute'

'Hang in there' I said, trying to reassure him again.

'What do you think I'm doing?' his retorts were getting tiresome now.

'Shush'

'You shush'

'Both of you stop. And don't goad him on Sakura' the nurse clucked as she checked Sasuke's pulse and went to get a thermometer.

'It was him!' I cried, seeing Sasuke smirk out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived minutes later, Sasuke was taken off to the hospital. After watching the paramedics fuss over him and seeing him clenching his teeth in pain, I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to go in and help, but I was told to go back to my lesson by the nurse. But how could I after that?

I didn't know what was going to happen to him, I didn't know anything about fractured ribs. Did he have to have an operation? I chewed my bottom lip as I sat in the toilets again, mulling over everything that had just happened with my head in my hands. I was alone again; no doubt my friends didn't know where I was. This wouldn't be the first time. I didn't care that I was skiving lessons and that I would get found out, I needed time to think without teachers prowling around, invading my personal space.

I made up my mind about what I would do. As soon as school ends, or maybe now even. I would get a bus to the hospital and see if he is okay, then I can go home in peace, knowing that he's okay.

I stood up. Brushed myself off and shouldered my bag. I would have to sneak out undetected, unless I wanted to wait another half an hour in the toilets. That was not an option.

Like a mission impossible, I darted out of the toilets and round the back of the building. From here on I have to walk with confidence so it doesn't look like I'm up to anything. I strolled across the grounds and through some buildings until I came to the top of the drive. There was a big door, all I had to do was open it and walk. I stretched out my hand, turned the handle and pushed. The door swung open and I stepped outside, then without a backwards glance I speed walked down the drive, not halting when my calves started to burn. All the while feeling like my school was going to release the attack dogs on me, I kept expecting to hear sirens sounding and I mentally prepared myself in case I suddenly needed to make a break for it.

Don't worry Sasuke, I'm on my way!

* * *

**Preview: Then he moved his finger away, and after looking into my nervous eyes for a few moments, he leaned over and kissed me.**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I made it extra long so you can forgive me. Next chapter should be up soon as I've almost finished it already! Hooray for being on schedule! :D**


	11. Kisses and M&M's

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Eleven**

I walked up the road from there and waited for a bus, any bus that would go near the hospital. As luck would have it, the first bus that pulled up stopped right next to it. I hopped on and hoped that Sasuke was doing okay on his own. It pulled up to the hospital 10 minutes later, and I exited, looking up at the building as I did so. Looking round for the entrance I made my way across the car park and through the big glass doors.

The lady at reception smiled up at me as I approached the desk.

'Can I help you?'

'Yes please, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Sasuke Uchiha is in? He came here about an hour or so ago'

The lady tapped away on her computer for a few seconds.

'Oh yes. He is in ward 3 on the first floor. He's in a stable condition'

I breathed a sigh of relief 'Thank you'

I checked the map and then went off to find him. I went up a lift and wandered around hurriedly for a while until I found this ward 3, the door nearly caved in as I burst through eagerly. There was Sasuke, at the far end lying down with his eyes shut. I wondered if sneaking up on him was a bad idea. Probably.

I crossed the room and sat down on the little seat next to him. Was he asleep? He hadn't opened his eyes yet. I put my bag and coat on the floor before resting my head in my hands on the edge of the bed. However after a few minutes of staring out the window I was bored beyond measure. I prodded his arm.

No response.

I coughed lightly, and prodded his arm, increasing the intensity of the prod.

No response.

I made a louder noise, punched his arm with my iron fist and said his name. Ah, that did the trick. He opened one of his eyes, upon seeing me he simply closed it again. The nerve!

'Sasuke' I said again.

No response

'Sasuke' I dragged out his name, prodding his arm again. 'I know you're awake' Instead of prodding his arm I prodded his face. But he still didn't move. Getting slightly impatient I leaned over and stuck my finger in his ear forcefully, making him open both his eyes and sit up slightly, moving slowly due to his rib.

'Awake are we?' I asked him quietly.

'I am now' he grumbled

'How are you feeling?'

'Other than the pain in my ear, I'm fine'

'Be serious' I playfully punched his shoulder.

'The doctor said it was the cartilage that was broken, the tissue connecting the rib to the breast plate. So technically it isn't a broken bone, even though it's still called a fractured rib. It will cause some difficulty breathing, but that's it. If I rest for a while it should heal up. Apparently'

'Right. Well...I'm glad you're okay.'

'Are you?'

'Of course I'm glad'

'Are you okay though?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh right. School.'

'Tell me'

'Well...things were being difficult'

'How so?'

'Urm...I got a lot of looks'

'So that's why the head mistress thought you were pregnant?'

'No...'

'Why then?'

'Well...Karin started this rumour...' I looked over at Sasuke to see his eyes look downwards.

'I see'

'Yeah' there was a long silence. 'So, how did you end up fracturing your rib?'

'A locker-slamming. I got beat up'

'Who did it to you?' my voice rising embarrassingly high.

'Some guys'

'Who?'

'Look Sakura. I don't want to talk about it' he looked away to the side, so that his duck butt hair was facing me. I felt bad for him, and I knew he must be feeling pretty rough right now, worse than I was. And that was pretty rough.

'I'm sorry'

'Hn'

'No really, I am. I know that everything's going to be really hard on you now...'

'Why?'

'Well because...well because of what happened'

'And what happened?'

'Sasuke, you know what happened'

'I know. Just tell me' I looked at him confused, before continuing anyway.

'I was in a pretty dire situation, and you came in and got me out of it. Even though you put yourself at risk' and with that I glanced at his chest, at his ribs. I felt a pang of guilt. This was my fault, if I had some more back bone I could have done something, and then Sasuke wouldn't have gotten involved, and then he would be fine now.

'I'm sorry Sasuke' he turned back round and looked me deeply in the eyes. I felt myself blush a little under his gaze. After an incredibly awkward space of time, he motioned for me to come closer. Uncertainly, I leaned in, so that he could whisper whatever he wanted to say to me.

'Sakura?'

'Hm?'

'You don't need to be sorry'

'But I-'

'Sh' he silenced me with a finger on my lips. My eyes widened...where was this leading to? My heart rate increased as I noticed how very close we were to each other.

Then he moved his finger away, and after looking into my nervous eyes for a few moments, he leaned over and kissed me.

I reeled back in shock, but he brought a hand to the back of my head and deepened the kiss instead. I could feel his hot breath against me, and I felt no need to resist this once, a tingle shot down my spine as I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my hands on the nape of his neck. Our lips moved against each other softly, and I felt no rush, I could hardly think.

Through the bliss however, I could feel my lungs starting to burn from lack of air, and I reluctantly drew to the side, breathing heavily downward onto his shoulder. My arms still around his neck, I could feel him breathing heavily as well, his breath tickling my ear.

Now came the hideously awkward moment when neither of us knew what to say.

I was still leaning over and not exactly comfortable, but I didn't want to sit back down because then it would mean eye-contact, and he would comment on something like how red I was or how dishevelled I looked as though I had been the one who kissed him. Before I could think it over I leaned back fully and plonked back down onto the little chair at the side of the bed.

The silence dragged on. Sasuke being Sasuke, was unlikely to be the first to talk. And I didn't want to start, what on earth was I meant to say anyway? I cleared my throat and he looked over to me. I unintentionally glanced at his lips and blushed like a school girl...wait-

'Sakura' he said with nonchalance, like that just didn't happen.

'...yes?'

'Kiss me again'

'I didn't kiss you in the first place'

'Just do it'

* * *

It only hit me later that night that I was in an actual RELATIONSHIP with Uchiha Sasuke. And I had to hold myself together. We were the only two who knew about it, and we vowed to keep it top secret. I couldn't even tell Ino.

I'd left the hospital an hour later and headed home, knowing Sasuke would be back in school in a day or so. I wanted to know who hurt him though; I wanted them to _pay with their lives. _Kicking my slippers around on the floor, I texted Ino and the others to tell them that nothing out-of-the-ordinary had occurred toady. I couldn't take the risk. If news got out that Sasuke and I were...you know, then all hell would break loose. Throwing myself onto the bed, my thoughts drifted to him. I wonder if he was thinking of me. What was he thinking about me? I held my head up with my hands, looking up at the wall covered with anime pictures and band posters that he's never even heard of.

Would Sasuke really like a person like me? I was so different from everyone else he hangs out with. Our tastes couldn't be more different, likewise with our status in the school. I pouted and let my head sink down into the pillow. I'd had my first kiss today, with Sasuke Uchiha. This was something I would remember for the rest of my life. Who knows if this'll work out? Probably not. There's too much between us that could ruin everything.

I liked Sasuke, even though he could be a jerk. And I wanted this to work, I wanted to have lots of happy memories with him, but realistically would that happen? Not because Sasuke's gloomy, but because everything else could block its path.

Grabbing my phone and switching off the light, I called his mobile, I felt nostalgic doing this, remembering all those times he had called me weeks back. After a while, I heard a muffle and finally a voice.

'Hn' I hadn't been happier to hear that hn.

'It's me'

'I know'

'...Aren't you going to ask why I rung?' I asked after a while, expecting him to elaborate on what he said.

'Why did you ring?'

'Well, aren't you worried that all this is going to back fire on us?'

'...No'

'No? If anyone finds out our lives are over'

'We'll be fine'

'No we won't'

'Trust me. When have I ever been wrong?'

I hesitated for a while

'Fine'

'Night-'

'Wait!'

'What?'

'...Talk to me for a while'

'About?'

'Anything. Like you used to on the phone'

'We have all the time in the world to talk Sakura. Why so late at night?'

'Never bothered you before'

I heard him sigh irritably 'Pick a topic'

'What?'

'Just pick a topic'

'Urm...history?'

'Be serious. I'm not going to talk to you about history'

'How about travel?'

'Sakura'

'Okay okay! How about food?'

'I'm going to bed'

'Sasuke...' I dragged out his name like I'd done earlier today.

'What?'

'Night' I smiled cheerfully, hoping he could hear the smile through the words.

'Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. You better visit me or I'll kill you'

'Good threat'

'Night'

'Night'

I put my phone back on the shelf and nestled down into the covers. Seeing Sasuke after school was going to turn into a real experience, especially after today's kissing episode. I blushed at the thought again. Before hitting myself mentally.

I really needed to _grow up_. Kissing is a normal part of life Sakura, wake up and smell the java. I always freaked out over the love-related parts of life, now that they were becoming parts of my own life; I needed to stop being such a kid about it all. I AM IN A REALATIONSHIP NOW. I am officially a true teenager; I've ticked the list of required teenage things to do, apart from the weed smoking. I think I'll leave that one out.

* * *

The next day after school I stopped off at the shop to get some food, before heading off to the hospital. Remembering the route from yesterday I made my way to Sasuke's ward. Approaching his bed I saw him sitting more or less upright, staring blankly at his phone.

'Hey' I gave a little wave as he looked up at me 'how are you feeling?'

'Better' he smiled slightly.

'Was that a smile?'

'No'

'I bet you've got a lot of messages' I said with an off-tone, I myself didn't know if that was good or bad news. I took the seat that I took yesterday and rested my hands on the edge of the bed.

'My inbox is full. And it can only take up to 200 messages'

'What are people saying?'

'...stuff'

'stuff?' I raised an eyebrow

'Stuff that you don't need to hear'

'And why not'

'Stuff that I don't want you to see' he winced slightly.

'Why don't you want me to see?'

'Because it's not...that nice'

'Have all your friends turned on you then?'

'All but one'

'And who is it?'

'Naruto'

'The loud blonde one?'

'Hn'

I thought about him for a while, he seems one of the nicer people in Sasuke's friend group. Come to think of it, he tried to stop Karin in the whole Oz fiasco. I guess I owe him a platypus. And I don't often say that.

'I like Naruto' I said, smiling.

'What do you mean, you _like_ him?'

'He stopped Karin from ripping Oz in half that time. He's a good person, and clearly he's a good friend' I looked down at Sasuke's phone.

'I guess'

We sat in thoughtful silence for a while. Before I remembered the food I had bought with me.

'Are you hungry?'

'A bit'

'I bought chocolate' I bent over and shuffled around in the bag before whipping out a big bar of milk chocolate. Drooling with anticipation, for I was starving, I ripped open the packet and snapped off a row for him. I handed it over to him, but he didn't take it.

'Don't you like chocolate?'

'I do'

'So you're hungry, and you like chocolate. But you don't want it?' I raised an eyebrow

'My arms feel weak'

'...Your arms are fine' I said, raising my eyebrow further.

Instead of replying verbally he opened his mouth slightly. Oh no. I wasn't going to feed it to him. I broke of a piece and put it in my own mouth, making him narrow his dark eyes in growing annoyance. I over acted with the chocolate's deliciousness, making delighted humming noises and rubbing my tummy, but it did the trick.

'Oh just give me some then' he snapped, and I smugly handed him a piece, watching as he bit into it eagerly.

'So' I began, not really knowing what to say next. 'Is the chocolate nice?' my stupidest question of the day so far.

He simply nodded, and I passed him another piece as well as one for myself. I twiddled my thumbs, something I often do when nervous, awkward or uncomfortable, which encompassed pretty much everything I was feeling at the moment.

'So' he said this time, gazing at me. 'How have you been finding everything?'

I considered his question for a moment, it had been hard, only because I went from someone no one gave a second glance to or noticed, to someone who was suddenly known by everyone in the school. And they all made a bloody good job of showing it too, pointing me out and whispering. Thinking back on it made me want to shy away from it all again, and I lost my appetite for the chocolate all of a sudden, my stomach feeling sick.

'Well, clearly not as bad as you've been finding it. I haven't been exiled from my friends and beaten up' I said playfully, lightly punching his shoulder. But as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it. A wash of pain spread across his face for a second, before he went back to his normal poker face. 'I-I' I couldn't find the words fast enough 'I'm sorry'

'What for now?' he looked away, down to his phone which his hands encased.

'I didn't mean for that t-to remind you of it, I just- I'm sorry' I couldn't find what I wanted to say.

'It's okay'

Although Sasuke was an ice cube for most of the time I'd known him, he surprised me then by moving his hands and taking mine in his, our fingers entwined. The phone forgotten on his lap. I looked up at him, and for the first time since I'd known him, I saw a depth to his eyes. More than just the ice exterior he put on all the time. I knew he hadn't had a particularly enjoyable life, that much goes without saying. His parents were always away, and most of his 'friends' weren't his friends at all, so fickle and shallow. His whole life had just developed into the massive fake...thing.

Maybe I could help him get better? Or maybe I was the one who caused this whole charade in the first place, if we hadn't become friends none of this would have happened to him. I inhaled deeply and looked back down at our entwined hands. I squeezed his hands gently and looked back up at him. I gave him a smile and he returned it, though not quite reaching his eyes.

'Sasuke. I know I keep on apologising, but I am sorry. I really, really am. Everything you've built up in school, I just knocked it all down'

'It was so fragile anyway, it was bound to come crashing down at some point'

'Now you're stuck at the bottom...with me' I didn't mind it, but I knew he wouldn't feel comfortable being at the bottom of the social rank. It was the equivalent of the pig farmer back in the middle ages. From royalty to peasant, you could say.

'I'll be fine Sakura... It's not like my whole life is over now'

'...you keep telling yourself that'

'I always wondered what it would be like to be at the bottom of the hierarchy in school anyway' he pondered

'Well you're going to find out. If your old friends start picking on you-'

'Picking on me?'

'Bullying you'

'Hn'

'Then just ignore them. It's how I do it with 99% of the school'

'You got bullied?'

'Well obviously. Karin made sure of that, especially this year'

'Karin did?'

'To tell you the truth...' I leaned in slightly, as if she was in the bed next to us listening in, which wouldn't surprise me. 'I think she was jealous' I whispered

'Jealous?'

'Uh huh'

'Why would she be jealous of you?'

'Oi!' I said defensively, swatting his arm.

'No offense intended'

'Of course not' I gave him a suspicious pout before continuing 'I think she was jealous of not getting your undivided attention'

'She wanted my undivided attention? I think I would notice that' he scoffed

'You'd be surprised. The moment you started talking to me more, she had it in for me'

'So this is my fault'

'Yep' I popped out the 'p' at the end. 'But it's not all that bad. My friends are people you can count on, other than Naruto, I'm guessing you don't have many friends like that?'

'Not really'

'I think that, although the situation seems really bad now, I think we'll both come out better at the end of it' I said, smiling happily. I had this feeling that Sasuke was going to become a better person if he spent some time with some people who cared for him and liked him for who he was. Even though he would get ridiculed by the whole school for it. But everything has it's time, and everything ends. Eventually the idiots will get over it and leave him alone.

That's what I was betting on anyway.

There was a commotion outside the door for a few seconds, making us both look over to it, and then Naruto sprang into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. I smiled broadly at the fact he'd brought flowers, what a guy. I felt so happy that Sasuke had a friend like him

'Sasuke!' he called out loudly, waving. Even though he was only on the other side or the room, his voice still deafened us both.

'Keep it down' Sasuke said, though the happiness was evident in his voice that someone else had come to visit him. Naruto made his way over and tossed the flowers into Sasuke's face.

'Looks like I'm stuck with you guys now' he said, pulling up a chair next to me by Sasuke's bed side. 'Nice to see you again Sakura' a lazy grin spreading across his face, I grinned back. I liked Naruto; he was such a people person. It was nice to be in his company.

'What do you mean, stuck with us?' I asked, turning to face him properly. My hands slipped out of Sasuke's.

'Well, I've also been _exiled._' He said the word with finger quotations. 'But I don't mind, I've still got my best friend...oh yeah and Sakura' he winked at me

'Hey!' I swatted him playfully 'Am I just a back-up now?'

'Nah' he opened up his arms and offered me a hug. A little taken back, but happy nonetheless, I moved forward into his embrace. Before pulling back and noticing the chocolate bar on my lap, he followed my gaze.

'Hey you've got chocolate' he pointed out, his voice going high with eagerness.

'So what if I have?' I held it in front of his face playfully.

'Gimme some' he gave me a puppy dog look, and I laughed, breaking off a piece. But similarly to Sasuke, he opened his mouth instead and pleaded with his eyes; his eyebrows knitted upwards into the picture of what he thought looked cute. I laughed again before leaning forward and popping it in his mouth, pressing my finger under his chin and up to shut his mouth after. He grinned at me and bit down on the chocolate.

'You like?' I asked almost huskily, leaning back, enjoying this game.

'Very much' he nodded appreciatively 'How much have you got left?' he replied in the same husky tone.

'Not much' I frowned, looking down at the almost empty packet. Breaking the mood entirely.

'Wanna get some more? I saw a vending machine on the way up. I got money!' he shoved his hand in his pocket and bought out a hand full of change, imediatley changing back to his child-like way of acting. I smiled and nodded eagerly. He stood up and held out his hand, waggling his eyebrows at me, making me laugh loudly. I took his hand without a second thought and followed him out of the room.

* * *

With a shock of realisation and a stab of nervous regret I remembered Sasuke sitting in the bed alone. And I'd just left with Naruto and left him in there all by himself, not even looking back when we left.

'Naruto' I said questioningly as he fed the money into the machine a few corridors away from the room Sasuke was in.

'Hmm?' he hummed in reply, his tongue poking out as he pressed in the numbers with concentration.

'We just left Sasuke all on his own...' I brought a hand up to my chest, feeling guilty for running off like that.

'Sakura, Sakura. He's fine, he's not going to get worked up if we go buy some M&M's'

'I hope so...'

'He's not that fragile of a person. He won't care. If anything...'

'What?' I asked as he trailed off.

He motioned for me to come closer, and then he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling me.

'He prefers to be alone half the time' then he leaned back and shrugged at me, before bending down and picking up the M&M's from the bottom if the machine.

'I guess he does' I thought about it, and most of the time he was rather despondent. Maybe I was annoying him by talking to him all the time.

'Do you think I might be annoying him since I talk to him a lot?'

He laughed 'probably, but he gets enough of that from me. I'm sure he's used to it' he stood up to his full height and offered out his hand. 'Want to run back?'

With a grin I placed my hand in his and we raced back, unaware how much Sasuke had actually been affected by all that.

Sakura never knew he could be such a jealous type, she was about to find out.

* * *

**YESSS they finally kissed haha, took me long enough to write it, I know.**

**Hehe, bit more drama? I hope so, there's more to come, so keep your eyes peeled for the next update. **

**And can I just say how thrilled I am to have 100 BLOODY REVIEWS! Thank you soooo much everyone! I finally feel like my story is progressing, so thank you for your encouragement and I hope you enjoy what's to come in the story.**

**Yaaay for plot twists and drama! x**


	12. Detentions and Strawberries

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sasuke's POV**

A few minutes later they returned, pushing open the door and stepping in, _hand in hand_ and slightly _out of breath._

I noticed Naruto was carrying a bag of M&M's. So they did actually go to the vending machine, but that hardly mattered. What mattered was that Naruto, my trusted friend had stolen Sakura. They walked over and sat themselves back down, grinning like idiots. Naruto ripped open the bag of sweets and offered one to her, insisting he put it in her mouth. What was this?

Did they not realise that I was sitting right here? Naruto turned to me

'Sasuke, open wide. Say aaaaah' making Sakura laugh. Why did she think everything he did was so hilarious? I crossed my arms over my chest and replied with a death glare, he flinched backwards as if stung, deciding not to aggravate me today like he normally did. Instead he ate it.

'So Sasuke. How are you feeling?' he asked, feeding another chocolate to Sakura, not even looking at me when he said it.

_Pissed off _was what I wanted to say, but resisted, Naruto didn't know that anything was going on between me and Sakura, so he wouldn't understand. Instead I replied 'Better'

'That's good. Sakura, have you been looking after him?'

'Oh yes' she did a mock salute, making him grin widely.

'If I may interrupt?' I asked, leaning forward despite the pain in my chest. 'Sakura could you pass me one?'

'Course' she popped her hand in the bag and was about to pass it to me when I opened my mouth again, showing Naruto that he wasn't the only one who Sakura would feed.

'Not again, do it yourself. Your arms are still working' she said sticking her tongue out. The nerve! Naruto just laughed. I glared at him again before snatching the chocolate from Sakura's palm and putting it in my own mouth. I wasn't going to question Sakura on why she would feed him and not me, not that I was envious of his position.

I rethought the moments earlier today, when he had come in a thrown a bunch of flowers at me, before turning all of his attention to _Sakura._ Then they both sat there ignoring me and being all friendly like they'd known each other forever, I thought bitterly.

Why was Sakura acting like this? She knows that we're supposedly 'together' now. Yet she was playing around with him. Why would she feed him chocolate and not me? Hn. Not that I cared. But then he had to hug her, and offer her his hand, and she wasn't complaining. What was she thinking?

Did she not like me all of a sudden? Why not? Why did she so readily let go of my hands and turn her attention to him? Naruto Uzumaki, although he was my friend, he wasn't anything compared to me. Had she lost all her senses? I crossed my arms over my chest again and leaned back into the pillow, which a few days before she would have fluffed up for me.

A sudden thought struck me, what if Sakura did like Naruto? What would I do then? I wouldn't have any friends to cope with the exile Naruto and I were facing at school. I would get beat up again, no question. Before, Naruto had helped me to the nurse's office after it happened, apologising for not getting their sooner to help me out. If they had each other I would have no one. Would they do that to me? I wasn't the best friend ever, but would they just forget me? Like they were doing right now? My head hurt, and all I wanted to do was kick Naruto to the other side of the room and regain Sakura's attention. But she was_ preoccupied_.

Sakura stood up, and we both looked at her. 'I'm just going to the loo' she edged around Naruto and then exited the room. Naruto looked over at me and smiled, completely oblivious to my growing anger.

'So how's the rib? I'm sorry I couldn't help you out that time by the lockers. I feel so bad about that'

'Hn. It's getting better. I should be back in school soon'

'Do you want to go back?'

'No'

'It's not a pretty place now. Not that it ever was, but anyway. It's been tough. Even Kiba's stopped talking to me as much. Kiba' he shook his head and let out a long breath.

'How about the others?'

'Neji as well. Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Shino, Lee and even Kankuro. Give them time they might come back and apologise for being such douches. But still. It's ridiculous; everyone has just stopped talking to me. It's going to be worse for you, hate to break it to you'

'I had a feeling' my anxiety was growing about going back, and we sat in silence for a while, our minds contemplating what was lying ahead.

'She really cares for you' he said suddenly, I looked up at him and saw nothing but sincerity and all seriousness on his sun-tanned face. 'You should treasure her more'

'What are you saying?'

'You've got a friend here who looks out for you. Maybe you should give her a bit more attention, or she's going to slip away'

As he said it, Sakura came back into the room. 'Sorry about that, nature calls. What did I miss?' she scooted past Naruto again and back onto her chair. Naruto gave me a knowing look and I nodded back at him, knowing he was right about what he said, though not wanting to admit it to myself. Whether it was with friendship or with all the romance-stuff, if I didn't put myself out more, she was going to lose interest. But it just wasn't in my nature to be outgoing.

'Sasuke was just saying he was wishing you were feeding him M&M's in his bed' Naruto leaned back casually

'No I wasn't!' I spluttered in protest while Sakura blushed a deep red, laughing slightly.

'Sure you weren't buddy. Say, what time is it?'

I looked down at my phone. 'Half five'

'Half five?' they both exclaimed simultaneously.

'I've got to get home' Sakura said, quickly picking up her bags and stuffing the empty chocolate wrapper in the bin, she stood up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear 'I'll see you both tomorrow'

'I've got to be going to, I'll walk with you to the bus stop' Naruto said, standing up as well and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

'Okay' she smiled, and then she looked down at me 'Bye Sasuke'

'Bye Sasuke. Hope you're ready for school tomorrow, or if not, the next day' Naruto said.

I nodded in silence, and gave Sakura a bit of a smile.

'Was that a smile?' she asked, looking down at me

'No' was my instinctive reaction, but then Naruto gave me another look, almost urging me to be a little more nice 'It might have been' I said quickly after it. Naruto laughed and started to walk away.

She smiled slightly and pressed her hand against mine for a few precious seconds before following after Naruto. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. They swung their arms back and forward as they left the ward, already talking animatedly about something or another.

I stared after them for what seemed like hours, before my eyes settled at looking out of the window. I could see the bus stop across the road, and soon enough I saw them crossing the road and standing at the stop, still holding hands and talking, though I didn't know what about.

When Naruto's bus pulled up, he pulled Sakura closer to him and planted a kiss on her cheek before hopping quickly onto the bus. My eyes widened with fury. Just what did he think he was doing? I had the urge to jump out of bed and go running after the bus down the road. How could he tell me to be nice to her when he was stealing her away so that I didn't have a chance? I ran my hands through my hair angrily. My breathing rate increasing, why would he do this to me?

I wasn't in the right mind set to think that Naruto didn't know that Sakura and I were involved with each other, not that Sakura was acting on this. She could go gallivanting off with him if she wanted, I wouldn't care. A primal feeling was taking over me, and I realised that I was feeling possessive of her. This wasn't like me at all. What had she turned me into? Since when does Sasuke Uchiha get possessive or...jealous? I'm not possessive and I'm certainly not jealous.

I looked out the window for the last time, to see Sakura just holding her cheek, I couldn't make out her facial expression, but I knew full well what it would be. She would be bright red and looking downwards, it would look like she was smiling uncertainly. But actually she was just happy in an embarrassed way. I decided I was more than well enough to go back to school the next day. In fact I felt fine. I would ask the doctor if I could be discharged as I'd had more than enough rest. It was time to act.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

What could I say? Was I becoming some sort of man-magnet? First Sasuke and now Naruto. I was quite surprised in myself. After being kissed on the cheek by Naruto I was feeling rather embarrassed, but still a little happy. Before remembering Sasuke, his face popping up in my head and telling me that I had loyalties to him. Of course I did. I was not going to cheat on him; I wasn't that sort of person.

I loved Naruto, but not in that way, I wanted to become the best of friends with him, and I'm sure we would have...but it looked like he had other intentions. I would just simply tell him that I wanted us to be friends, even though we would probably hug and hold hands at every opportunity anyway. Sasuke would be cool with it, it's not like he would get jealous, I don't think he cares enough, he's so grumpy all the time, and to be perfectly honest, it's getting a little tiring.

I guess that's why I needed that release with Naruto today; he was more lively and funny. Probably someone I may have liked before Sasuke confessed to me. Let's just hope my life didn't get more complicated than it was already becoming. If Naruto follows up these feelings more and pursues me, then Sasuke will either drop his relationship with me, or break it with Naruto. And I didn't want either of those to happen.

When I found myself home that evening, I noticed I had a text from both Sasuke and Naruto, sent at different times. Sasuke sent me a message saying he would be back in school tomorrow, and Naruto had sent me a message saying that M&M's are good for your soul. 'What?' I chortled out loud at Naruto's text; I had a feeling that I would get many more messages like this.

Tomorrow would be the big day when Sasuke came back to school, now apparently 'exiled' by all his friends save from Naruto. Looks like me, and the rest of my friends are going to spend a lot more time with them.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, feeling more dog-tired than I'd been in a while. In an extremely reluctant fashion I got ready for school as fast as I could. Running downstairs, throwing together a sandwich and grabbing an apple, before shoving them hastily in my bag. I then realised that I hadn't actually wrapped my sandwich in anything. With a furious groan I took it out and wrapped it up, not wanting to look at the massive volumes of crumbs now floating around in my bag.

'Sakura, you're going to be late!' my mum called from somewhere upstairs in a sing-song voice, as if I didn't know that already. I shoved on my coat, not bothering to do it up.

'I know!' I yelled back 'I'm going now, bye!'

'Bye!'

I sprinted out the door, slamming it shut quickly behind me. Holding onto my bag to stop it slipping off my shoulder I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. I could see the bus already there. I sped up, my legs pumping.

'Wait!' I called out breathlessly, waving my arms around like a lunatic as the bus began to pull out. As I finally made it to the bus it slowed, and I leapt on, flashed my bus pass and leaned against the nearest railing. Gasping for breath, I ignored the bemused looks from others and I realised that I always made a scene somehow. Didn't matter when or where, there was always some hoo-ha.

The bus pulled up to school some time later, and I walked down the drive shivering slightly in the cold, ignoring the looks now as if everyone had always looked at me like that. I wonder how Sasuke was doing. As I made it into the form room, I sat myself down next to Ino. The looks I got from my form were not as piercing as they were at the beginning of the week, and I think people were beginning to doubt the rumour. Thank God they've seen sense. However, it was still blatantly obvious to me that people still looked at me and whispered; I simply couldn't ignore it.

'G' morning' Ino yawned at me 'Cold isn't it?'

'Freezing isn't it? How was your evening?' I asked in a slurry voice yawning back at her, and for a few seconds, everything was back the way it had been for all this.

'Watched Pirates of The Caribbean again. It was the third one, it still sucks compared to the others'

'Tell me about it. Were you dribbling on your shirt again?' not letting go of mocking Ino's Johnny Depp obsession.

'Maybe I was'

'I thought you would be'

'So what did you get up to?'

'Same old y'know. My life is just bleugh, nothing ever happens' I sighed, faking that whole sentence. If anything, my life was the opposite of that, it was turning into a soap (A/N: If you're not English, a soap is like a TV Drama...yeah)

'Oh, did you hear?' Ino asked, suddenly reminded of something.

'What?'

'That Sasuke and Naruto have been kicked out of their clan?'

'Yep' I said, popping the p again. I loved doing that.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'What's going to happen to them now that they've hit rock bottom? That's where we have our little group, way down the bottom'

'Well, maybe they might make friends with us-' I was cut off by Ino's reaction

'WHAT? Are you crazy?' several people looked round and I had to calm her down in a desperate attempt to cling onto what reputation I had left, at least they thought my friends were reasonably sane...reasonably.

'Calm down! Why is that such a bad idea?'

'That's still Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They're not just going to become friends with us. Well, maybe Sasuke with you. Maybe'

'Well, it's worth a try, what have they got to lose?'

'You're crazy Sakura. You go making friends with them and tell me how you do'

'Done and done'

* * *

The first time I saw Sasuke that day was in P.E. Gai had once again gone overboard with organising massive sports competitions, but they were all outside. All the students were complaining that it was too cold today. So, to the joy of everyone we would spend the lesson in the sports hall together.

Once we were there Gai split us up into teams. I was standing there with Hinata, that's when I saw him, on the other side of the hall, by himself, in his sports kit. I hated to ogle him, but he looked good, my heart fluttered slightly in my chest when I remembered that we were – dare I say it – a couple now. It feels weird thinking about it. I was woken from my Sasuke-related day dreams by a loud whistle blow. Suddenly, everyone was moving around and I didn't have a clue what was going on. I turned round to Hinata.

'What are we doing?' I asked as she started to walk

'We have to go to our court to see who we're playing'

'And what are we playing?'

'Volley ball' Oh you've got to be joking. I groaned and followed Hinata to the court where the rest of our team was and then looked around for where Sasuke had gotten to. My routine of getting hit in the face with a ball came back into play, as I was craning my neck to look for the duck butt, I didn't notice it getting hurtled towards me. I staggered back from the blow and brought a hand up to my face

'Ow!'

'My bad!' called one of the players from the other team. I shot him a look and went over to pick up the ball, with attitude. I threw it up in the air and hit it with my fists into the direction of the other team. We played for a tiresome 10 minutes before Gai got bored with this non-exciting version of volley ball

'Who wants to play...EXTREME VOLLEYBALL!' he bellowed, as everyone turned to look at him, he did a sudden air guitar move and leapt about, more excited about it that everyone put together could ever be. Eventually, the game evolved into dodge ball, but of course the extreme version that everyone loves.

As if Gai had a massive invisible unlimited-ammo dodge ball cannon there were suddenly balls flying everywhere, people picking them up and throwing them into the air, at other people, at the teachers, everywhere. People were getting smacked in the teeth, boys hit in the privates, teachers concussed, it was pandemonium. I loved that P.E lesson. I managed to get Sasuke in the face...again. Even Hinata was pwning.

I know my life is full of drama, but sometimes the universe is just out to get me. After getting changed and going outside, I saw Sasuke and Naruto casually being bad mouthed by some of their previous "friends", one's I'd seen several times before. They weren't important in the grand scheme of things, but they were part of that group. They were leering over them and Sasuke and Naruto weren't bothering to put up much of a defence. Hinata and I stopped, many other people had to, to watch the enfolding situation.

'I never thought I'd see you cowering Sasuke' a tall boy with black hair leaned in, jabbing a finger into Sasuke's chest while his friends laughed. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just looked at the boy. You could tell this was unnerving him as he spoke quickly 'In fact, none of us could have ever predicted this would of happened to you. You're a messed up has-been now, and you know it as well. And as for you Naruto, you're just as bad. Why would you defend a helpless prick like him?'

'Now now boys!' Gai came over and moved the tall boy's arm away from Sasuke. 'Keep your meddling for outside of my sports hall, in the spirit of youth fight all you want! Just not here' he said with a grave tone. The tall boy scoffed and moved away, shooting them both a look. He shoved his hands in his pockets and left, his friends following after him like mindless drones. Gai moved off as well, humming the theme 'eye of the tiger' as he did so.

Hinata, myself, Naruto and Sasuke all stood in the empty corridor. I coughed slightly and the two boys whipped their heads round, they both let out a breath at seeing who it was.

'What was that?' I asked, the concern audible in my voice.

'Nothing compared...' Naruto trailed off, not making sense for Hinata.

'T-to what?' she asked timidly. His eyes moved to her, and I felt her tense up beside me, I looked over to her.

'...to what could happen' he finished, Naruto's gaze shifting onto me. I was reminded of our brief encounter yesterday by the buses, and I felt myself heat up involuntarily at the thought.

'Has anything else happened?' I asked them both, walking forwards with Hinata and closing the gap between us.

'Not like that' Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's arm and walking off 'we can talk later. Lunch'

Hinata and I stared after them for a while, before Hinata spoke 'did he just ask us to lunch?'

'I think he did' I stifled a laugh. Sasuke and his ways.

* * *

After eating, we all headed out to the field. It wasn't nearly as cold as the morning had been, but it was still a little windy, and our hair blew about and got in our faces. Sasuke had told me in Geography to meet here after we'd eaten. And here we all were. Ino found a place to sit where it was nice and sunny, and we all crashed out there. Sasuke and Naruto turned up a few minutes later. It was a hideously awkward few minutes to start with.

None of my friends has said anything, and I gave Ino the I-told-you-so look. I had even prepared a little I-was-right dance for later. I guess they were all in shock that I had befriended them so quickly. And, the fact that they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, I guess that might have been why they were all awkward.

Eventually, Ino had plucked up the courage to say something other than make weird noises. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her expectantly.

'I heard you eat babies'

I let out the loudest and most retarded laugh ever, and I leant forward so far laughing that my head actually touched the floor. Temari, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were also in hysterics, leaning on each other for support. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at us like we'd grown extra heads. After practically wiping a tear from my eye I heard the rest of the conversation progress

'I don't think I have ever eaten a baby' Naruto said, not knowing what else to say.

'Me neither' Sasuke added

'Just making sure' Ino said, still trying not to crack up

'Anything else you want to clear up now?' Naruto asked waggling his eyebrows.

'Nah, that's it' Ino laughed

After some thorough socialising my friends warmed up to the 'new-comers' but I couldn't help feel that something was off with both of them, they seemed different today. It was probably because they were feeling on edge due to the exile-thing. I was hoping that was it, but it more seemed that they were more reluctant with each other. Was something going on that I didn't know about?

* * *

All through stupid art class my thoughts were focused on those two. I was concerned for them, and the situation was so much worse for them. It was last lesson and I just couldn't focus on this dumb shell. I flicked it across the desk, enraging my art teacher as I'd destroyed the 'composition of my work' whatever that meant anyway.

After a science lesson from hell with a crazy supply, half the class were issued with an after school for not behaving. I left to put some books in my locker before heading back to science to serve my detention. I noticed Sasuke and Naruto down the hall in a conversation. I closed my locker and headed down the hall towards them, they stopped conversing and turned around as I approached. They were both smiling. Wait- Sasuke smiling? Something was up...

'Why are you smiling?' I asked suspiciously, looking at Sasuke's forced grin.

'Am I not allowed to?' he asked.

'No, it's just...not very you'

'Sasuke's a changed person' Naruto piped in

'Really? How so?' I raised an eyebrow

'He's now happy and as energetic as the Duracell bunny'

I laughed at the thought of Sasuke as the pink Duracell bunny 'What made you change?'

'Oh...you know'

'Okay...well. We've got to go back to class now' I said, turning round and heading off 'I'll see you there'

When I sat back down in class, only a few people had shown up, most had gone home anyway, only to be given a double afterschool for next time. Ino had managed to escape the whole thing anyway. Only half the class had been selected by the crazy sub. The only reason I had been made to stay and do extra work was because I was drawing on my pencil case when she had been talking about lichens or something. It wasn't worth an afterschool.

When everyone was back in the room the supply came in and took the names of the people who had run off home. Karin the shirt-lifter was one of them. She set us some stupid task sheets to do, and she sent some people off to deliver letters to teachers pigeon holes because she was obviously too lazy to do it herself, let alone compose an email herself.

'Who wants to put these letters in the staff room? I need two sensible students' her eyes scanned the room, and everyone pretended they were working so they wouldn't have to do it.

'You there, young lady with the pink hair' crap, I'm the only one with pink hair in here. That's me. 'And you, the young lad with the blond hair' I looked up to see she was looking at Naruto. He shot me a sheepish grin. I looked to my side to see Sasuke looking at him as well. 'Well, come here then!' she barked, and I shot out of my seat and up to the front of the class. She handed us some letters and ushered us out of the room, slamming the door behind us, I caught Sasuke's expression as we left, he looked pained.

'Man this sucks doesn't it?' Naruto asked, nudging me with his elbow.

'Yeah'

'You okay?' he asked, stopping and giving me a look.

'I'm fine...It's just...' I stopped walking as well, and I looked round at him.

'What?'

'Is Sasuke okay?' I said, and I looked up to see Naruto's bright blue eyes soften.

'Sasuke's fine. Why do you think anything would be wrong?' he gave me a genuine grin that made me smile back

'No reason'

'Come on' he grabbed my hand and we skipped to the staff room through the empty school. When we got there, the room was empty. We put the letters on the table, then we laid our eyes on what laid on the coffee table. Boxes of cakes and bottles of lemonade and coke covered the surface; looks like the teachers were pigging out tonight. It was all unopened, and we both couldn't resist shaking up all the bottles before we left.

I took his hand and we skipped back. We were almost half way there when Naruto stopped abruptly; my hand fell out of his, and I was forced to stop to see what was wrong.

'What's wrong?' I asked, turning back round to face him 'We've got to get back otherwise the teachers going to blow up again' I started off in the direction of the classroom, hoping he'd follow me. But then his hand closed around my arm, and I was pulled back round into him. I let out a surprised gasp as I came into contact with his chest. I instinctively stepped backward, but his other arm came around to clasp my back and he held me close to him, I stood in his embrace awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

His other hand let go of my arm and moved around onto my back to join the other one. My mind was racing more than ever, and I was painfully reminded of the other time this had happened to me. Sasuke. I had to tell Naruto that I couldn't be like this with him.

'Naruto-' I mumbled into his chest.

'Just let me hold you like this, just for a minute'

His words made my heart shatter. How could I possibly tell him that he couldn't do this? I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him in return, but I couldn't. But how could I not? Slowly, ever so slowly, I raised my arms up and brought them to his back, returning the embrace. He dropped his head and rested it on my shoulder. I turned my head sideways so that I could hear his heartbeat through his scruffy shirt. He tightened his grip around me and I returned it, not caring about anything else for this one moment, just content with hugging him.

I let all thoughts of Sasuke drift away. I just wanted this one moment between us, even if it was the only one we ever shared that was this intimate. I breathed in his scent and I buried my face into him, tightening the hug again, so that we were completely moulded into each other. I don't know how long we stood there, none of us cared. I didn't want to let go of him, I just wanted to stand there forever. But eventually we did have to go back.

When we reluctantly parted he looked down at me and gave me a tired-looking smile. I smiled back at him, and took his hand in mine. And then we slowly walked back to class, I was now more aware than ever of the feeling of his hand in mine, the tightening and loosening of his fingers and the heat he was emitting. It was much more different from holding Sasuke's cool hands.

When we got back to class we let go of each other and opened the door slowly, as if she wouldn't notice us come back in.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?'

Busted.

'Sorry miss, we got lost' Naruto said a little too quickly. I glanced up and the clock and saw that we had been gone more than 15 minutes, I blushed a little. Like I always do at the worst times.

'WHY ARE YOU SO RED YOUNG LADY?' the surly supply exploded for a second time.

'What? No- I-I didn't! No-' my words getting jumbled up as I tried to say something that made sense on the spot with people watching.

'SAVE IT FOR THE WEEKENDS!' she shouted furiously, making sure that everyone in the whole school could hear what was going on. I blushed again from the growing embarrassment.

'Miss, we didn't do anything!' Naruto said, trying to defend us

'Sure you didn't...you just _got lost_ going to the staff room down the hall! DO YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY?'

I could tell Naruto was holding back a 'yes'

'Miss we didn't do anything I swear' I tried to play the cute innocent girl card, but apparently it doesn't work with Godzillas.

'KEEP YOUR PRIVATE DOINGS FOR OUT OF SCHOOL TIME!'

'What private doings?' Naruto asked in a high tone, unknowingly making the situation worse now.

'I know all about teenagers and their SEXUAL DESIRES!' she absolutely bellowed, not a single person in the school couldn't of heard that. 'IT'S ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!'

'Miss! Who do you think we are?'

'Rowdy teenagers who saw this as a opportunity! Now get back to your seats before I report you both for inappropriate behaviour!'

Not arguing further we both went and sat down. I didn't want to look at Sasuke's face right now. He's never going to let me live this down. I continued to draw on my pencil case for the rest of the detention. To my absolute horror, when we were finally dismissed the teacher asked for me and Naruto to stay behind for 'a word'.

It was the cringe above all cringes, and what made it worse was that everyone was outside listening in, including Sasuke who was waiting for us.

'Now I want you to both know that sexual intercourse should not be the foundation of any relationship'

We both spluttered in protest but she wouldn't listen

'Don't do it here! Now be gone with you. And don't let me or any other teachers catch you at it again!' she shoved us out the door and slammed it behind us.

* * *

After the unbelievably embarrassing ordeal of the afterschool science detention, I was left in the awkward situation of being in town with Naruto and Sasuke. They didn't seem to find it awkward. I guess maybe that happened to them a lot? Ew. My thoughts just wandered a little too far.

'You have a strawberry milkshake' Naruto pointed out, indicating at it with the straw held between his slender fingers. It was dripping juice all over the little table, some got on Sasuke's hand, and he wiped it off on Naruto's sleeve in disgust.

We were sitting in a little cafe, not wanting to go too near the central area, as it would mean a confrontation with people we really didn't want to run into. It was already getting dark, and the shop lady was turning on the twinkly lights all over the cafe. It looked like an enchanted cave. Like a fairy batman.

'Got the memo on that thanks' I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. I still hadn't let myself recover from the science incident. That will haunt me in my sleep.

'What I meant' he said before sipping some more juice, then taking out the straw and dripping it everywhere again 'Is that you remind me of a strawberry'

'I what?'

'Remind me of a strawberry'

'Thanks?...'

'Do you really have nothing else to tell Sakura other than the fact she looks like a strawberry?' Sasuke asked. His coffee completely drained before either of us had got half way with our drinks. I snorted loudly into my drink.

'Do I really look like a strawberry to you?'

'Yeah' they both replied with such casualness, I snorted a second time. It's amazing how quickly you can make good friends I thought, as we sat in the little cafe, lit up with twinkling lights, bantering about strawberries. I hope it'll last.

* * *

**How fast was that update? I know, I'm impressed too. LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! over 6,000 words. Well done for making it this far down the page without your eyes dying.**

**Review please, tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear from you all! The next chapter is gonna be awesome, I can feel it. Two words:**

**THEME PARK!**

**Here's a sneak preview at the next chapter:**

"**But while this romantic activity was going on, a lone blond-haired art student at the back of the classroom watched on in absolute disbelief. His mouth agape, his body rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the scene that was unfolding before him."**


	13. Surprises and Theme Parks

**Beauty and the Geek**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was the last day before half term; A whole week off to lie in my bed and watch cat videos on YouTube. As expected, the whole school's eyes were strained on the clock, counting down each second until the end of the day when they would be freed from the educational prison.

It seems like the school had also stop freaking out about Sasuke and Naruto's degradation. It's weird actually. How people just stop noticing them, like they've blended into the background. It's been a good few weeks since Sasuke was in hospital and things really seemed to have calmed down. My friends are now fully acquainted with the two, and it's all turned out rather nicely. Except that nagging feeling at the back of my mind, like I'd missed out something. But I couldn't place my finger on it. Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't important, otherwise I would remember it.

But, the big news is that Ino's birthday is this half term, and we're all going to the big theme park an hour's bus ride away. The best thing about it is that Sasuke is going. Sasuke. On a rollercoaster, I couldn't wait for this.

I had tech first...all the way up the top of the technology block skyscraper. After a body-breaking climb of what must be at least 500 meters, I made it to my tech room. Sasuke was already outside; his usual habit of being late had died down considerably, now that he didn't have anyone to bunk off with.

Everyone ambled into the classroom; Mr Itachi had long since given up with trying to get our class to do anything constructive. He told us we had to build 3D models, then he mooched off to somewhere in the building, maybe to the staffroom, where he'd get a lemonade explosion in the face due to me and Naruto's antics. I laughed aloud at the thought, and Sasuke turned to me.

'What's so funny?' he smirked, cutting off a piece of tape and sticking it to his shanty-looking model

'Oh, nothing' I smiled vaguely, before noticing his model and snorting 'What is that meant to be?'

'A CD case'

'It looks like a house'

He looked at it, then frowned angrily and screwed it up into a ball, throwing it to the other side of the room without looking where it went. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. I touched his arm and he looked at me, I thought he was overreacting again.

'You didn't have to screw it up'

'Everything I do is rubbish' he spat.

'No it's not' a hurt frown appeared on my face, what was bothering him? 'Sasuke what's wrong? It can't be that your model was messed up. You don't care about stuff like that' I shook his arm gently 'What's wrong? You can tell me'

The loudness of the class was increasing to deafening levels, and no one seemed to be doing much work. Seeing this as an opportunity, I held his hand under the desk. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then softened and he squeezed my hand back gently in reassurance.

'Nothing's wrong Sakura' the corners of his mouth twitching up in what he thought must have looked like a convincing smile.

'Oh yeah, because you're always alright aren't you?'

'Hn'

'Hey, the teacher's gone...want to sneak out?' Instead of a reply he simply raised an eyebrow and looked bemused 'I know I know, who are you and what have you done with Sakura. Come on'

I stood up and yanked his arm, making him follow me out of the classroom.

'Where are we going?' he asked from behind me. I didn't know where I was going. I acted out of impulse because holding hands and holding that eye contact felt like too much, and really not enough. Dashing into an empty art room downstairs and closing the door behind us. The adrenaline coursing through my veins, as I realised that I had just left a lesson without permission. The little nerdy Sakura in my head was having a breakdown. But, thankfully, the new bold Sakura was in the lead, and she noticed the suggestive look in Sasuke's eye as we leaned against the door, panting slightly at the short run here.

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' I asked, trying my best to be flirtatious, but ending up failing, I reddened with embarrassment when he didn't reply with anything. But then thankfully Sasuke just smirked and closed the distance between us, his hands encircled my waist and I leaned up into him, our lips meeting with a kiss. This all felt so scandalous. But it really wasn't...was it? My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke pushed me into the wall and deepened the kiss considerably...not that I was complaining. I went with him without hesitation, my hands roamed freely without instruction across his chest, his shoulders and his back. We were to all outside viewers, for lack of better term, snogging each other's brains out.

poooooooooooooooooooooooooo

But while this romantic activity was going on, a lone blond-haired art student at the back of the classroom watched on in absolute disbelief. His mouth agape, his body rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the scene that was unfolding before him.

He hastily grabbed his sketchbook and left with extreme difficulty unnoticed. He stormed down several flights of stairs, his breathing ragged and his thoughts more unfocused than ever before. He felt a whirlwind of emotions rage through him, betrayal, anguish, shock, rejection, bewilderment, pain and above all sheer frustration. Why did Sakura choose Sasuke? What did he ever give her other than glooming up her days, which could be bright and sunny with him, Naruto Uzumaki? The greatest thing that ever happened to her.

He kicked the banister with force, making his toe crack painfully, but he ignored it. Heat was pouring off his body, and he was getting too worked up over this. The situation can be turned around, he thought. Sakura would surely choose him over the emo boy. What did she possibly see in him?

Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'So?'

'So what?'

'Who's hyped up about my theme park party on Monday?' Ino cried out in the middle of the music room, currently occupied by myself, my friends, Sasuke and Naruto.

'Me!' cried Tenten, hi-fiving Ino.

'I still don't know what to wear' Ino moped, her attitude changing in a split second.

'I'm not sure I like rollercoaster-'

'Yes you do Hinata!' Ino interrupted, refusing to let her back out of this, even if she did sit out of all the rides.

'How are we getting there?' Sasuke asked

'By bus. It leaves at ten, so none of you better be late' Ino looked at me when she said that, her ice blue eyes boring into mine. I was in fear for my life. I was always late.

'So, your house, 9.45?'

'Yep'

'Sounds fine' Tenten said 'I think we should be getting back to class now' she eyed the clock, and we all soon departed to endure the last two lessons, before our reunion on Monday, which would no doubt be a hilarious episode.

Pooooooooooooooooooooo-

Monday couldn't have arrived quicker. There I was, Saturday morning eating a bowl of cereal and taking it easy. The next thing I know it's Monday morning and I'm rushing to get ready to go to Ino's house.

After a quick shower I style my hair into a side ponytail and curl it slightly, I hastily brush on a little makeup and then I try to find something fashionable in my wardrobe, and failing that I improvise. Jumper, scarf, jeans, trainers. Done. Smiling at my reflection for a few seconds I realise that I'm behind schedule. Grabbing my bag and coat I rush out of the door in my usual fashion and head off to catch the bus to Ino's house.

Once I got there everyone had already arrived.

'Sakura! You're late' Ino scolded me, tapping her foot on the ground and glancing at her watch.

'I am?' I panted, out of breath due to the speed walk from the bus stop down the hill.

'By 3 minutes!'

'My bad'

'Well, at least you're here' she bumped me on the hip, sending me crashing off-guard into Sasuke who had magically appeared behind me without my notice.

'Whoa' I pushed myself off him then regained my balance using him and stood upright in a dizzy way, my disorientation was fading quickly afterwards however. 'Sorry about that'

Sasuke looked at me like I'd just dribbled on my shirt, oh wait he always does that.

'Are we ready to go?' Ino asked, looking at everyone. The group nodded and Ino put her hands on her hips 'Then let's go!'

Poooooooooo-

Apparently a lot of people had the idea of going to a theme park in the holidays...it made sense really. The bus was practically empty when we got on, but by the time we reached the park an hour or so later, it was as packed as a jar of pickles, and just as unattractive. Like my school bus, there were quite a few younger children, they were the most annoying little buggers you ever did see, you just wanted to grow a giant foot and stamp on them all, even if it was to only keep them quiet.

Naruto eventually lost it when some cocky kid trod on his foot while trying to 'impress' his friends. I don't want to repeat what he said, but it was very imaginative. The kid shut up after that, but the others didn't. However, eventually, after a very long and aggravating bus journey, we stepped off the bus into the clean air. We all had a stretch and took a breather, before heading off towards the massive front gates. You could see the tips of rollercoaster's from here, and the screams got louder with every step.

Ino paid for us all (it being her birthday treat) and we passed through the gates into the giant reception complex area, it was full of cafes and shops selling overly priced pick 'n' mix options. I gazed in awe at the whole place, it was full of people of all ages, I felt my heart speed up and I was really excited. I hadn't been to a theme park in quite some time. In fact, the last time I went on a ride was this eventful spooky house ride with Ino a year or so ago, but she fell out of the cart when this mummy thing leapt out of nowhere. I smiled at the memory, and I looked over to Ino now, who was examining the map.

'What do you want to do first?' Ino asked cheerfully

'Loo'

After a toilet break we met back up again.

'What do you want to do now?' she asked again, a little more attitude in her voice.

'I think we'd all like to go on the rides!' Tenten said matter-of-factly 'Let's go!'

'Rides first? We've got about 45 minutes until lunch. So, let's knock ourselves out!' With a cheer she turned and led the way to the park outside. We followed behind, Sasuke and me at the back of the line, Naruto in front of us.

'Do you even like rides?' I asked him, nudging his elbow.

'Of course'

'Well, I didn't know. You don't really talk about it much do you?'

'Why would I talk about rides?'

'I don't know'

'You two sound like an old married couple' Naruto said from the front.

'Sasuke being the old one' I pointed out

'Hn'

'See'

'Sasuke, stop being such an old man!' Naruto said, lifting his arms behind his head. Everyone laughed except Sasuke himself, who glared at the back of Naruto's head like he could burn holes in it.

'Hey! We should go in the haunted house first!' Temari pointed at a creaky-looking building decorated to the old Victorian style.

'Yeah!'

We all went up and joined the relatively short line. The cart's held two people each.

'Want to go with me-' Sasuke begun

'Want to go with me Sakura?' Naruto deliberately interrupted

'Urm...' I could see Ino giving me this look behind Naruto and I couldn't stop from laughing a little, even in this situation. I guess I had to pick Sasuke, but then Naruto would get upset...but then Sasuke would get upset...I could ride twice...rock,paper scissors?

'How about you two play rock, paper, scissors?' I suggested, and they looked at me, then at each other.

'Fine'

'Let's do this'

'Rock, paper, scissors!' we all chanted, Naruto drew out scissors, Sasuke drew out rock.

'Sasuke wins!' Tenten cheered, I saw Naruto's face fall and so I quickly said

'Naruto, you can sit next to me on the next ride' I gave him a smile and he returned it, instantly looking a million times happier.

'I'm going to get a drink' Naruto said. 'You can only go on in two's anyway'

The line moved along some more and Hinata and Tenten got on, trying to cover their nervousness they waved at us as the carriage moved along into the darkness at the end of the tunnel. After a little while Ino and Temari got on the next carriage, already clutching onto each other and laughing hysterically before the ride had begun. Once they were off into the abyss-like tunnel at the end of the line, me and Sasuke stood there alone.

It felt like...a date.

It was a nice feeling, it gave my stomach butterflies, but not in an unpleasant way. I reached for Sasuke's hand, and he took it without hesitation, looking down at me for a few seconds before looking back over to the carriages and motioning with a tilt of his head that it was our turn.

We clambered into the little carriage and the bar moved downwards, trapping us on the ride until the end. A little shock of excitement shot through my back, I took Sasuke's hand again, and after making sure no one was around, I leant my head against his shoulder as if this was going to be an easy-going romantic ride, like a love tunnel that smells of cake and sunshine. Suddenly a giant hairy plastic spider fell from the ceiling onto us as soon as we entered the tunnel, making me scream in surprise, and making Sasuke grunt in what must have been surprise. I flailed my arms around madly to get if off, and with some difficulty we pushed it out of the carriage, laughing nervously, and both thinking what else would happen now.

We went through rooms of ghosts and mummies and Frankenstein's. We had a run-in with a vampire and met several ghouls, at some parts you just had to squeal. Well, I did, not Sasuke. It was fun, playing the damsel in distress, I buried my face in his shoulder whenever some skeleton leapt out behind a coffin, and he had his arm around me the whole time. It was so hilarious, because the wicked witch got stuck when she was meant to fly past on the broom stick, you could hear the metal work behind it malfunctioning. It was great. I got the feeling Sasuke enjoyed it as much as I did, even though he'll refuse to admit it.

By the end I had tears in my eyes, and we both let out a little moan as we came back into the sunlight at the end of the ride. Sasuke immediately removed his arm from around me, and we saw the others waiting for us

'I could hear you squealing from out here Sasuke' Naruto laughed

'That was Sakura' he mumbled, half to himself.

'Sure it was'

'Sakura! Enjoy that?' Ino called out as our carriage came to a stop. The bar lifted up and we climbed out

'Yeah! What do you want to do now?' we were all back together now, in our big group.

Our gaze fell on the hair-raisingly high rollercoaster behind the haunted house ride. We exchanged glances and we all thought the same thing, without words we started towards the coaster, Hinata following nervously behind. We joined at the back of the short line, already eager. Once you go on one ride you can't stop. The queue moved forward relatively fast, and we were being sorted into lines by the bored-looking staff quickly.

It was three on each row, and with Hinata looking far too pale to be let on, the numbers fitted perfectly. I waggled my eyebrows at Ino, but Naruto stepped out in front of me, blocking the view of my blonde friend.

'Naruto!'

'You're sitting next to me this time'

'There are three seats you know'

'My bum needs two' I snorted and shoved his shoulder more boisterously than I would have wanted, as he actually stepped back into Sasuke who had again magically appeared behind him.

'Watch it' he commented as Naruto regained his balance in a flurry.

'Who are you sitting next to, Sasuke?' I asked as innocently as I could, I noticed Naruto out of the corner of my eye staring intently at Sasuke.

He shrugged 'Doesn't matter'

'Yes it does' I rolled my eyes 'I'll sit next to both of you' I decided, linking my arms around theirs. 'allonsy everyone, yeah?' I said awkwardly, giving them both a _i have no idea what the hell I just said _face. Really Sakura? Allonsy? Is that what I say now?

To my surprise they both ignored my last comment _and_ my facial odd facial expression. Maybe they were being nice and letting me think they didn't hear. Or maybe they were both just partially blind, and deaf. I would have thought they would have mentioned that to me. Anyway.

When the next carriage rolled along we got in, with Ino and co behind us. I sat in the middle, feeling in an undeniable awkward situation, but trying my best to ignore it. This was a ride, with two friends. Naruto and Sasuke pulled the bar down forcefully, as if it was a competition or something. They did it just a little too hard and it clamped down tightly over our laps uncomfortably. Even more awkward thoughts rose through my brain before I could control it.

'Bit tight?' I asked, eyeing the bar.

'Yeah' Naruto's eyes bulged slightly and I had to bite on my lip so stop myself from making a loud, retarded laugh that would lead to embarrassing questions.

'You're telling me' Sasuke agreed in a nonchalant tone. Thankfully, my retarded laugh didn't come because the ride started to move forward, and all previous thoughts were forgotten as the carriage left the safety of the little room and headed out into the light.

The tracks curved sharply up towards the sky soon after the exit of the room, and the little carriage wheezed as it climbed higher and higher until it was practically travelling vertically upwards. With all of us lying in our seats horizontal to the ground at least 75 feet below, my stomach was churning unpleasantly at the thought of our little carriage coming to an untimely halt. With effort I turned my head towards Sasuke on my right. Sasuke was gripping onto the bar tightly, his veins were popping out and his knuckles were white. I looked up at his face, expecting to see him trying to feign nonchalance, but he was just narrowing his eyes like he always did. I turned over to see Naruto on my left. He was looking slightly green, but like Sasuke he was trying to play it cool. Turning my head back to look up at the sky which had never seemed so close, I took hold of their hands in mine, so that we were all linked. I felt them both turn their heads.

'Gentlemen, it was nice knowing you'

'You too Sakura' Naruto said, his voice shaking slightly

Sasuke grunted a 'hn' and that was that.

With a horrible feeling of your stomach being left behind, the carriage tilted at the top, giving us a brilliant view for a few seconds, before plummeting down out of control back towards the earth far below.

I let out a scream and gripped their hands as the carriage surged at high speed, I head Naruto shouting 'Aaaah!' but no girly screams from Sasuke much to my disappointment. Through the feeling of free falling I was very aware Sasuke's hand gripping mine tightly, and I leaned towards him subconsciously. The ground was getting closer, and my scream got louder, probably deafening poor Sasuke. Then it jerked and shot forward, level to the ground, the tracks shot up again, and looped around in all directions. We were flung about in the carriage, banging our heads on the back of the seat, squashing another as it turned violently and lurching out over the bar as it braked and sped up again. At another extreme dip, a sign flashed past saying 'smile for the camera!'

Instinctively I grinned and put my arms up in the air, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to also raise their arms. The camera flashed briefly and then the carriage continued its harrowing journey along the tracks that resembled curly strands of noodles. The cart hurtled round a corner one final time, making me lean into Naruto's shoulder, and making Sasuke lean into me, before the cart screeched to a halt back in the little room where we started. After zoning out for a good few seconds, I shakily released their warm hands with reluctance and pushed the bar up. Naruto stood, clinging to the sides of the carriage like his life depended on it – which it had sort of, and climbed out slowly. I stumbled out after him, and Sasuke came after me, trying his hardest to be casual as we walked down the hall towards the exit.

The photos were up on the wall from the ride, and it wasn't very hard to find our picture.

'I think I want a key ring of this' Naruto declared, eyeing the embarrassing picture of us. Sasuke looked like he'd just been whacked in the head with a log, I looked like I'd had way too much to drink and Naruto looked like he was about to be physically sick, his hand that wasn't in the air like he just didn't care was actually over his mouth.

'That is definitely key ring worth' I agreed, fishing out some money from my bag and going up to the desk, Naruto not far behind me.

'You getting one Sasuke?' Naruto asked

'Why not'

'So three key rings for picture number one seven one? That'll be ten please' the lady at the counter said in a bored voice.

'How shall we split?' I asked them both.

'I'll pay five' Naruto said, then he glanced at me 'I'll pay for you aswell Sakura'

'But-'

'I'll pay five and for Sakura instead' Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

'But that means-' I started, before getting cut off by their rowing.

'I'll pay six' Naruto said, puffing out his chest as a result of Sasuke's penetrating eye contact.

'I'll pay seven' Sasuke replied, his eyes narrowing to dangerous levels

'Eight!'

'Nine'

'Nine and a half!'

'Why don't you just-' I tried again, but they were going overboard and seemed to forget I was standing right next to them.

'I'll pay for Sakura, there's no need to get so worked up' Sasuke said, rising to his full height.

'Why should you?'

'Why shouldn't I?'

'I will'

'Why?'

'Why shouldn't I?

'Sasuke-' I tried for the fourth time.

'You can pay for yourself, I'll pay for her' Naruto interrupted, straightening up and walking towards Sasuke so that they were facing each other down

'I'll do it!'

'No, I'll do it!'

'WHY DON'T I JUST DO IT?' I shouted after finally having enough, shoving past them and giving the startled lady a 10. She quickly passed me the key rings, and I grabbed them from her outstretched hand, giving one to each of them before raising an eyebrow. 'You know you don't have to buy me anything'

They looked around awkwardly.

After we'd reunited, gone on the teacups at least five times in a row and had enough chocolate to sink a ship, we were all feeling rather hyper – everyone except Sasuke that is.

'Sasuke!' Naruto called out, leaning against the giant ice cream model by the sundae bar. 'Quick take a picture of me with this ice cream!'

'No'

'Come on man'

'Do it yourself''

'Sakura! Get over here!'

'Coming!' I trotted over to him, and when I saw the giant ice cream I squealed hugged it like an idiot. 'Sasuke take a picture'

'This is so going on Facebook'

'Who would want to see this?'

'Sasuke! Just take a picture'

'Fine' he grumpily snapped a picture with his phone. 'Why do I have to have this on my phone?'

'Memories of our friendship!'

'Whatever'

'You know you love it' Naruto chimed

'You know I really don't'

The bus journey home was an overly loud one when everyone on the bus ended up hating us by the end of it after our sing-a-longs to Avril Lavigne. Talk about causing a scene. When we all got back to Ino's house the sun had gone down and everyone felt out of their hype, becoming immensely tired. We started saying our goodbyes for the day.

'I'll see you later' I yawned at Ino, hugging her tightly before starting to walk half-asleep to the nearest bus stop. I smiled at Naruto and wanted more than anything to give a massive bear-hug to Sasuke and never let go – but I couldn't with everyone here. Instead I gave him a smile and a failed wink that made him smirk.

'I'll see you later'

'Keep your phone on' he said quietly

'I can't stay awake all night and talk' I yawned again, wanting to just collapse on him like punctured paddling pool.

'Just do it'

'M'kay'

'Bye'

'Bye'

When I finally got home that night I was missing him more than ever. None of the teddies on my bed (laugh if you will) could ever compare to a real hugging session. I felt cold and alone, and even though I was exhausted sleep just didn't come. I held my phone tightly in my hand, if he should choose to ring me.

**Sneak Preview: **

'**We want you both to be safe' mum said**

'**MUM PLEASE-'**

'**Take these' my father said, throwing a handful of condoms at me from nowhere**

'**OH MY GOD DAD!'**

****

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think xD **

**I promise you there will be tons of teen awkwardness and drama in the next chapter, the kind of drama you get in Asian dramas – the best kind in other words!**

**I hope to update soon...but you know how I am with updating TT_TT I apologise. PLEASE REVIEW! x Thank you! x**


End file.
